


Crimson Fate

by Emily_Adkins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (in a literal sense not a cheating sense), (pictures are not in every chapter and will be at the footer), (probably), (romance is not the main focus of this story), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Eren is pretty anxious, Escape, Fights, Illustrations, M/M, No Smut, No regard for the law, Outbursts, Prison, Self-Harm, Sneaking Around, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Teamwork, Torture, lots of death, lots of extras, questionable morals, social inequality, urbex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Adkins/pseuds/Emily_Adkins
Summary: A thousand years ago, a single person developed an ability to wield magical powers. Now, roughly 10% of the country's population is made up of mages. However, only nine of the ten types are allowed to live. Most see that as justice, but not aspiring mage Eren Jaeger - not when it's his own life on the line. Forced to set off on an impromptu journey through the wilderness beyond his town, only one person can give him hope for survival. Is it possible to get out alive? Or is changing humanity's ways impossible for a so-called monster?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unseeliesidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliesidh/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my wonderful friend Anushka, who I miss dearly and really hope sees this because I have no other contact methods. She graciously gave me a basic concept for this story and allowed me to run with it, so long as I put her in it. And I did! (omg I'm so sorry I had to make you the antagonist, it was the only recurring role that I didn't have a character for, please don't be upset ._.) This story has been in development since about August 2017, and was originally intended to be a series on YouTube. Buuuut working on it gave me tendonitis that might be permanent. I tried to work through it, but ultimately I found myself without the proper resources to make a show, let alone the physical ability. So I rewrote it into a book. To keep with some of the original intent, some of the chapters will have illustrations drawn by yours truly. I intend to update weekly for the foreseeable future. I hope you enjoy the story!

Rays of golden light streamed through slits between shut blinds, casting glowing bars across the bedroom floor. The room was still and quiet, apart from occasional soft snores. The boy from which they originated lied curled under warm covers. His head was buried in his pillow. Should he have been conscious, he would have never wanted to move from this perfect spot. But his slumber was interrupted abruptly as time ticked forward. Upon the nightstand beside the bed sat a small cube of light wood. The hour struck, 7:00 am, and blue numbers illuminated the front face of the cube. It beeped incessantly.

Eyes barely open, the boy rolled over in bed. He tossed a tired hand out towards the clock. Once hit, the noisy block quieted down, and the numbers faded from the screen a few seconds later. The boy slowly sat himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The gears in his brain began to turn once more. The first thought surfaced, and it woke his body in an instant. The date. Was the day finally here? He had to be sure. He reached over and picked up his smartphone. The screen lit up. White text over crashing waves confirmed what he already knew. He smiled at the screen and hopped up out of bed. The day was Friday, March 30th – his birthday.

Moments later he was bounding down the stairs, still pulling a dull green button-up over his white t-shirt. He rolled the sleeves to his elbows and left the buttons undone. As he rounded the corner at the foot of the stairs, his mother in the kitchen turned around to greet him.

“Oh, there’s my birthday boy! I hope you’re hungry!” she said in a cheery tone. A small sizzle arose from the pan in front of her as she flipped a perfectly browned pancake.

“Very, thank you,” he smiled back, taking a seat at the table. His adopted younger sister was already there, playing on her phone while she waited. She looked up and feigned a shocked expression.

She gasped, “Whoa, Eren, when did you get so old?”

He chuckled softly at her playful jab, “Don’t act so surprised. You’re only three years away from your own head of grays.” He ran a hand through his less than kempt but completely brown hair.

“Oh no, you’re right!” she pressed a hand to her black bob, “I should start dying it now.”

Porcelain clicked against the countertops, and soon against the table in front of them. Each plate was filled with a tall stack of fluffy pancakes, along with some wonderfully sweet berries. Eren nearly drowned his pancakes in syrup, which was his idea of perfection. His sister, Mikasa, on the other hand, only used as much as she actually needed. His mother, Carla, sat down next to them with her own plate. She couldn’t help but coo over her son.

“Look at you, all grown up,” she had a hint of sadness in her voice, as any loving mother would. “I can’t believe my baby’s 18 already. You kids grow up way too fast.”

A moment later, Mikasa perked up as she remembered and turned towards her brother, “Oh, and you know what that means. Today’s the big day; you’ll finally get tested for magic! Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be! Do you think I have it?”

She thought for a second, “Hmm, maybe. I’ve heard it’s recessive, but your grandma was a mage, so it’s possible. And if you’re a mage, then I hope I am too.”

Carla smiled softly. “You know, I feel like there’s always been something unique about you. I could just tell from the moment you were born. Maybe the test will think so too.”

“Maybe!” Eren chimed. He continued with stars in his eyes, “I really hope it says I’m a battle mage. I think that’s my best chance for getting into the military.”

“That’s true,” Carla said, “but I think you should keep an open mind just in case. Don’t get too upset if you turn out to not be a mage at all.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “I know, I know.” He punctuated his sentence with a new forkful of food. After a few more bites, he asked, his mouth still full, “What time is it?”

Carla looked over her shoulder at the clock in the kitchen. “7:30,” she read.

Eren swallowed hard and gasped after nearly choking himself, “Ah, my appointment is at eight, I gotta go! Thank you for breakfast!” He shot up from the table and rushed towards the door to the garage, grabbing his keys on the way.

“Oh, you’re welcome!” Carla called after him, “Good luck, sweetie!”

The door slammed behind Eren, but the sound was masked by the far louder racket of mechanisms opening the frosted glass door to the driveway. He picked up his motorcycle helmet and hastily fastened the strap. Crimson bike in the driveway and key in the ignition, he kicked a leg over and felt the low rumble beneath him. Secured and ready, the back of his shoe hit the kickstand up into place and he took off into the street.

He was soon out of his neighborhood and zipping through town, the familiar smell of pine from the surrounding forest filling his lungs. He seemed to hit every traffic light along the way. It was as though the world were against him, not wanting him to ever reach his destination. He was antsy. Every passing second made him shake with a mixture of excitement and nervous energy. He couldn’t wait to get there. He didn’t want to be even a second late. But his punctuality was out of his hands and into those of the morning commuters that made up the traffic around him.

A few miles later, he pulled into the parking lot of a familiar doctor’s office. Magic testing was hosted by pediatricians, serving as the child’s final appointment before upgrading to their adult physician. Eren parked his motorcycle in a free space and threaded the supplied chain through the front wheel to lock it in place. He pocketed the key and set his helmet down before rushing through the front doors of the building.

A bell chimed as the door swung through. He had to catch himself on the edge of the front desk, nearly crashing straight through it. A young man sat in a chair on the other side. He looked up from his computer to greet Eren, who was still catching his breath.

“Good morning. Here for testing?” he said with a kind look.

Eren panted, “Yes, hi.” He glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the counter. He barely had a minute to spare.

“Great, let’s get you signed in. Name please?”

“Eren Jaeger.”

The secretary typed the name into the system and clicked a few boxes before looking back up to him. “Wonderful, you’re all set. Your doctor will be out for you in just a mome—”

“Eren, you made it!” The sudden voice to his left accompanied by a door flying open made Eren jump half out of his skin. He looked over at the doorway, in which stood Dr. Hanji Zoe in her usual white coat and spectacles. She held a tablet in one arm, the other outstretched to hold the door. She waved him over. Relieved to see her familiar face, he pushed off the counter and made his way over to her. She let the door swing shut behind them as they walked down the hall together.

Hanji smiled from ear to ear as she spoke, “Good morning, and happy birthday! You got here just in time, huh?”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Eren chuckled.

“Are you nervous?”

He shrugged. “A little.”

She could tell from his face he was feeling a little tenser than he let on. “Don’t worry. The first part of the test will be over before you know it. Now, right this way to your room.” She gestured to an open door, stepping aside for him to enter first. Crossing the threshold into the small room caused the situation to feel much more nerve-wracking all of a sudden. She asked him to sit in the chair towards the front of the room and try to relax. He placed his elbows on the armrests with his hands fidgeting subtly with each other in front of him. A slow, steady exhale and he was able to relax his shoulders, though they soon tensed up again as Hanji began rummaging through drawers in front of him.

“Alright,” she began, “so the first part of this is very easy. I’m just going to need a _little_ bit of blood, okay?” Eren responded with a slight nod. “Good,” Hanji continued as she approached him with a small tray of tools in hand. “Give me one of your arms, either is fine, and just relax for me.”

He placed his left forearm fully against the arm of the chair, palm up. She pushed his sleeve up just a tad more and soon located her vein of choice. She rubbed the area with a swatch of alcohol and picked up a small syringe, assuring him that he would only feel a tiny pinch. The moment the needle was within view, Eren turned his head the opposite way. Like most people, he had been afraid of needles ever since he was a little kid, and he didn’t care too much for blood either. The phobia never went away as he’d gotten older, but he could at least put up with it for something as monumental as this test. Though try as he might, he still flinched and squeezed his eyes shut at the prick of pain. Seconds later he opened his eyes and glanced over to see a small bandage being placed near his inner elbow.

“You did very well, thank you,” Hanji noted before bringing the tray back over to the counter. She joked with a flip of her hand, “I can’t tell you how many people fight with me over that. Now let’s test this really quick, and then we can move on to part two.”

The doctor picked up her medical tablet and pressed a button on the side. A small disk popped out of a slot in the top of the device. She spread the dark red liquid into the thin well and retracted it back out of sight. A loading icon appeared on the screen, which soon switched to a screen filled with genetic information. On the left side of the screen was an image depicting Eren’s genome rendered as bunches of colorful bars, their meaning indecipherable to the untrained individual. On the right was a series of phenotype stats and information from his file, such as gender, eye color, height, and so on, along with his full name and current age. Only one item on the list continued to load – the box marked ‘Type’.

Eren sat still with bated breath. The suspense was killing him. It was made worse for him since he had no way to see the screen at all from his position. How long would the device take to determine if the gene had matured? Seconds? Minutes? It felt like hours before, it beeped.

“Oh, look at that,” Hanji chirped. Eren perked up in his seat and held his breath. She turned to face him, keeping the screen from his view. He couldn’t read her expression, nor could he move a single muscle. She announced in a sing-song voice, “Somebody’s going to be a mage!”

Eren’s eyes turned into emeralds, sparkling with overwhelming joy. It was a dream come true! He had to fight the urge to leap from the chair and start bouncing off the walls. He couldn’t wait to tell everyone the great news. But he wasn’t out of the woods just yet. There was still part two, the test to determine what type of mage he would become when his powers developed within the next week. It was an important test because it would give him time to find a trainer to work with, and he wanted to find the best of the best.

Eren’s bright smile was infectious, and Hanji found it impossible to keep a straight face as she continued, “Aren’t we lucky today? Let me get the test loaded up for you.” She moved to the back of the room to a computer and leaned over the swivel chair in front of it to log in. “Unfortunately, we can’t tell what kind of powers you’ll have from your genetics. Most of it is based on personality and life experience. So, to make sure you get the correct result, answer every question with total honesty. There are no wrong answers, and the test is completely confidential. The only person who will ever see your answers is you.”

“Right, I will,” Eren said with a slight nod even though she wasn’t looking at him.

A couple of clicks and a few clacks of keys later, Hanji spun around on her heels and stated, “There, all set! This test is pretty detailed and usually takes about an hour to complete, but I’ll come back in about 45 minutes to check on you in case you finish early. Sound good?”

Eren stood up and moved to his new, much more comfortable chair in front of the monitor, “Yes, thank you.”

“No problem. Just hit this buzzer,” she pointed to a red button on the side of the desk, “if you need help with anything. I’ll leave you to take your test. Try not to have too much fun without me!” She ended with a small chuckle as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Eren turned to the bright screen and read the first question over in his head. ‘ _Please describe your relationship with your parents._ ’ The answer was easy for him; he considered his mother to be one of his best friends, but his parents got divorced when he was still too young to remember, so he didn’t have a relationship with his father. He soon had a small handful of sentences typed out and clicked the button to proceed. Tons of questions were asked and answered one by one. Some received lengthy descriptions, while others only needed a single word. There were quite a few where he couldn’t see how they were even remotely relevant to determining anything. ‘What animal did you most want to own when you were little?’ ‘Have you ever questioned your religious beliefs?’ ‘What do you define as morally good that you’ve gotten into trouble for doing?’ Some questions made no sense at all. ‘In front of you sits a ball. What color(s) is the ball?’ The hands on the wall clock above him silently made their way around. Nearing the end of the given time, he arrived at the final question. ‘What is a risk that is worth taking?’

He thought for a moment before typing out his answer while reciting it to himself quietly, “Risking… yourself… to save… someone else.” A soft smile graced his face at his answer and he clicked the arrow at the bottom corner. A loading screen appeared. He hadn’t realized that was the end of the test, and his eyes grew wide for a split second. He quickly shut them tight and clenched his hands together in front of his face. He whispered over and over against his thumbnails, “Please be battle, please be battle, please be battle…”

A small ding interrupted his prayers. He was scared to open his eyes. This was the moment of truth, and he no longer felt ready. But the result was staring him in the face at that very moment. He had to know what he was. He took a peak, keeping one eye shut while opening the other just enough to see. His vision took a moment to focus on the words displayed on the screen, and when he could finally read it, his hands and jaw both dropped a little. He gasped, wide eyes fixated on the text before him. He couldn’t believe it. He was shaking. It must be a dream.

“B… _Blood?_ ”

A terrible, horrifying dream.

Eren slowly slid the chair backward until it hit the arm of his previous seat. His heart raced. Blood magic was completely illegal and had been for longer than everyone had been alive, save a handful of centenarians. And blood mages, despite being a rare type, were sentenced to execution the moment they were discovered because of the law. In the eyes of those in charge, they simply could not be trusted. He knew his fate. Yet he couldn’t fathom that such a nightmare could happen to him. He stared in disbelief, clutching a hand against the pounding in his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

“Blood mage? No, I can’t…”

A knock at the door. He whipped his head towards the noise. His whole body radiated horror. He was trapped, like an animal in a cage watching someone approach with no doubt disastrous intentions. Thinking on his feet, he launched up from the chair and stood in front of the desk, using his back and arms to hide the screen from view. He was completely petrified as Hanji stepped back into the room.

“How are we doing in here? Are you all done?” she asked sweetly.

His voice and his heart were caught in his throat. There was no way he could get away with lying. A bead of cold sweat slid down the side of his face. He managed to croak out, “Uh… yep.”

“Oooooooh!!” she squealed, “Ooh, move over, let me see! I wanna know what you got!”

Her excitement pained him. He struggled to find the will to move, but sooner or later he’d end up getting pushed aside if he didn’t step away from the screen. A sinking feeling enveloped him. Defeated, he took a step to his left and revealed the monitor to her. Hanji immediately gasped, and a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

“Eren…” she muttered, “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She composed herself and reached a hand around to her belt under her coat. She pulled out a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped. Let’s make this as painless as we – Hey!”

She spun around just fast enough to see the fear on Eren’s face before he bolted down the hall. She took off running after him, her shoes slipping slightly on sharp turns. Eren didn’t stop for even a millisecond and knew better than to look back. He didn’t listen to her yelling. He didn’t have a single thought in his head aside from run. And he flew through the doors into the lobby.

The secretary turned to give him a standard greeting, “How was your – Hey, where’re you going?!”

Before he could finish the sentence, Eren was out the front door. Hanji burst in, frantic, “He’s a blood mage! Call the police!” She threw the door open and spotted him already on his bike. She rushed towards him but soon found she was no match as he sped off onto the street. He glanced over his shoulder and felt a wave of relief wash over him. He could finally breathe again. But he knew he was still in danger and he had to hurry. He weaved between cars and ran every stop sign and red light in his path. Freeway speeds on city streets weren’t the safest idea, but he was doomed one way or another. He was back in his home driveway in record-shattering time. He tossed himself off the motorcycle, not bothering to waste his time with the kickstand since it was irrelevant. He burst into the house and slammed the door shut with his whole body.

Carla was sat on the living room couch. She looked towards the source of the noise and was delighted to see him. “Welcome back! How was your test?”

He started pacing, unsure of what to do next, “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She left for school,” Carla stood up, her brows arched up with concern, “Honey, is something wrong?”

Eren turned towards her, his hands shaking. He didn’t know how to start. “The test… I’m a blood mage.”

Tears soon filled his mother’s eyes. “Oh, Eren,” she sniffled as she approached and threw her arms around him. She begged into his shoulder, “Please tell me you’re lying.”

He was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, but it was tough to deliver such horrid news. “I’m not.” As much as he didn’t want to, he pulled away from the hug to look her in the eye. “Mom, they’re going to kill me! What do I do?”

“I know, but I can’t let them take you just because of some old law.” She stepped towards the kitchen, getting some room for her racing thoughts. All of a sudden, she snapped her fingers and spun around. She declared, “You have to leave town and hide.”

“Leave town?”

“Yes. Just because the law _says_ you’re dangerous doesn’t mean you are. They used to let blood mages live, you know,” she added.

“They did?”

“Yes,” she explained, “Up until the new law about a hundred years ago, the old law stated blood mages were allowed to live because they gave our country an advantage in war. They were practically immortal. But because of the nature of their powers, they were cast out from society. They were forced into the army and used as pawns. And if they didn’t fight, then they were killed anyway. They hated how they were treated as if they weren’t humans. So, some of them banded together and rebelled. They nearly won their freedom, too. But the military greatly outnumbered them, and they were eventually overpowered. The military then killed every blood mage left. All but one. They kept a single one alive because he was the leader of the rebellion, and he was the strongest of them all. They knew they might need his power in the future. So, they offered him the chance to live if he worked for them, and he agreed in order to save himself. Then they locked him away in the military prison. Rumor has it he’s still alive to this day. If that’s true, and if you can find him, then he can help you. He’s the only one who can. But you have to leave quickly. Your powers will manifest within the next week, and you need to be long gone before that happens.”

“But what about you? Won’t you get in trouble?” Eren interrupted.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. Here, get your backpack. I’ll help you pack.”

Eren rushed to grab his bag from the entryway. He dumped it out on the dining room table, sending notebooks, papers, pencils, and all sorts of clutter flying out into a pile. Carla grabbed any packable food she could find. Large fruits, granola bars, trail mix, and everything else she could fit without taking up too much room. Eren tossed in a few water bottles and some small tools such as a flashlight and pocket knife. They also added a spare throw blanket from the couch, which ate up most of the space in the bag. Both of them felt cold as sirens approached in the distance.

“They’re here!” Carla exclaimed, “You need to go, now!”

“But Mom, I –”

She grabbed him by the shoulders, “Do you know where the military base is?”

“Yes, but –”

“Good, the prison is there too,” she informed before tacking on, “Don’t let them catch you.”

A loud pounding on the door cut their conversation short. A, unknown man bellowed from behind the door, “Police, open up! We just want to talk!”

It was obvious that was a lie. If nobody opened the door, it would be knocked down in moments. Officers on the other side were ready to use force if necessary. Eren looked toward the entryway, then turned back to his mother and hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. His voice quivered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetie.” She stepped away and pointed him towards the sliding back door, “Now go. Run as fast as you can and never turn back. I’ll fight against them to buy you some time.”

Eren nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder, a pained smile on his face. There wasn’t time for goodbyes and well-wishes. Neither of them wanted to have to say goodbye either. Instead, he walked out and shut the door behind him before sprinting across the backyard and hopping over the back fence. He ran through the back neighbor’s yard and through their gate. He knew she was fending off the police now, but he didn’t stop. He assured himself that she would be fine. As far as they knew, she was innocent. They couldn’t touch her. He crossed the street and entered the next gate in front of him. Just one more fence to jump over and he would be gone. His shoes hit the ground and he was face to face with a sea of pine trees stretching far beyond as far as the eye could see. He found what direction he was facing, then turned and took off diagonally into the trees. He had run more today than ever before in his life, and he was nowhere near stopping. His breath was ragged. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going. It wasn’t long before he had completely lost sight of civilization. Everything was forest, and it all looked the same. Out of nowhere, a loud pop made him jump and stop dead in his tracks. Living near a forest for his whole life, he knew that sound all too well. A gunshot. That was it. It was all too much. Tears blurred his vision and he couldn’t wipe them away. He had no proof that anything bad actually happened. Just because someone fired a gun didn’t necessarily mean someone had been hit. It might have been a warning shot. He realized that tiny strand of hope and he grabbed onto it, holding it for dear life.

He wiped his face with his hands and spoke softly to himself, “No, don’t do that. There’s no time. She’s fine. She has to be.”

He never turned his head. Instead, he took a deep breath and released it back into the world. He collected himself. In a matter of seconds, he had taken off running once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's journey continues, and he meets some new people along the way. Prepare yourself for possibly the worst guards on the planet. But hey, nobody would ever suspect someone to break into prison.

Dim moonlight filtered through the trees. Looming shadows stretched across the forest floor, forming a blackened sea as they bled together. Gusts of chilled air forced branches to sway and darkness to dance. Though to Eren, it was all too quiet. The forest, seemingly endless in every direction, felt as if it were closing in. Faint fog wandered the ground the same as him. His footsteps hardly made a sound. He looked around like a sprinkler, never fixing his gaze on one spot for more than a moment. His body was tired, his legs stone, but he never felt safe to stop and rest lest something spring from the darkness in a blur. Cold shook his breath and body alike. Something’s there. He saw it out of the corner of his eye. Movement between hazy pillars of black. Yet facing it, there was nothing.

Fearing some unknown being was lingering near, he made himself known and called out into the obscurity, “Hello? Is someone there?” His voice was quieter and more scratched than he had expected. He listened motionless for something, anything. A step. A voice. Silence was the only response. He did not choose to continue moving forward. His feet carried him on their own accord. There was no time to stand still. There was no time. There. Something again sliced through the veil of night. He felt it. The air moved behind him. He turned, but all he saw shared a likeness to pitch. Nothing moved. His eyes couldn’t focus.

“Who’s there?” He felt as though he spoke, but he couldn’t be sure. His brain couldn’t make sense of anything. He felt lost. He called again after a time, trying harder to be heard. “This isn’t funny!”

All was still. Wind found him once more. It called to him. He was sure of it. His name, a faint, drawn out whisper from someplace distant. Where was it coming from? It was all around. It beckoned a second time, clearer and closer. It was nowhere. It was somehow familiar. He felt he must be falling into madness. He looked everywhere. Motion blurred the edges of trees. He could swear he knew.

“Mom, is that you?” Even sound felt fuzzy. Snap out of it. Where did it go? A shift, straight ahead. He was certain. He sprinted towards it. He couldn’t feel the ground beneath him. He thought he knew where he was. But it was different. Walls. A house. Had he been here before? It felt familiar. He entered the living room and looked through to the kitchen. A light in the ceiling looked like it should be on, but it was still dark. Moonlight shone in through a window above the sink. She chopped some unknown mass on a cutting board. Loud clacks of metal against wood. She whispered something to herself over and over. It sounded like nonsense. She didn’t see him standing there, watching. Quiet clacks of metal against wood. Her voice grew louder. She wasn’t saying anything. Only bits and pieces of words. Silence. Stillness. She jerked forward, gripping the countertop, her mouth agape as if to gasp. Red. Bright against the blacks and blues that formed shapes cast in shadow. It was warm. Everything was cold. She turned towards him. He could see through her. He couldn’t turn away. A hole. Something held his gaze against his will. Her arm raised. She was holding something. She was pointing at him. Where did she get it? A gun. Her voice was almost a growl. Low and angry. Filled with hatred and disgust. He couldn’t even blink. He had to move, to run away from here. She was aiming straight at him. The bits and pieces found each other in a word: “Inhuman.” A deafening sound. Move!

Eren jolted forward, a hand digging into the ground underneath him as the other clenched into a fist by his chest. He stopped suddenly and opened his eyes. His heart was racing, and his face was a little wet. His breathing steadied as he realized what had happened. He fell back onto his makeshift pillow and chuckled at himself. He had woken from a nightmare too suddenly for his brain to stop him from moving. That was a first. He looked up at the early morning sky. Puffy white clouds floated, barely moving, against a bright blue background. Next to him, once a cozy fire, was a pile of ash that had long since died. Not even a wisp of smoke remained. He wiped the droplets from his face and took a deep breath. It had been a rude awakening, but he didn’t mind. It could have been a lot worse.

Insufficient time to pack and insufficient knowledge of independent wilderness survival techniques had left him without shelter during the night. There had been a very real fear of waking up and being greeted by a bear. Though further inspection of the ground showed that no such predator had approached. It seemed that there were none in the area. He was thankful for that. He was equally happy to not hear any movement besides his own. It seemed he wasn’t being followed, considering they’d surely have tracked him through footprints by now. He had vanished. He was many miles deep into the wilderness beyond the town, but he still had many more yet to go. If he intended to reach his distant destination before his magic surfaced, he’d have to get moving quick.

Eren pushed himself to his feet and stretched his sore muscles. His shoes were popped on once more. The light ashes scattered into the dirt and grasses, soon disappearing as if they were never there. The soft blanket was shaken off, folded up, and returned to its proper place in the gray backpack it presently called home. Before zipping up the bag, Eren plucked a fuzzy peach from inside. He slipped a strap over his shoulder and set off once again on his seemingly endless journey through the sea of trees. For a while, he tossed the fruit like a ball, being careful to not let it drop and bruise.

As he walked, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what might have been happening back at home. What kind of scene did Mikasa return to? Had she been allowed to return at all? Perhaps his discovery and speedy disappearance were all over the news. The friends he had to leave behind would understand why he didn’t say goodbye if that were the case. But if he were to ever meet them again, would they still be his friends? Or would they never be able to see past his possession of blood magic, regardless of whether the law was in effect? He wouldn’t put it past any one of them to no longer see him for what he once was – for what he still believed himself to be. They would turn him in if given the chance, of that he was certain.

But what made his kind so unbearable, he pondered. What were his powers going to be like? He had never seen anything that could give him even the slightest clue. No one talked about it outside of history class, and descriptions in textbooks were vague at best. Perhaps no one in regular society even knew anymore, considering how long it had been since one had lived long enough to experience their own abilities. All he knew about mages came mostly from watching them in town. He recalled seeing a performance of elite fire and water mages in a spectacular stage show when he was a child. The two elements had been made to dance together in the air by talented people who moved with such grace. Would he be capable of doing something like that? Of course, he thought. All types of mages are able to find a place in performance if they hone their skills enough. Even white and dream, which were often regarded as weaker and less sought-after types. But, as his mother had said, they were all put into the military when they were around in the past. The battlefield was their stage, whether they liked it or not.

Eren felt that they surely could have done more than fight. He, of course, would love to be enlisted and fight for his country, but it was clear from the story that not all felt the same. Although he was sure there must be more to it, he couldn’t picture anything else. He had never paid much attention in school, so what little history he’d learned about them was fuzzy at best. The consensus held by society had always been that blood mages were inherently evil. So much so that many people believed they weren’t truly human, that they were part monster or demon. While it was an extremely rare type to become and always had been, the most likely to develop it were hostile or aggressive people and those who grew up in a negative environment. He could admit he might fit that bill in part. He’d gotten into more than his fair share of fights in school. But never in a million years would he consider himself evil. Every fight he’d entered was only to defend himself or a friend of his who couldn’t defend themselves. He never struck first. Would that suddenly change when he got his powers? Would he turn into someone he’s not?

The train of thought that ran amok in his brain came to a speedy halt as he heard a new noise in the distance. His ears perked up. He could see the source of the sound just a bit further in front of him. A creek. Clear, cool water babbled over and around smoothed river rocks. He walked along the bank, watching the soft flow pass by. Every now and then, he could see small fish swimming about, along with a few crawdads if he looked hard enough. A stretch of the creek was filled with a series of large stones that poked out of the water. He elected to walk upon them for as long as they continued. He balanced from one wobbling rock to the other. He hopped onto the largest of the rocks and stood for a moment, triumphant. A shift in his weight caused his platform to tip a little beneath him, enough for him to lose his footing. He crashed down into the water with a splash. Thankfully, the water wasn’t very deep at that point, and he was able to walk away with his pant legs only partially damp. He was glad to only have fish as witnesses.

Following the stream, his mind started to drift again. One question in particular bothered him. How would he know when his powers had developed? Would he simply feel the magic coursing through his veins? He had heard that trainers had set ways new mages could test themselves at home. Fire mages would try to light a candle. Water mages might fill a container and attempt to create a ripple. Techno mages could cause a lightbulb to flicker. What a blood mage might do was a thought that scared him a little. Not knowing what sort of things he could be able to do in the future made it tough to guess with any accuracy. He soon resolved that, instead of worrying himself half to death with matters such as that, he would save his questions until he could ask whoever it was he was supposed to find. And new wonderings flowed through his head like the water in the stream beside him.

The water soon bent away, leaving Eren alone once more. Looking ahead, he could make out something in the distance. It appeared as some sort of gray haze, nearly invisible from where he stood. Curious, he approached. Before long, he found himself face to face with a chain link fence. It towered over him. The top of the fence was lined with sharp strings of barbed wire. A nearby sign warned him to keep out. Beyond the barrier lied a vast expanse of military property, and this particular piece of it was filled with just as many trees as the forest surrounding it. He couldn’t see any buildings anywhere. But something did catch his ears. His gaze shot towards the source. Two soldiers, seemingly giants, were talking idly to each other as they walked along the perimeter. Eren was out in the open. He had to think fast. He darted behind a large tree nearby and pressed himself as flat as possible against the trunk. He couldn’t make even the slightest sound without fear of being caught. Senses heightened by the quick burst of adrenaline, he listened to the simple conversation that grew louder ever so slowly.

“…you ask her out?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“Why not, man? She’s totally into you.”

“Pfft, no she’s not.” A short pause. “Is she?”

The more baritone of the two couldn’t help but snicker and exclaim, “Oh my god! You mean you can’t tell? You must need glasses or something.”

The other sounded awkward and just a tad embarrassed. “Heh… I hope not. I doubt she wants to go out with some lanky, nerdy guy.”

“Too late, you’re already that.” There was silence for a moment, followed by the rustle of fabric as he playfully jabbed his friend with his elbow, “Oh lighten up, would you? Everybody knows you both like each other. You just need to make a move!” They sounded like they were right behind Eren. They seemed so distracted by each other that he felt a bit calmer, but he still didn’t dare to poke his head out. The same voice picked up again, “Alright, how ‘bout this? If you ask her out today, I’ll… I’ll cover all your rounds for the rest of the week. How’s that sound?”

A pause of thought preceded his answer. “I think that sounds like a plan. Alright, I’ll try my best.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Ah, she’s gonna be so happy! And don’t be nervous. I remember the first time I asked someone out. I was so nervous that…”

The soldiers were out of earshot once more. Eren watched them from behind the tree until they faded out of sight. He looked around the rest of the area, relieved to find the coast clear. Cautious steps brought him back towards the fence. There was only one way into the bounds of the base, and that was climbing. He had no means of protecting himself from the small spikes other than the clothes he wore. He devised half of a plan and started scaling the tall fence, using the links as handholds and a pole on the other side as something to push his feet against. He was constantly looking around in case someone approached once more. The thin metal dug into his fingers, making it hard to get a good grip. His shoes had little traction, causing him to slip and have to start over multiple times. The peak of the fence must have been close to nine feet off the ground. It was as though he were trying to reach the ceiling at home, and just as seemingly impossible.

After a handful of tiresome failed attempts, he managed to reach the piece of metal at the top that jutted out over him. Careful to avoid grabbing the barbed wire it supported, he used it to help pull himself up. He soon had the end of the bar at hip height, pushing down against it with his hands. His toes barely braced him, and the muscles in his arms were burning, but he couldn’t stop yet. He managed to wedge his feet between the top of the chain and the first row of wire. With his footing as secured as it could be, he brought one leg out and kicked it over the sharp barbs. The bend at the top of the fence made standing straight impossible. He was at a very peculiar angle and making up his plan on the spot. He could feel the points through his jeans, and he was trying his hardest to not snag or cut himself. A few minor scrapes here and there were unavoidable, though. He felt his best course of action was to turn. As he brought his other leg out, he pivoted on his toes and used his arms to push away from the spurs beside him. He was able to look down at the ground below him, and it seemed so much farther than he thought it would be.

He remained focused. His free leg swung out and around the wires, soon meeting up with its partner on the other side. There was only one thing on his mind: Now what? He couldn’t see any easy way down that didn’t involve getting sliced in one spot or another. He just had to go for it and brace himself. He pushed his shoes against the fence on either side of the pole and found traction hard to come by. He slowly worked his hands down the bar, careful to only grab the small sections between each band of metal. There was just a little more to go. Suddenly, his footing slipped out from under him. He managed to react quick enough to not be stabbed in the arm or wrist, but his right palm caught the end of a barb and suffered a thin slice on his descent.

He had to fight off the urge to vocalize the pain. He hit the ground hard, but on his feet. After realizing he was at least mostly fine, he looked down at his freshly opened wound. It wasn’t deep, but threaded beads of blood seeped to the surface all the way across the middle of his hand. It stung when he curled his fingers. He hadn’t had time to pack first aid, but he had to do something to cover it – and fast, or else someone might discover him. He hurried over to a tree and knelt down with his backpack in front of him. After sifting through its contents for something useful, he pulled out his pocket knife from the bottom. He decided to cut a small strip of fabric from the blanket to use as a bandage. It wasn’t ideal, but it would work. He wrapped the cloth around a couple of times before tying a knot on the back of his hand. Ready, he zipped up his bag and kept moving forward, keeping a watchful eye out for soldiers.

It was roughly ten minutes before he stumbled upon a mound of earth rising up from the ground. It looked quite out of place to him. He walked around it and discovered one side was flat. A wall of metal with a door in the center. Upon approaching the door, he discovered a slot next to it. It looked like the door could only be opened using a keycard. He could hear voices on the other side. They were getting louder. Someone was coming. He sprinted around the side and watched as two female soldiers emerged from the opening, giggling about something. He was lucky they didn’t see him. He was even luckier that they were allowing the door to swing shut freely. He had to hurry. He ran towards the door, muffling his footsteps by only touching the grassier pieces of ground. The door shut behind him with a forceful clunk just as he slipped inside. He halted for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the new light. A branching hallway that dipped down into the earth stretched out in front of him. It was deafeningly silent. He uttered to himself, no louder than a breath, “Alright, blood mage… where are you?”

Where was Eren, for that matter? He had no clue what building he had walked into. He moved on tiptoes, weaving through random hallways like a snake with wanderlust. He took the risk of opening a couple of random doors to see where they led. The first was only a storage closet. The second, later on, was someone’s office, and he couldn’t have been more thankful for it to be empty. After wandering forever through the labyrinth, he rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. A guard was sat in a chair next to a door. It was the first guarded door he’d seen. He knew whatever was in there must be important. He watched from behind the wall, holding his breath. The guard wasn’t moving. It looked like they had somehow fallen asleep at their post! There must not have been much to guard. He crept closer and closer, not letting his movements make even the slightest sound. He opened the door, slow and steady, just enough for him to squeeze through, before closing it behind him in silence.

He turned around to see just what kind of place he had entered. All he saw was a short hallway towards a spiral staircase leading down out of sight. He couldn’t hear anyone else nearby. It was safe to assume he was alone. He made his way gingerly down the stairs, arriving at the foot to find another stretch of hallway. This one contained five dull metal doors, two on either side and one at the end. Each one was unmarked but had two closed openings. One was a square at about eye level. The other was at waist height and looked like a long, thin rectangle. They looked like they could very well be cell doors. Eren approached the first door on his left and slid open the upper square panel. It was a window with small holes cut out for sound to pass through. Beyond the window was a small room containing very little. Aside from essential furniture, it was barren and devoid of life. He shut the opening and turned to look in the cell across from it. This one was furnished the same, but it was vastly different. The walls were covered in splatters of some strange, unknown substance. A figure dressed in prison clothes sat curled up in the corner, its arms wrapped tight around its legs. The strange person looked up at him. Their eyes locked. They pushed up off the ground and rushed towards the door. Eren slid the cover back over the window as fast as he could. A loud bang made him jump back, his whole body pressed up against the door behind him. He now knew for sure that he was in a small branch of solitary confinement cells, and whoever he just saw has succumbed to insanity. There was no way he wanted to be anywhere near them.

Eren skirted along the wall until he reached the end of the hallway. Much more fearful this time, he slid the window open on the door that faced the staircase. He dared to peer inside. This room also contained a prisoner, but at least it wasn’t a complete disaster this time. A person was lying in bed on their back with their legs resting bent over each other. They looked like they were wearing a straitjacket. Perhaps they had gone mad as well. They stared up at the ceiling, taking no notice of his presence.

Eren called out to the prisoner just above a whisper, “Hey… Psst. Are you alive?”

“Unfortunately,” a bored voice replied. “What, is it dinnertime already?”

“Um, I sure hope not,” Eren said as he checked the stairs over his shoulder. “Hey uh, I got a question for you.”

“Then spit it out.”

He hesitated for a moment before continuing, then mentally slapped himself as soon as the question left his lips, “I’m a bit lost. Would you happen to know where the blood mage is kept? Assuming there is one, I mean.”

The restrained man on the bed pushed himself upright, black hair falling in front of his face. He barely cared enough to look up at who was talking to him. He responded flatly, “You’re looking at him. Lucky you.”

A wave of relief washed over Eren. He felt overjoyed to hear that. “Really? Oh, thank god! You’ve gotta help me!”

The prisoner rolled his eyes. His expression didn’t change, but his voice sounded much more annoyed. “Why? Is this some new thing you guards are doing?”

“No, listen, I’m not a guard. I’m a blood mage too.”

He questioned, utterly deadpan, “Really?” Eren could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“Yes!” he confirmed, “I took the test yesterday and that’s what it said! They wanted to kill me on the spot, but I ran away. My mom told me you’re my only hope for survival. And I think… I don’t know, I think she might even be dead now. Please, you’ve gotta help!”

“Hmm… Well, you sound genuine. But do I really look like I’d be of much help?” he gestured towards the fabric that bound his arms tighter than it should.

Eren paused, feeling a little silly, “No. But, do you think you could?”

“Of course, I could. And if you can get me out of this hellhole, then I’ll help you. Think you can do that, kid?”

“O- Of course! How do I open this?”

“You need the key. Was there a guard upstairs?” Eren confirmed the prisoner’s suspicions. “Perfect. Go up there and grab their key, alright?”

Eren nodded and stepped back from the cell. He hurried up the stairs to the door, which he crept open once more. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before stepping out into the main hall. After inspecting the guard, he soon found a key card on their belt. He plucked it out of its holder, careful not to touch anything else. Just as he stood up straight again, he saw two soldiers round the corner in front of him. It was the same two that had been walking along the perimeter when he first arrived. They were frighteningly gigantic, and this time nothing stood between them.

One soldier of the pair, blond and slightly shorter than his partner, boomed, “Hey, you!” Eren’s whole body stiffened in fear. He held the card behind his back in his right hand, preventing them from being even more suspicious of him due to his wrapped injury. The soldier continued as they walked towards him, “What are you doing down here?”

Eren could feel the heat draining from his body. He had to come up with something, anything. “Oh, I’m, uh… I’m here on a field trip! For school. I was just looking for a restroom, got a little lost. I’ll just be going now, thank you~!” He started walking backward to get away from them.

The blond crossed his arms and stared at him with a stern gaze. He halted him with his words alone. “Well, now wait a minute. This area requires authorization. How did you get in here?”

Eren felt and looked like a deer in headlights. He realized he wasn’t responding and quickly blurted out, “The door was unlocked.”

A couple of seconds pass before the blond smacked his taller, black-haired friend in the arm with the back of his hand. The skyscraper exclaimed, “Hey! I could’ve sworn it was locked.”

“I’m sure you could have, but clearly it wasn’t.” He sighed before turning his attention back to Eren. “Alright, you’re what, a senior?” Eren nodded. “Okay, so you’re probably responsible enough to walk yourself out of here, right?”

“Oh, of course! I remember which way I came from, no worries.”

The two soldiers looked a little relieved, “Great because we’re in a bit of a hurry. I hope you have a good rest of your trip.” They walked past him, and he made sure they never saw what was behind his back. One called out as they walked away, “Please don’t touch anything on your way out.”

Eren watched them until they rounded the next corner. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding before going quietly back through the door, shaking his head. Those guys were big, but they sure weren’t too bright. He zipped back down the steps and slipped the key card through its slot by the door. He heard the locks clunk open. With a good push, the heavy cell door swung open into the small room. The prisoner still sat on the bed, right where he left him.

“Hey, look who finally showed up,” he said, vaguely happier than he was before. “Get this jacket off of me, would you?”

Eren stepped into the cell and fiddled with the various buckles on the back of the jacket. He noted as he worked at them, “The guards here are really terrible.”

“They’ll only attack something that poses an immediate threat. You must not seem like one to them.”

“Apparently.”

He managed to get the jacket off. It clattered to the ground, revealing the standard prison shirt underneath it. The newly freed man stretched out his arms and rolled his shoulders a few times.

“So, do you have a name?” Eren asked, breaking the silence.

He stood up from the bed. He was a little shorter than expected, the top of his head only reaching eye level on the brunet. “Levi. You?”

“Eren.”

“Well Eren,” Levi said as he stepped aside and gestured Eren towards the door, “lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a thing. It was the most vivid image I could see when I wrote this chapter. Take it if you want. https://i.imgur.com/zAi1W3e.jpg This was my first attempt at drawing in a really long time so pardon the quality. I probably rushed a little because of my wrist. Illustrations definitely get better later on, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly formed duo finds a place to stay, and Eren gets his first glimpse at blood magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: I absolutely love abandoned buildings, and binge-watched a ton of urban exploration videos while writing this chapter. If you've never watched any before, I highly recommend looking up The Proper People and Dan Bell on YouTube, their videos were a huge source of inspiration and reference for this. Please enjoy :D

The ground was blanketed by shadow. Every object was outlined with a bright orange glow. The air had begun to chill as the warm sun slowly sank down below the horizon. Weaving through trees, the blood mage and his new apprentice forged their own unmarked path. The elder of the two led the way now, having taken over once they left the base. His gaze was fixed straight ahead as if he had made this journey a thousand times. A map only in his mind guided his feet. The map was tattered and worn beyond repair, not to mention heavily outdated, but he trusted it without a second thought.

Eren, on the other hand, was never given even the slightest clue as to where they were going. Emerald eyes filled with curiosity wandered around the forest. They searched for anything resembling a landmark or structure. Nothing but trees surrounded them. It was getting late. He wasn’t sure whether or not they would arrive at their unknown destination before nightfall. There was no indication that they were anywhere close. They had been walking in silence for what felt to him like an eternity. It made him feel tense. After much consideration and hesitation, he forced his voice to cut through the quiet.

“So… where are we going?”

Levi didn’t miss a beat with his simple response, “Somewhere safe.”

Eren’s head dipped a little as his expression slipped into one of mild annoyance. “Okay, I figured that. I mean, are we close?”

“We’re getting there,” he stated, sounding neither definitively truthful nor sarcastic.

Eren surveyed the area once again, more careful in his observations. He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t see anything. Are you sure?”

Levi looked over his shoulder and declared more sternly, “Yes, I’m sure. Do you always ask this many questions?”

“Maybe,” came his answer after a short pause. He looked ahead past Levi, not surprised to see nothing more than endless woods. Yet the more they moved forward, the more something distant began to look different. He pointed ahead at the far away shape, “Oh! Is that it?”

“Should be.”

As they approach, the details of what lied in front of them started to take shape. A lone house with long, dark wooden planks wrapped around the exterior. If they had been painted once upon a time, it was impossible to tell. The lack of sunlight made the windows look black. An L-shaped porch led up to the front door and around the side of the building. A swinging bench hung from the ceiling at the outer corner. Part of the banister had given way to weather and rot, causing a post to snap and a section of the above roof to collapse. Windows unlucky enough to be underneath the collapse were shattered in some places. The panes of glass in other areas appeared to still be intact. Other parts of the roof, while still standing, had lost their shingles in clumps long ago. From cracks between floorboards came small sprouts of leafy green. Other plants chose instead to climb the walls in various places. The house was dark and motionless. Not a single sound could be heard. The pair observed the structure from out front, taking the time to admire what Mother Nature had done with the place. Eren leaned slightly towards Levi, afraid to speak too loudly and disturb the silence of the house, “That doesn’t look very safe.”

Levi dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand, “Don’t worry. It's safe enough. Come on, let’s go inside. Watch your step.”

They walked one after the other up the short flight of steps to the front door. Wood creaked and groaned from under them with every footfall. The old door required a generous shove to loosen its hinges. The interior of the house, even at sunset, was black as night. Eren pulled the flashlight from his bag and handed it over, not wanting to be the first one to enter the building. At the click of the button, a bright beam illuminated the living room. Everything was heavily coated with dust. A sofa and two matching chairs were arranged together on the left wall, accompanied by a coffee table and a simple floor lamp. On the opposite wall, a writing desk and wooden chair sat in the corner, and a bookshelf filled with novels of yellowed pages stood between two archways. Even the walls themselves were falling apart. Cracks like spider webs split the plaster. A handful of chunks fell to the floor and disintegrated, revealing the wooden lath behind them. A couple of picture frames, once hung from the walls, laid shattered on the ground. One was face up, observed in passing. A black and white image, heavily faded, showed seated, well-dressed parents with a child no older than three standing just behind them, hands rested on a shoulder of either adult. No finer details could be made out. Fragile pages of newspapers were scattered across the living room floor as well. Most were so far gone that no complete dates could be found.

They stepped in, creaking now accompanied by soft crunches of debris. It sounded like they were walking along a gravel road. The air was musty, filled with that strange scent of old age mixed with undertones of decay. They stepped through the closer of the two archways into a parlor. Tiles from the ceiling had fallen, exposing the thick beams above and covering everything in grit. A second bookshelf, tucked into the corner, had suffered a collapsed shelf at one point. Rotting books were strewn about at its base. In the diagonally opposite corner sat an upholstered armchair, the filling in the seat now lumpy and distorted. The lamp next to it had been knocked over and shattered. Between the two simple pieces of furniture stood a grand piano that had clearly seen better days. Many of the ivory keys were chipped and discolored, and at least a fourth of them were stuck in a down position, connected to broken wires. As they passed by, Eren reached out a hand and pressed a few of the raised keys. They released an abhorrent, tone-deaf clang of sound that chilled him.

Through the next archway was the dining room. A chandelier hung above the center of the table with hardly melted beeswax candles placed with care in the metal holders. A rug, dulled by time and filled with holes, adorned the floor. The room was relatively clean compared to the previous two, but far from spotless. Once elegant wallpaper was now heavily discolored and peeling everywhere. Strips littered the floor in short, haphazard piles. They passed through a doorway into a walk-through pantry. Various cans, jars, boxes, and bottles sat untouched on the shelves. Levi picked up a random can and inspected it, turning it over in his hand.

“Hey Eren, you hungry? I don’t know what’s in here, but it only expired in… 1912,” he said, holding out the metal cylinder for him to take.

A look of disgust flashed across Eren’s face. There was no humor in the man’s voice, though it must have been a joke. “I think I’ll pass, thanks.”

With a small shrug, he set the can back on the shelf and proceeded through to the kitchen. Eren had never seen a room that looked quite like this one. There was a wooden worktop in the center of the room with a fragile cookbook left open upon it. Whoever lived here once upon a time must have left in a rush. Levi stopped to flip through the pages for a moment as Eren looked around. Underneath the window was a sink far shorter than what he was used to, with two faucets high up on a back panel and two metal legs to help support it. The white enamel was caked with grime from being filled with water. To the right was a stove that made no sense to him. The top had six flat circles which he assumed must be burners, but the front had four different metal doors. There were an additional two higher up, with curved supports connecting them to the main body of the stove. A large pipe traveled up the wall and through the ceiling. It was a cast iron wood burning cook stove, though he wouldn’t learn that mouthful until later. To the left of the sink was a set of cabinets, seemingly a standalone unit, with four doors on top and bottom separated by a simple countertop. A couple of the doors sat slightly ajar, their hinges rusted. The only other furniture in the room was a glass china cabinet filled mostly with broken dishes and ceramic knick-knacks, the result of a fallen shelf. The pieces of china that were intact were decorated with beautiful hand-painted floral designs. As he passed through to get a closer look, Eren stopped as he took notice of an odd smell in the air.

He used his nose to search for a second before asking, “Do you smell that?”

It didn’t take long for Levi to notice it too. “Oh, yeah what is that?”

Eren followed the scent, becoming wearier of it as it grew stronger. It seemed to be emanating from the back-most lower cabinet of the large wall unit. The door was slightly open, but not enough to see inside. With a timid hand, he grabbed hold of the small round knob and pulled. The contents of the cabinet made his skin crawl. Lying inside was the decomposing body of a possum. It had been there for at least a couple of weeks. Even in shadow, it looked absolutely disgusting. The sight left a rancid taste in his mouth. He quickly slammed the door shut once more and turned away from the awful creature.

“Never open that cabinet. Ever,” he stated, walking away in slight shock. They felt it was best to keep moving through the rest of the house. An archway showed the room next door to be a breakfast nook. A line of windows wrapped across two of the walls. Some of them had been left open, allowing plants to creep in and start to take over. If the walls hadn’t been there, it would have blended in perfectly with the rest of the forest. Dirt and dead plant matter spread over the floor from the room, carried over the years by gusts of wind. There wasn’t much else in the room, so they instead crossed through a hallway into the master bedroom. It was a large room, with the bed against an arched wall. This room was adjacent to the collapse on the porch, but the windows were thankfully the only casualties from the event. A light breeze made the sheer curtains flutter softly. The sheets were discolored and the pillows misshapen, but there didn’t seem to be anything terribly wrong with the bed as a whole. In fact, it had been neatly made the morning before everyone left. There were two nightstands, one on either side, along with a short dresser and a vanity with a matching stool. Upon one of the nightstands stood a small picture frame. Eren picked it up and wiped the dust from the glass. It was an old, colorless wedding photo. The groom was cleanly dressed in a fitted suit, seated comfortably in an ornate chair. Standing next to him was his bride, wearing a beautiful ball gown with long lace sleeves and a veil falling behind her. One hand held a large bouquet of flowers. The other rested gently on her new husband’s arm.

“Aw, what a cute couple. They look good together,” he thought out loud. “Look at this.”

Levi looked over at the photograph in his hand. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but his features seemed to soften a little at the sight. “Yeah, they do.”

The frame was placed back down shortly before they went back out to the hall. They tried to open a door on their left. No matter how hard either of them pushed, it wouldn’t budge. It was either locked from the other side or something was blocking it. Either way, they chose not to force it (logically it must have been a bathroom, but what good would it do them to enter since the plumbing would be useless by now) and instead entered the final room of the house. It was another bedroom, once belonging to a young child. Old stuffed animals sat on the bed. On top of a tall dresser was a small tea set, parts of which were partially broken. Levi examined the little dishes with a gentle touch to avoid damaging them further. They were very simple in their design, mostly white with a ring of gold painted around the rims. And they were dusty beyond belief. He set the cup in his hand back down when he heard the brunet behind him ask, “So this place is where we’re gonna live?”

“That’s the idea. At least until you learn the basics,” he answered before tacking on, “We’ll have to clean it up a bit, of course.”

“How did you know this place was here?”

“Actually, I didn’t,” the mage responded as he sat down on the bed. The metal creaked lightly under him but showed no signs of damage. “I was just hoping it was still here. It’s in much better condition than I thought it would be.”

“What is this place?”

Levi took on a solemn tone in his reply, “My childhood home.”

Eren paused for a beat before turning towards him with extreme confusion on his face. He wasn’t sure he had heard that correctly. “What?”

“This is where I used to live,” he started as his arms gestured to the entire house around them. “Until I was eight, anyway. This was my room if you hadn’t guessed that already.”

The gears in Eren’s brain started to turn. He recalled his mother informing him that the blood mage in prison had been captured during a rebellion roughly a hundred years ago. He’d nearly forgotten that information, and the question of Levi’s age never occurred to him before. In fact, he looked like he was only in his early twenties. Eren wondered, scratching his head, “Wait, how are you not… dead?”

“That’s one of the perks of being a blood mage. With the right spells, you can make yourself live forever if you want to, without aging or anything.”

“Wow…” he whispered in awe. “So that picture, were those your parents?”

He nodded slightly, “Yes, but they’re long gone now.”

“Oh, well I bet they were really nice,” the young apprentice said sympathetically. He took a moment of silence before inquiring further, “Are you sure this place is actually safe to live in? I mean, there’re holes everywhere. And there’s so much dirt and dust. We might as well just be outside.”

“Well then we’ll have to start fixing it up tomorrow, won’t we?” Levi suggested. “For now, it’s a little too late so let’s try to make do. And I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Do you have any food on you?”

Eren nodded in response. Levi stood up and motioned him to follow. They entered the dining room, where Eren placed his backpack down on the table. He fished out a lighter from his bag and carefully climbed up on top of a chair to light the candles in the chandelier. They cast the whole room in a warm, bright glow. He then clicked the flashlight off and returned the items to their proper place. Seated in a chair, Levi sifted through the pack and pulled out random foodstuffs, not caring much as to what they were. The brunet took the seat across from him. Watching, he felt the need to apologize.

“Sorry, there’s not much. I had to pack really fast and it’s been a couple days.”

“Don’t be,” he replied, not even looking up. “We can always find more in the woods. And if you’d seen what sort of awful slop they were giving me back there, you’d be happy with anything too.” He punctuated his statement by biting into a dark red apple. It tasted far better than he could have thought possible. He felt like he could melt, even if he didn’t fully show it. Eren grabbed one for himself, causing Levi to take notice and point towards his hand. “What happened there?”

“This? Oh, it’s nothing really. I accidentally got cut trying to break into the base. It wasn’t deep, it’s fine.”

He nodded, thinking. Soon, he hummed and spoke up again, “That reminds me. Have your powers manifested yet?”

Eren leaned back in his chair, “I don’t think so. Would I feel it?”

“No,” Levi answered plainly as if it should’ve been obvious, “The only way to know is to try to use them. Maybe you have them and don’t know it yet.”

The boy’s eyes lit up with excitement, “I want to try! Show me how to do something!”

“Alright, settle down.” He searched through the backpack again, this time pulling out Eren’s small pocket knife. With a quick flick, he flipped the thin blade out of the wood-covered handle. “Okay, here’s what you can do to test for your powers. Watch me.” He pressed the cool blade against his own left hand, slowly cutting across his palm without even the slightest flinch. Meanwhile, Eren’s hand hurt just from watching. Dark blood rose steadily from the fresh wound, forming a small pool. He set the knife down on the table and checked to make sure he had his attention. Then, with his right hand hanging relaxed over his left, he began to slowly dance his fingers in the air over the pool in his palm. A ribbon of red rose into the air between his hands. It swirled around, following his motion. Eren stared in wonder, his jaw slack. After a few seconds, Levi pushed the liquid back down, flattening it against his hand. It seemed to fade back into his skin as if he were a sponge, revealing his palm to be completely unharmed. It was as though he had never been cut in the first place. Finished, he picked the knife back up and wiped the remaining blood from the blade before holding it out for Eren to take. “Now you try. You’re even half-way there, just reopen the cut you already have.”

Eren took the knife in his left hand. He stared down at it nervously, watching the flickering flames glint off the steel blade. No time like the present, he thought. He unwrapped the cloth from his hand, revealing the maroon sliver that divided his palm in two. He took a deep breath. Not wanting to drag out the coming pain any longer than necessary, he lined up the blade and made a quick sweep across. He winced, his face stuck in a grimace until he finally exhaled. It stung quite a bit. With the knife on the table, he did his best to copy the movement he had just witnessed. After a few moments of trying, he concluded, “It’s not working.”

“Try to relax,” Levi coached. “Think about what you want the blood to do. Concentrate on that.”

He shook some of the tension from his body and dropped his shoulders. He did as he was told, picturing in his mind what he wanted to happen and making it the only thought in his head before trying again. Yet try as he might, not a single drop followed his command. He sighed, frustrated. “Nope, I don’t think anything’s gonna happen.”

“That’s okay, you just don’t have them yet. But keep trying. You’ll get them soon. Here, let me fix that for you.”

Levi held out his hands across the table. Eren rested the back of his injured hand upon them, careful not to let his blood spill. The mage held his hand steady with his left, using his right to heal the wound as he had his own. After he was finished, Eren took his hand back and stared at his palm, holding it. He rubbed his thumb over where the cut had just been.

“That felt really weird,” he said, a little bewildered.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He was silent for a while simply in wonder. When he snapped back to reality, he was even more curious about what his future powers would be. He asked with renewed excitement, “So what kind of stuff are you going to teach me? Could I make people, like, explode or something?”

“Mm, probably not,” Levi stated as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “At least, not right away. We’ll just start with the easy stuff. Once you have a good grasp of the fundamentals, then we can work up to more complicated things. But if you use them right, even basic skills can be pretty powerful.”

“Fundamentals, okay. Oh, I bet this is gonna be so much fun!” He hardly wanted to sit still.

Levi agreed, “Probably. It _is_ magic, after all. We can start as soon as you’re able,” he paused for a second, “Think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?”

“Eh, I hope so. This place is a little… spooky.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Eren’s eyes widened a little and his voice was a bit frantic, “No, wait, I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean—”

“Calm down, I know,” he interrupted, “I agree, all the creaking and darkness makes it kind of unnerving. That’s why I ask.”

“Well, I think it’ll be fine,” Eren said as he stood up from the table. He found a brass candlestick holder on the console table between the windows and placed one of the candles from the chandelier into the small central cup. “I’m going to try to get some sleep. I’ll let you keep the flashlight if you want to stay up.”

“Alright. You can take the master bedroom for yourself if you want,” he mentioned.

Eren smiled softly, “Thanks, I think I will. Good night, Levi.”

“Night,” he said back with a small wave. The boy soon disappeared, taking his small ball of light with him. The sound of squeaking hinges signified his departure, leaving Levi alone. Rather than use up the batteries in the flashlight, he searched through drawers until he found a candle holder for himself. He plucked out a candle before blowing those remaining out. His eyes soon adjusted to the decreased light as he stepped down to the floor. He searched through the bookshelves at the front of the house until he stumbled upon a short novel still preserved enough to read. He took it with him, wiped the dust from the dark leather cover. Through the short hallway, he traveled back to his old bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and set the candle on the nightstand beside it, mouthing silently to himself, “Ah, it’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and also have a new illustration: https://i.imgur.com/r5SkmFx.jpg  
> I've never drawn backlight before, but I think it was a mild success maybe? Don't blame me, blame my hand. Coloring this was murder on it. An attempt was made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before somebody realized a certain someone was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, the soldiers aren't inept. They had to be pretty extreme before, but it was just to get the ball rolling. The rest of the time, they have brains, I promise! Also, this chapter introduces the OC mentioned in the story's preface. I'm excited for you guys to get to know her, especially in chapters to come. She might be my favorite character to write.

Wheels rolling across the smooth floor and quiet, rhythmic footsteps were the only sounds present in the area. A short blonde soldier was making her rounds through the network of corridors. In front of her, she pushed a cart stocked full of trays; some were empty, others filled with whatever incoherent mess the chefs had elected to prepare. She paused at each door along the way, only stopping long enough to present a new tray through a slot and receive an old one to take back. Most prisoners were obedient and made no fuss about the routine. She believed it to be because they were happy – or as much as they could be in their situation. That belief in turn made her glad to have this task as part of her daily duties. Most of the time, anyway.

She reached the final cell in the block and passed an item from her inventory to the person on the other side. After it was taken, she waited patiently for another to be returned. Moments later, she was taken aback as a fistful of something, possibly potatoes, was chucked through the opening. It splattered onto her uniform, excess falling onto her boots. Angry, she shouted, “Hey! What did you do that for?!”

“I don’t want this shit! Take it back!” a gruff voice yelled from behind the heavy door.

“That’s not a good reason to be so rude!” she huffed. “Some people in the world would be very happy to have this stuff. Maybe you should be glad I give you anything at all,” she finished her retort by slamming the little door shut with a considerable metallic bang. She pulled a towel from the handle of her cart and clicked her tongue as she wiped the mess away. It left a faint stain behind on her shirt. Realizing her attempts to fix it weren’t going to do anything at the moment, she sighed and set off once again to finish up her job. She was nearly finished, too. There were only a handful more to go. She rounded two corners into the next hall over. The guard normally stationed in this one must have been on break, because no one was seated in the chair against the wall. She was a little disappointed by that. Nevertheless, she stopped by the door and held it open with her foot. With a tray in either hand, she pushed through the door, letting it swing shut freely behind her. Careful steps led her down the flight of stairs into one of the military prison’s isolation blocks. These kinds of cells were reserved for only the most dangerous of criminals and those being punished temporarily. Being down at this level was frightening for some of those who ventured through only once in a blue moon. But the sweet little blonde was used to it and knew that no one in these cells could harm her. She pushed one of her trays through a door at the front of the hall, smiling softly to herself as the person on the other side took it with gentle care. She waited a few seconds, but nothing was given to her.

“Can I have your old tray please?” she asked with a cheerful tone like she was speaking to a child. One was slowly passed through to her moments later. She took it away, thanking them in a singsong voice. The prisoners who had lost their minds to their cells were some of her favorites. Each one was very unique. This one was a sweetheart so long as nobody made eye contact. It was certainly bizarre, but she found it charming in a way. She continued on to the next one on her list. The second tray was handed into the cell. She was patient, but it didn’t move. This happened sometimes. Not everyone wanted to cooperate every single time.

She called out sweetly through the door, “Hey, it’s dinner time. It doesn’t matter if you’re hungry or not, you still have to take it, okay?” She paused, anticipating something to happen, but nothing did. Perhaps this one had fallen asleep. With her free hand, she knocked on the door and said a bit louder, “Wake up! Come get it!” Again, there was no sound. What could possibly be the holdup?

“Oh, this is ridiculous,” she muttered to herself, irritated. She opened the window at the top and stood on her toes to peek inside. “What are you— Huh?” She pulled the food away from the door and swiped her keycard through the lock. Her shoulder pushed the door open. Her bright blue eyes darted around the room, wide with complete shock. There was no one inside. Everything she was holding clattered to the floor. Horror filled her voice. “Oh my god… It can’t be… Captain!” she shouted as she turned and bolted as fast as her legs could carry her.

 

Meanwhile, the captain in charge of this particular base sat comfortably in her office filling out a short stack of paperwork. A wall of windows behind her cast bars of sunset upon every surface in the room. Aside from the light scratches from her pen, the room was calm and still. Mindless work such as this was something she found quite relaxing, especially at this time of day. The sudden ringing of the phone on her desk interrupted her focus. She exhaled sharply, and she brushed her wavy black hair away before placing the phone to her ear, giving the caller a standard greeting and waiting while they spoke.

“This is she,” she responded before continuing in a much friendlier manner, “Oh, hi! How are you?” She sat back in her chair with a slight smile. “Sure, what do you need? …Really? Congratulations! I’m sure you’re all very excited to see him get his powers. Though I must say, I never thought your son would be the type.” She chuckled at their response and confirmed, “Well, those tests never lie!”

The conversation was disrupted by the door to the office being bust open with great force. In the doorway stood the blonde soldier. Her whole body radiated panic. She attempted to gain her attention as she entered, “Captain!”

The captain held up a finger, silently telling her to wait. She continued speaking into the phone as if nothing happened, “Yes, I’d love to train him for you. I know some of the instructors can be pretty harsh. He’ll be in good hands with me, don’t you worry.”

A pause in the conversation. The frightened girl tried again, “An—”

A stern glare was shot across the room. Eyes like daggers made her voice catch in her throat. Though visibly annoyed, her voice never changed. “Sounds great. I’ll see you then. …You too. Take care now,” she hung up the phone before turning her attention to the blonde in front of her. She barked the soldier’s name with force, “Historia! What is so important that you had to barge in here?”

Historia immediately saluted her, though she was still stiff with nerves. She held the pose as she announced, “I sincerely apologize for the interruption, Captain Anushka. But I have made a grave discovery. It’s quite urgent. He’s gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

“The blood mage.”

“What?!” Anushka vociferated as she shot up from her chair and slammed her hands flat against her desk with enough force to shake the room, “What do you mean, he’s gone?!”

The small soldier yelped, “I mean, he’s not in his cell! He was there when I did the lunch rounds, so he vanished sometime between then and now.”

Anushka crossed an arm over her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose with a heavy exhale. She was absolutely fuming, but she did her best to regain her composure. “Well, did someone bring him out for something?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Goddammit…” she hissed. She cleared her throat and held down an intercom button. She announced into the microphone, “Attention all guards currently on duty. Please report to the conference room immediately. This is a mandatory emergency meeting.” As her message concluded, she released the button and stomped out of the room. Historia trailed behind her like a puppy.

 

In the conference room, seven soldiers sat around the dark, oval-shaped table in the center of the floor. The air in the room was tense and stagnant. The atmosphere created a material thicker than honey and harder than Inconel. It was impossible to cut through with a knife, as none was strong enough for the task. No one could relax a single muscle. Anushka stood at the head of the table, her dark brown eyes shifting from one nervous face to the other. Aside from Historia and herself, none of them knew why this meeting had been called. She drew out the silence, letting their thoughts plague them. When she finally began to speak, a couple of them jumped slightly in their seats.

“As you have all now heard, we have an emergency on our hands. A high priority security breach, to be more exact,” she began to slowly pace side to side, “Somehow, the blood mage has escaped his cell. In case any of you need a reminder, that man, if you would consider him as such, is one of, if not _the_ strongest weapon in our arsenal. He could wipe out our entire base if given the chance. We can _not_ afford to lose him. Have any of you seen anything suspicious today?”

A thick blanket of silence fell over the room. Everyone looked around at each other. Nearly all of them had nothing to say. For one, words sat on the tip of his tongue, but he feared being held responsible. When no one else spoke up, the tall blond scraped together the strength to rise from his seat and address the captain.

“Well, now that you mention it, there was apparently a school field trip going on today. I guess they were touring the main base, but one of them wandered in here. Said he was looking for a restroom.”

Anushka stared at him with hooded eyes, a scowl on her face. She took a moment to process what she just heard. She scolded slowly, “Reiner. It’s a Saturday. And this is a military base. We don’t allow field trips. How gullible could you possibly be? He was almost certainly an accomplice.”

The eyes of his black-haired friend, Bertholdt, widened at the sudden realization. He slapped Reiner on the arm. “You told him to go back to class by himself! If you had walked him out, we wouldn’t be here!”

“You could’ve brought him out too, you know!” Reiner retorted, “It’s not entirely my fault.”

The captain pointed at them both with her thumb and pinkie finger, “You let this happen? One month’s confinement starting tomorrow, both of you.”

The blond sputtered, “Wha— Seriously?!”

“That’s fair,” Bertholdt said calmly to no one in particular.

“No, it’s not! That’s completely unfair!”

Anushka boomed, “Reiner, do I need to lengthen your sentence?”

He shrank back down into his chair, averting his eyes, “No, one month is reasonable, thank you.”

“Great. I’ll call in a sketch artist for you two to talk to.” She turned her attention to the rest of the group, “As for the rest of you. Tonight, I need all of you to search the base. It’s possible that they’re still inside. However, in the event that they’re not, then I’ll alert the rest of the soldiers and send groups of scouts to search the area. If they are found, then we need them brought back alive. Whether they are armed or not, they are extremely dangerous. Your best weapons are going to be tasers and tranquilizers. Immobilize them without causing death or bloodshed. Understood?”

“Yes, Captain!” the soldiers responded in unison.

“Good!” she continued, “Most likely, they’re plotting a rebellion of some sort. I’m sure you’ve all heard of the previous uprising. While the current laws disallow new blood mages to live, we don’t know if any have passed under the radar. And we do _not_ want a repeat of last time. I can’t say for certain what they’re doing, but there is not a doubt in my mind that it’s nothing good. Find the convicts and bring them back as soon as possible. There’s not a moment to lose. Dismissed!”

* * *

Soft rays of yellow sunlight filtered through the trees. A gentle, cool breeze rustled plant life outside. The musical tweets of birds could be heard nearby, welcoming the new day. Bright beams streamed through the windows of the house, illuminating it properly for the first time. Eren sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the pleasant sounds. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced around the sunlit room. It didn’t look so scary anymore. Sure, the wallpaper was still peeling, and the floor and most surfaces were a disaster, but it no longer felt like something was lurking around the corner. He pushed himself to his feet and stretched before slipping his jeans back on. He poked his head out into the hallway. Looking around, he saw only stillness. Any movements he heard originated from himself. He approached Levi’s door and knocked gently with one knuckle. There was no response. He cracked the door open, staying as quiet as possible. Levi was still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. Eren couldn’t help the soft smile on his face. He shut the door gently and turned his attention elsewhere. It was then that he noticed all of the shoeprints on the floor, as well as newer footprints leading to him. He checked the bottom of his foot. It was practically black.

“Ugh, this place really is filthy…” he paused in contemplation before thinking aloud to himself, “Maybe I should get a head start. Yeah, I think Levi would appreciate that. I know I would.”

He searched through the kitchen until he found some towels that were somehow still intact. They were little more than rags at this point, but they would have to do. With a pot in hand, he wandered around the woods until he stumbled upon a stretch of a creek within sight of the house. Now armed with water, he set to work in the hallway. After wiping a small section with the wet cloth, he noticed there was a significant color difference. It only made him want to work faster. Once the hall was satisfactory to him, he continued into the dining room, giving the furniture a once-over in the process. In the kitchen, he found a handful of dishes and utensils that were still decent and wiped them down. They were then stacked on a low shelf with the hope that it would be least likely to give way. He then paused for a moment in front of the dreaded cabinet. He stared at it, pondering. Ultimately, he shook his head and dismissed it. _We don’t need that cabinet_ , he thought. Suddenly, a noise called his attention. It sounded like it was close by. Curious, he peeked through the archway into the nook next door. In the light fixture above the table was a bird nest he hadn’t noticed before. And sitting in it was a small, bright red bird singing a cheerful tune. With a small hop, it turned to look at him. From straight on its orange beak was outlined by a ring of black. It chirped with a slight tilt of its head as if to say hello. Eren lit up at the sight and sound, but quickly ducked away to avoid scaring the little bird from the room. It was a welcomed visitor; perhaps even a good omen. But he couldn’t stick around for chitchat with it. There was still more to be done. He walked back into the dining room to grab something from his bag, still on the table from the night before. Just as he was about to reach it, a glint of metal caught his eye. His knife was still lying on the table where he had left it. He picked it up and inspected it, sliding his fingers along the sharp blade.

“Maybe I should wait to test it again,” he whispered to himself. “If I don’t have my powers yet, then Levi needs to be awake, so he can fix my hand.” He paused, flipping the knife over. “But if I do have them…”

There was a moment of hesitation. There was a chance this was a bad idea. But he was too eager to wait. He pressed the blade to his left hand. With a quick swipe, he sliced open his tan skin. It caused him to inhale sharply through gritted teeth.

“Mm, yep, still stings,” he murmured before exhaling slowly and doing his best to relax. “Okay, let’s see…”

He looked at the dark blood slowly pooling in his hand. It was tough to keep his heart from racing. He set the blade back down and brought his free hand up over the warm fluid. As he curled his fingers as he had been taught, he mentally prayed that something might happen. No one answered him. Even so, he didn’t give up. _Come on_ , he thought, _focus_. He cleared his head and zeroed in on his actions. Nothing else mattered to him. All of his senses may as well have disappeared. He desperately wanted to be right in his attempt. But it felt like he was getting nowhere, no matter how hard he tried. He considered giving up. Something inside him urged him not to, but he found it harder and harder to listen. Then he noticed something odd. He stopped for a second. A ripple. Had he caused it? He wasn’t sure. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Nevertheless, it sparked him. He attempted to do it again. His eyes sparkled with excitement as his blood began to follow his command. A portion of it stretched up towards his fingers. He gasped. He could hardly believe his eyes.

“It’s actually working!” he cheered, his voice quieted some by awe. He started bouncing around, smiling ear to ear. A realization made him stop suddenly, his eyes wide with joy. “Levi!”

Eren raced across the house as fast as he could without making a mess. He pushed past the door to the bedroom, nearly sliding on his knees as he knelt by the bed. “Levi!” he exclaimed, gently shaking his shoulders to wake him, “Levi, wake up! Look!”

He half-opened his eyes, slightly confused as to what was going on. His voice was still groggy and slow from sleep, “What is it, Eren?”

Eren announced with a huge smile, “Check it out! My powers manifested! See?” He demonstrated, swirling the blood around again. He wasn’t very good at it, but it was enough that Levi could tell he was telling the truth.

Levi congratulated him as he rolled over, still sleepy, “That’s great. We can start your training today.”

The brunet gasped, overjoyed, “Really?! Can we start right now? I’m so excited!”

“I can tell. At least let me wake up first, okay? Maybe get some food too.”

He chuckled lightly, “Right, sorry. Also, how do I heal this like you did?”

“That’s going to be a while,” Levi informed. “Let’s just start with the basics and build your strength, okay? Let me do it.” Eren gladly held out his hand, which Levi took in his own. With an effortless wave, the wound was healed in mere seconds. He glanced up at the boy’s bright face and asked, “Still think that feels weird?”

“Very,” Eren confirmed. “Now come on, get up! I wanna get started!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there,” he said quietly as he pushed himself upright. Eren bounded out of the room, far too eager to sit still for even a moment. Levi forced himself to his feet, at which point he was finally actually awake. “I didn’t realize I’d adopted a puppy,” he muttered to himself as he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super happy Eren is the best Eren, wouldn't you agree?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets his first real taste of blood magic. How exciting!

It was nearly midday now. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky overhead. The morning’s breeze had died down almost completely, leaving the innumerable trees stagnant. The two mages walked out the back door of the house and stepped out into the peaceful woods that encompassed them. They made sure to stay within sight of the building just in case something happened. There was always a chance for a squad of soldiers to catch sight of them when they were outside. But it was a chance they had to take if they wanted to get anything done.

“Okay, Eren,” the onyx-haired master began, his arms folded together, “are you ready for your first lesson?”

Eren’s hand raised reflexively into a salute, “Yes, sir!”

Levi stared at him for a moment in slight surprise and confusion. This was such a foreign gesture to him. In fact, he had never seen it before. Perplexed, he questioned, “What are you doing?”

“Saluting, because you’re a soldier. Or you were, anyway. Should I not do that?”

“That’s not a salute. Why is your hand on your head? If you’re going to do that, do it right. Make your hand a fist and place it over your heart.”

Eren had to take a second to comprehend the correction. Had the action been different long ago? Perhaps it was a pose specific to blood mages. Either way, he didn’t vocalize any questions in his head. He adjusted accordingly, hoping his interpretation of the instruction was correct. A slight nod of approval made him feel a little relieved. He relaxed with his arms at his sides once more as Levi continued.

“Right, so, you sort of know how to move blood already. But you’ve only done it once so let’s start from there.” The brunet nodded, eager to attempt whatever was thrown at him. Levi had to think; he hadn’t taught anyone in forever. Memories of his own training were fuzzy now. But blood magic had always been easy, he figured. He was certain his student would get it in no time at all. He straightened up and began his instruction by asking, “When you showed me you could use magic, where did you feel that power was coming from?”

Eren hummed, trying to remember if anything felt different. “Hmm, I don’t know. I guess I wasn’t really paying attention to that,” he concluded.

“Well, a mage’s power comes from their chest,” Levi informed, “but it’s expelled through their hands. As blood mages, we can also take in extra power from external sources. This additional energy helps to make your powers stronger. It also rejuvenates you, in a way. It stops the clock temporarily based on how much you take, and you can always add to your time by getting more. There’s no limit. Hence why I’m standing before you right now. Would you like to try it?”

“Of course! What’s the first step?”

He fished the knife from his pocket and flipped the blade out as he spoke, “First of all, you need external blood. It won’t work with your own, so I’m going to have you try with mine.”

“But won’t that hurt you?” Eren’s voice and expression showed equal levels of concern, “I wouldn’t want to steal life from you.”

The worry was brushed aside without a second thought, “No, it won’t hurt at all. And anything you take, I can always gain back long before I need it.” As he spoke, he was completely nonchalant about slicing into his hand. Instead of allowing himself to bleed normally, he sped up the process by pulling the substance straight from his veins. He cupped his hands together and held the well of blood out towards his apprentice. “Go on, try it.”

“Um, alright.” He was nervous. Levi hadn’t exactly told him what to do or how to do it. Maybe there was no right or wrong way? He would just have to give it his best guess. He thrust both of his hands out straight as if he were trying to push a wall. When nothing happened, he started waving them around in small circles. It clearly wasn’t correct. He sighed, “This isn’t working. How do I do it?”

“I thought you’d never ask. First off, you only need one hand for this so pick one.” Eren heeded the instruction and dropped his left hand down, keeping his right outstretched. “Next, take a deep breath and relax. You’re far too stiff.” He did as he was told. His shoulders dropped, and his elbow and wrist unlocked, maintaining a slight bend at each joint. Levi continued, “Good. Now, I want you to draw it towards you with a steady hand. Kind of like how you did to test your powers, but physically pull it. Don’t stop until it reaches you.”

“Okay, I’ll try,” Eren couldn’t deny being at least a little anxious. It was made to sound so simple like it should be effortless, yet he didn’t feel like it actually was. He wasn’t sure exactly what would happen if he did it right. There was nothing to gain from worrying about it, though. The least he could do was try. He took another breath to clear his mind. His powers had only existed for less than half a day, and he was nowhere near having a complete grasp of them. Because of that, he had to focus hard. Nothing short of an explosion could distract him. His brows furrowed together, and his eyes were locked on his target. His fingers curled slightly as if he were turning a doorknob. The small pool in Levi’s hands began to warp and bend. He was excited to have gotten ahold of it at all, but he didn’t let it get to him. He couldn’t stop there. With the dark liquid following his command, he pulled his arm back, keeping his elbow at a right angle by his side. At the same time, a ribbon of red arced out towards him. When it reached his hand, it split into sections that enveloped each of his fingers. Halfway down each digit, it disappeared out of sight. His heart was aflutter. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He actually absorbed blood! Doing so made him feel warmer inside. He could feel energy building like a rush of adrenaline, but better. He’d never felt anything like this before, and it amazed him. After all of the blood had faded away, he examined his hand with a delighted smile stuck on his face. There was absolutely no physical way to tell that anything had even touched him. No marks, no stains, nothing.

As Levi fixed himself up, he inquired, “How do you feel?”

Eren felt so overwhelmingly elated that he struggled to find words to describe it. The rush of energy made being still impossible. He started bouncing on his toes as he answered, “Like I could run a 10K right this second! Ah, this is awesome!” He couldn’t wipe the huge grin off his face. “What’s next? Whatever you’ve got, I feel ready for it!”

The mage took a second to think, “Okay, well, the foundation of most skills is being able to control blood, like you just did, but while it’s still inside your target. You’re still new, so how about you simply try to take control of something. Something small, perhaps. Like…” He searched the forest surrounding them for an acceptable being. Movement on a branch from a nearby tree caught his eye. He pointed towards it, “…that. There’s a squirrel on that branch. You see it?”

“Yeah.”

“Use that. Try to control it.”

“And how exactly do I do that?” Eren asked, feeling slightly more apprehensive about the situation. What did he mean by ‘control’?

Levi did his best to explain, but he’d never been too good with words, “When you use magic to control something or someone, you send a little burst of energy towards them to grab them, in a sense. Don’t worry, it’s easy.”

Eren shrugged, “Okay, I’ll give it a shot.” He extended his arm once more, remembering to keep it relaxed as he aimed his hand towards the fuzzy animal in the tree. The little squirrel took notice of his movement and gave him its full attention. It took a curious step along the branch towards him to get a closer look. Eren focused his mind and eyes on it. He really didn’t want to mess this up. When he felt ready, he jolted his fingers out straight as if he were flicking water at someone. For a split second, he actually felt a small wave push through his body and leave his hand. It didn’t feel real. But it must have been because the squirrel’s body suddenly stiffened. It looked like it had been frozen solid. It seemed there was no way for it to move on its own. Eren’s eyes widened. He wasn’t completely sure of what just happened.

“Good, you’ve got it,” Levi said, “You just might be a natural at this.” Eren couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He continued, “Well now that you’ve got it, you might as well try to move it.”

“Move it?”

“Yeah. See the position your fingers fell into naturally? It’s like you’re tied to the strings of a marionette, your puppet being that squirrel up there. Wherever you move your hand, it will follow. Just think about moving it as if it were your own body. It shouldn’t be difficult at all.”

The instructions made sense, but Eren still wasn’t sure about it. He took a hint from Levi’s body language that there was no danger in the situation. He must have been doing something right so far. But there was a twinge of fear still in him. He did his best to push it aside and do as he was told. Slow and steady, he lifted his hand skyward. Following in sync with his motion, the squirrel began to rise up from the branch into the air. There was no doubt it was fully aware of what was happening, and it didn’t like it either. The tiny creature started making all kinds of loud squeaks and chitters. The sounds startled Eren. He hadn’t expected that; he was trying so hard to be gentle. He gasped and pulled his hand away quickly, releasing his figurative grip on the squirrel. It fell down and clamored to find its footing on the branch before it darted up the tree and out of sight.

The boy was shocked and extremely concerned. He struggled to speak, “I… I—”

“You did great,” Levi interrupted, “You actually had it for a second there. Good job.”

Eren’s voice was riddled with worry, “No, I think I hurt it. It was just an innocent squirrel. I didn’t want to do that!”

He was dismissed plainly, “No, you didn’t hurt it.”

“But all that noise—”

“Those sounds were to warn others nearby about danger, but they didn’t indicate pain.”

“You don’t know that!” He ran up to the tree and began shouting up into the branches, “Squirrel, please come back! I’m sorry!”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Eren, I said it’s not hurt. And if you keep that yelling up, then you’ll scare away any more animals around here and you won’t be able to practice.”

“Good!” Eren retorted, “I don’t want to hurt them! They’re not doing anything to anybody!”

Levi huffed. He didn’t think this would be so hard for either of them. He corrected, “If you don’t choose to cause pain, then you won’t. Look, you can practice on me if that makes you more comfortable.”

“What?!” he yelped. “I would never do that!”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Levi barked sternly, “Let me show you that it’s fine.” He raised his hand toward Eren, whose fight-or-flight reaction kicked in immediately. He ducked out of the way and dashed a few paces to the side. His fear-filled eyes never left Levi for even a fraction of a second.

“Levi, what are you doing?” His voice was a little shaky. Levi turned to face him, his hand still extended. Eren took a step back. He had nowhere to go. It wasn’t like he could just leave. He demanded, though practically begging, “Put your hand down!”

Levi challenged, “How about you make me, brat? I’m sure you can do it.”

A slew of blurred thoughts were racing through Eren’s mind all at once. He couldn’t think straight or react fast enough. As much as he wanted to make him, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was too scared of accidentally doing real damage to the one and only person who could help him. Even if he could miraculously figure out how to stop him and fight back, what good would that do? If the two of them weren’t on the same side, he didn’t stand a chance at surviving, let alone learning how to use his powers. But Levi was closing in on him, little by little. He hadn’t cast any spell yet. He was waiting, trying to put enough fear into Eren to make him strike first. When that didn’t happen, his livid eyes turned dark. Eren noticed his fingers starting to move. The frightened student cried out, “Levi, don’t—!”

Before he could finish his sentence, every muscle in his body suddenly felt stiff and rigid. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t move anything. He was under Levi’s control, completely at his mercy. He was terrified. Levi took a couple of steps forward. At the same time, he pulled his hand back, bringing Eren towards him, his feet being dragged across the forest floor. He forced him down so their eyes were level. They were less than a foot apart. The puppeteer asked coolly, “Are you in pain?”

Eren had to strain himself to speak. When he finally found his voice, it was weak. He responded slowly through clenched teeth, “There’s a lot of tension.”

“But does it hurt?” he pressed.

The brunet paused for a moment before coming to an answer, “Not really, no.”

There was a faint hint of a smirk on Levi’s face as he pointed out, “See? What did I tell you? This doesn’t hurt. But if I wanted to…” with a simple flick of two fingers, Eren’s arms were forced out to the side, parallel to the ground and straight as a board, “I could break your elbows or send you crashing into the ground at terminal velocity. Would you like to try that?”

He managed to croak out, “I’d like to be let go.”

At the sound of Eren’s voice, Levi’s face relaxed from its tense expression. He realized that maybe he was being a little hard on him. He exhaled through his nose and relinquished his control over his apprentice’s body. Eren immediately collapsed to his knees. He clutched his chest tight, his breathing ragged. He could barely hold himself up. Levi watched him for a moment before sighing quietly. He knelt down in front of him, trying his best to make eye contact even though those bright green eyes never once looked up to meet his gaze.

He apologized, his voice low, “Look, I’m sorry I had to do that. It was the only way to get you to listen. But you understand now, don’t you?”

Eren was still breathless, but he answered, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.” He paused before he explained, “You need to learn that blood magic also comes from strength. Physical, mental, and emotional. That strength is in there, I know it. You just need to find it. Now, would you like to try again?”

“Yeah, just… Just give me a minute.”

 

After Eren had calmed down and was well enough to stand, he worked as hard as he could to do well in his training and hopefully meet Levi’s high standards. Now aware that tossing his student overboard in the middle of the ocean wasn’t the best way to teach him to swim, Levi worked with him at a much slower pace. He backtracked and didn’t let him use his powers right away. Instead, he taught him the proper form and technique for the skills he had been previously introduced to. The movements associated with blood magic had a flowing quality to them, similar to water, though not quite as graceful. Depending on what the user desired to accomplish, they could do anything from bold, powerful strikes to slow, refined motions. There was certainly a learning curve for Eren, who had never been too great with his hands. For the most part, his past experience only came from the occasional fistfight at school. He had to try over and over, constantly being corrected, before muscle memory ever began to help out. It didn’t help that Levi wanted him to get as perfect as he could. He wanted to build a strong foundation long before they moved on to more difficult skills.

They’d been working for a couple of hours, or at least it felt like they had. The muscles in Eren’s shoulders and arms were tired and heavy. His training was basically a workout. He knew it would help him to be stronger, but he hadn’t expected it to be so difficult. Levi helped him slowly build his abilities by having him try to control incrementally larger creatures in the area. Expending all that energy turned out to be quite taxing for a beginner. But it was important that they pressed forward. They didn’t have time for much dilly-dallying. Levi could tell Eren was starting to get pretty tired. He wanted to give him one last push before he could call it a day. He turned to his apprentice and suggested, “Think you’re ready for a human target yet?”

“I might be. I can try,” Eren said as he stretched his arms.

“Alright, then I’m ready when you are,” Levi backed up until he was roughly three yards away. He stood in a neutral pose and waited patiently for Eren to give him his best shot. The brunet, though more experienced now, was still a little uneasy about using his teacher as his target. While he would be careful not to do any harm, he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough for the task. He wasn’t sure how much power it would take to control a person. But he figured that since he was still new, he’d best give it his all. Previous practice made the skill easier for him, but it was nowhere near second nature yet. He still had to focus, though it didn’t take as much as it used to. He exhaled slowly to calm himself down, then raised his hand with a stern gaze. After a short moment followed by a quick flick of his wrist, he saw Levi’s whole body turn tense. At the same time, he shot a couple of inches off the ground, stopping just as suddenly as he’d started. Eren might have pushed a little harder than he should have. He took a mental note of that for the future.

“A little fast there, but good job,” Levi noted, though with some difficulty.

Eren was proud to have succeeded so far, but he soon found himself lost. “What should I do?”

“Just follow my command. Lift me up.” The young mage nodded. He rotated his hand so his palm faced the sky. Maintaining a gradual pace, he raised his arm higher, pulling Levi into the air in tandem. He was several feet into the air before he spoke again, “Good, stop. Now put me back on the ground. Gently.” Eren followed the command without hesitation. He flipped his hand back over and pushed his puppet back down to the earth. He made sure his footing looked stable before he stopped.

“I think you’re getting the hang of it,” Levi praised. “How about you try just moving my arms?”

“Okay. I’ll try not to break them.” Finer movements such as controlling individual limbs required more concentration than moving the entire body as a whole. He had to separate the different parts in his mind. His brain had to act as though he were moving his own body without actually doing so. It wasn’t anywhere near as easy as Levi had made it look. With his mind near overdrive, Eren raised two of his fingers as he’d been taught, one for each arm. Levi’s hands were soon over his head, though they hadn’t followed the exact path he’d planned. Nothing was dislocated or broken, so he still chalked it up as a success.

“Very good, Eren. Now put them back down, and then let me go.”

He nodded softly. Keeping his focus intact, he brought his fingers back to a resting position. The arms they controlled were nearly parallel to the rest of Levi’s body, but only a bit askew. He felt that was passable. He relaxed his hand and pulled it away, returning control to Levi once more. Once able to move, he was quick to regain his footing without falling over. He took a few deep breaths, allowing his muscles some time to loosen up. Eren saw he was okay and felt a bit excited. He was spent from working so hard, but his emotions prevented him from showing it. He approached with a smile and asked, “How was that?”

Levi told him, still catching his breath, “A bit shaky. But you’re doing well for your first day. We can practice every day until you’re ready for a new skill.”

“New skill?!” the boy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, “I can’t wait! Can’t I try one tomorrow? Please?”

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to. You’re not ready yet.”

He whined, “Aww, but—”

“No buts,” Levi stopped him, then turned to walk back to the house, “There’s still more work to be done. For example, we still need to clean this place up.”

“What? But I did that this morning!” Eren complained.

“And I appreciate that. But you missed a few spots.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere,” Levi stated simply before disappearing into the old structure. Eren was exhausted already. He didn’t want to have to do more work on top of everything else. But it couldn’t be helped. With a huff, he forced himself to follow him into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't any scenes I /really/ want to show until chapter 7 (which, let me tell you, is probably my best drawing ever), so I'm sorry illustrations are so infrequent. Blame the setting. I can't draw a tree to save my life, let alone an entire forest (╥﹏╥) Believe me, I tried, I spared you.
> 
> Interesting tidbit of information: In order to figure out what sorts of things they could do, I based their powers on a list of blood mage powers for 4th edition DnD characters (thanks google). They don't have levels in their world, but the list was helpful to figure out how difficult a skill should be and what it should be able to do. According to the list, Eren has learned the first two level one at-will spells. Round of applause lol
> 
> Not all of the spells on the list will be used in the story, and some extras that I came up with myself are not represented on the list, but I still like to cite my sources. If you want to read through the list yourself, it's right here: https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Blood_Mage_Powers_(4e_Power_List)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anushka really needs to find to find these mages before they do something terrible. Fortunately for her, she can get a little help from the police.

Not a single cadet within the confines of the military base was allowed to rest for even a moment. Every able body was tasked with searching the property high and low. Nothing was to be left unturned. Every room, every hallway, every piece of furniture was to be turned upside down and inside out without exception. Outside of the buildings, they scoured every square inch of forest contained by the perimeter fence. No nooks or crannies were spared. That was the order they had been given at sunrise hours before.

Half of the soldiers searched independently, while others worked in pairs or teams of three. Most were armed with a handheld radar device that scanned the area within a two-mile radius for magic energy lingering in the air. Since the sensors in the devices could not differentiate between mage types, any and all soldiers who possessed powers were barred from using them during the investigation. In addition, firearms of any sort were banned from use until the missing persons were found and recovered. No matter the law, Levi and potentially his accomplice were far more valuable to the military alive rather than dead. One of the highest priorities was to always avoid injury to both them and the soldiers alike at any cost. If even a cell of blood entered the world, they were certain all hell would break loose. They would have to rely on traditional methods to subdue their targets. Each soldier had two holsters on their belt that respectively carried a stun gun and a taser. In addition, they were also armed with syringes of a liquid tranquilizer meant to be injected directly into the bloodstream. It had been specially designed to act quickly and immobilize the target while still allowing them to retain consciousness.

They had been searching the compound with a fine-toothed comb for hours on end. So far, not a single radar device had given any signs that something was amiss. No new clues could be found either. It seemed the blood mage and his aide had vanished without a trace. Anushka was none too pleased. She stormed through the halls, her hands clenched into tight fists. She watched everyone bustle to-and-fro around her, but she did not join them. As captain, she had more important matters to attend to. There was only time in her schedule to lead. She turned a corner and quickly spotted one of the base’s prison guards.

“You there! Ymir!” she boomed as she approached the guard, every step a roll of thunder. A shockwave shook the taller woman. With less than a moment’s hesitation, she turned on her heels and faced her superior with a salute.

“Yes, Captain!”

Anushka halted in front of the guard and demanded an update, “What’s the status of the blood mage?”

Ymir lowered her hand to her side and stood as straight and stiff as a statue as she answered, “No sign of him yet, Ma’am. I’m starting to think he isn’t here. I mean, do you really think he’d be stupid enough to hide _inside_ the base?”

“No, but there’s always a chance. We need to be thorough about this. There’d be no sense in sending out troops if it wasn’t necessary. How much of the base has been searched?”

“I would estimate at least 75%,” she guessed, though her tone made it sound more like a fact. Anushka didn’t like the sound of that. At the rate they were working, things were moving far too slowly for her liking. She had to start broadening their search as soon as possible.

She ordered, “Alright, I want you to get the police on the phone. See if they have any information related to this.”

“Right away, Captain!” Ymir rushed past, taking off at full speed towards the nearest phone. Not quite satisfied yet, Anushka continued down the hall. She stopped next to a team of soldiers a short distance away. They were busy crossing off parts of a map and discussing where to investigate next.

None of them took notice of her presence until she announced, “Attention! You three!”

The soldiers looked up immediately. They jumped into proud salutes. She continued, “The interior has more than enough soldiers investigating. I’m assigning you three to scout duty. Please wait out in the yard for further instructions.”

The trio sounded nearly in unison, “Yes, Ma’am!” before they took off down the hall and around a corner, out of sight.

Anushka heard footsteps behind her. She spun around in a flash, barely giving her eyes enough time to register the faces of the soldiers before calling out to them, “And you two! Did you hear what I just said?”

“Loud and clear,” the cadet to her right confirmed.

“Good. Then join the scouts. And gather more soldiers on your way to the yard. I want as many people as we can spare.”

* * *

The midday sun shone brightly over the grassy clearing boxed in by buildings. In the center of the field, a sizable platoon had formed. The troops stood at attention, their focus fixated on a small platform acting as a stage. Anushka eyed them from atop the stage, her hands clasped behind her back. Though her rank was captain, she carried herself like a commander. The colorful badges on her dark suit only served to increase her dauntingness. She interrupted the stressed silence as her voice demanded their ears to receive her announcement.

“Listen up, soldiers! We are now certain that the blood mage and his accomplice, or accomplices, are not within the bounds of the base. That means they could be anywhere. Considering the average walking speed of a human and the approximate time that has passed, we estimate they could be anywhere within a fifty-mile radius, and that’s assuming they don’t have any other transportation. With every passing hour, that number increases. So, you are all being sent out on a mission to locate them and bring them back here alive. If there is any blood spilled, no matter who it’s from, it will only make our mage stronger. And right now, we don’t want that. Leave your firearms here. The only tools you want to take are electroshock weapons and tranquilizers to incapacitate them, along with an energy radar to help locate them if they’re practicing magic. Have I made myself clear?”

The entire group chanted as one voice, “Yes, Captain Anushka!”

“Great,” she continued, “Now, I want all of you to split up into sections of five. Half of you will search the city. You will search every nook and cranny of it, and I mean that in the most literal way possible. They may have set up a hidden base somewhere that could easily be overlooked. If they are in the city, there is no telling what sort of destruction could occur. This is why you must act quickly. The other half, you will scout out the surrounding forest. It’s a lot of ground to cover, so keep your eyes peeled. Look for markings on trees, footprints, and anything that looks manmade and out of place. One person in each section should have a radio to contact everyone else. If any of you find them, tell the others and bring them back immediately. Now pack your things and get to work! You’re dismissed!”

As soon as her announcement came to an end, the soldiers split off into groups and began talking amongst themselves, planning what to do and where to go. Anushka loved to see everyone follow her orders so readily.  For once, they functioned like a well-oiled machine. It took a little weight off her shoulders. There was no time to breathe easy, though. Speedy footsteps approached her from the side. She turned to face their source. It was Ymir, sprinting across the field with a small bundle of papers in her arms. She announced as she arrived on the stage, “Captain! I just got off the phone with the chief of police.”

“What did he say?” the captain inquired.

“He said he hadn’t seen any sign of our blood mage. But, they recently pursued a different soon-to-be blood mage that escaped after completing the test at their local facility. The kid got away and they haven’t seen him since. But they did get his name and a photo ID from his test administrator. They sent us a copy,” Ymir held out two pictures. One was a blown-up driver’s license photograph, the other a pencil drawing. “I think he looks pretty similar to the composite sketch we got from Reiner and Bertholdt’s description.”

Anushka examined the two images with scrutiny. She agreed, “You’re right, that must be him. What’s his name?”

“Eren Jaeger. He was tested about three days ago now.”

“I see. With any luck, we’re not too late. Do you have copies of this photo on you?”

“Yes, I made a few,” Ymir gestured to the small stack of papers she carried under her arm.

Anushka pointed, “Great. Give one to each of the sections over there.”

“On it,” she began to step away, but soon stopped herself as she recalled, “Oh, also, the chief of police wants you to come down to the precinct.”

“What for?”

“Well, while he doesn’t have any blood mages, he does have who he believes are some associates that might be of use to you.”

The stressed leader sighed, “I suppose that’s better than nothing. I’ll head over there as soon as I can. Good work, Ymir.”

“Thank you, Captain,” the freckled soldier said just before she bounded away to hand out smaller copies of the photo to the others. Glad to see some form of progress happening, Anushka turned her focus away. She left the commotion behind and began to make her way towards the main building.

* * *

The sunlight that filtered through the tall tinted windows may as well have not existed at all. The lobby was brightly lit by panels of white light embedded in the ceiling. It was silent aside from the secretary behind the desk speaking quietly into a phone. The captain had seated herself comfortably in one of the chairs that lined the perimeter of the room. Another person waiting across the way from her dared not make eye contact. Her decorated suit made her look quite dominating to civilians. She hardly noticed their avoidance, though. Her mind was elsewhere. Trains of thought branched like fractals, filled with plans for her soldiers and for her own time spent in the police department. It was enough to give an average person a headache. But she had grown used to it. Being handed one stressful situation after another was just part of her job, though one this big was a rarity.

A couple of minutes after the secretary hung up the phone, the chief of police emerged into the lobby. Light danced across his shiny gold badge, making it jump off the backdrop of his neatly buttoned shirt. Small yellow pins decorated the front of his collar, drawing lines towards his tie. Not a strand of blond hair was out of place. He stopped in front of her and extended a hand as he greeted with a gentle smile, “Good afternoon, Anushka.”

She’d recognize that face anywhere. An old friend from boot camp. They’d even toured together before life split their paths. Though they didn’t look it, they were equals. She stood from her chair and shook his hand as she replied, “Erwin, it's good to see you. You haven’t changed a bit. So, where are these suspects of yours?”

“One is waiting for you in the interrogation room,” he informed, “and the other is currently in holding for later questioning.”

“Ah, may I?”

“By all means. Follow me.” Erwin turned and led her through a set of doors. They snaked through hallways towards the back of the building. Through another door, they entered a small observation room. On one wall was a large pane of one-way glass, with a locked door at the far end. The two of them stopped in front of the window. Anushka observed the character on the other side with a stern gaze. A tired woman, older than herself, sat at the table with index fingers pressed together on her lips. Eyes glanced around the floor in thought. She could tell there was plenty of nervous energy in the small room.

She asked the chief after a handful of seconds, “Who is this?”

“This is the woman we apprehended right away,” he began. “Her name’s Carla Jaeger, Eren’s mother. From what we can gather, she was the last person he spoke to before disappearing. So far, she’s refused to tell us much more than what we already have on file about him. We believe she knows more than she lets on. You can read her previous answers in the case file,” He picked up a folder from the back counter and handed it to her.

“Thanks. What about his father?”

Erwin shrugged, “As far as our records show, he’s out of the picture. Off the grid too, so to speak. The two got divorced early on. He owns a small house outside of town, but I wouldn’t say he lives there. He’s a bit nomadic, always on the road. We checked the address, but it looked like no one had been there for a couple weeks. I highly doubt he has any involvement in this.”

“Then who’s in holding?” Anushka wondered aloud.

“His adopted younger sister, Mikasa Ackerman. She wasn’t present at the time of his disappearance. Her alibi checks out, she was in school at the time. But she could still be an accessory.”

She hummed in thought, sorting the information, before she concluded, “Alright, let’s see if either of them will talk to me. Let me in.”

Erwin unlocked the door and opened it for her. Once she passed through into the little room, it was shut once more behind her. She took a seat at the table in the center of the room. One look from Carla and she could tell that a million questions had been shot at her already. She knew she needed to seem easier to talk to than the police had likely been. With as gentle and kind of a tone as she could muster, she introduced herself, “Good afternoon. My name is Anushka, I’m the captain in charge of the military base just outside of town. How are you doing today?”

“Fine,” the response was plain and simple. It was clear she didn’t want to talk. The wavy-haired brunette didn’t let it waiver her guise, though.

She flipped through the papers in the case file as she continued, “That’s wonderful, I’m glad. I just have a few quick questions to ask you. Would that be okay?”

“Of course, but I’ve already told the police everything.”

Anushka was quick to politely dismiss her complaint, “Oh, I’m sure you have, but I’d like to hear what you have to say for myself. So, let’s get started, shall we?” A short pause. “I’m sorry. We’ve hardly met, would you mind telling me your name?” The subject across the table stated her full name, though it had already been provided by both Erwin and the file. The question was only asked to build a baseline, to give the captain an idea of what truth looked like when she wore it. Anushka also had her provide her home address, birthday, and random information like what her favorite song was. Just to get her a bit more relaxed. With the responses neatly noted in her mind, she began the real line of questioning, “Tell me, when was the last time you saw your son?”

Carla’s shoulders tensed ever so slightly at the sound of the question. She dreaded the memory that flooded her mind. With stiff joints, she folded her arms over her chest in the hope that it would make her look less rigid. It didn’t. Her eyes couldn’t focus on anything in particular. When she realized this, she steeled them. She dared to make eye contact, held it as long as she could, finally answered, “When he left the house for his test.”

“And that was two days ago, on the thirtieth?” Anushka clarified.

“Yes, that’s right.”

She skimmed through a report towards the front of the file, “It says here that he drove away after his test. The police found his motorcycle in your driveway. Are you sure you didn’t see him come home?”

Carla shook her head, “No, I never saw him come home. I would’ve heard him come in if he had, and seen him too since I was straightening up in the living room.”

She felt fairly confident that she was being lied to. But she wanted to keep their conversation relatively pleasant and friendly. Instead of prodding further on the matter, she elected to change the subject. “Did Eren ever talk about being a mage?”

“He always talked about how he hoped he’d become a battle mage. He really wanted to get into the army. Don’t ask me where he got that idea from though. I don’t know.”

Anushka rephrased her question, “Did he ever tell you that he’s a mage?”

Carla scoffed, exaggeratedly so, as if flabbergasted by such a question being asked, “Of course not. It’s like I said, I _know_ he didn’t come home. I was alone, watching tv and doing housework until the police showed up. When would he have told me?”

“Right, I understand,” she nodded slightly. She took a mental note that the phrasing of her answer changed a bit. This woman was definitely hiding the truth from her. She switched gears again and asked, “Has Eren ever been one to break laws or get into trouble?”

There was a moment of pause before an answer surfaced, more relaxed, though barely, “Well, he got into fights at school sometimes, but I don’t think he ever started any. He was just, quick to defend his friends is all. It didn’t matter how many there were, he’d always jump in to save them. I’d just about given up telling him to stop. As for breaking laws, I’ve never had to pick him up from the police so no. The principal, maybe, but never police. He’s a good kid.”

“Then can you explain to me why he was seen illegally trespassing in my prison?”

Carla stiffened, caught off guard by the sudden added bite in her voice. This was new information. Who saw him? Was he okay? She suddenly felt cornered. She turned her head away, “I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

The captain asked coolly, “Are you aware of the existence of a blood mage held by the military?”

Vowels drawn out slightly, perhaps to stall, “I’ve heard rumors.”

She elaborated further, “And are you aware that our mage disappeared the day after your son was declared a blood mage?”

A twitch of expression, so fast it could hardly be recognized as anything. “I was not,” Carla told her, “I sure hope you find your mage. I hear that kind is quite dangerous.”

“But you don’t hope we find your son?” Anushka countered, “It seems like as a mother, you should be very worried.”

“Worried? Well, I mean… If it’s true that he’s a blood mage, then of course I’m worried. But I know my son, and he’d absolutely never hurt a fly. He doesn’t deserve to be killed over something that was out of his control. I don’t care what the law says.”

She speculated, “So you would be happy never seeing him again?”

Her voice was adamant, “No, I’d love to see him again. If I could, I’d know he was okay. Unless he was brought in by you, that is,” Carla fell silent for a second, suddenly pained by a worried train of thought. Blurs of what might happen to him if he were found flooded her mind without her consent. She’d want nothing more than to save him but would be powerless to do so. A swallow, though her mouth had been dry. “Could I get a glass of water?”

Anushka picked up the folder from the table as she stood and answered, “Sure, one moment.” She walked back through the door into the observation area. Erwin was still standing there patiently. He had been watching and listening the whole time. She told him to give the mother a break for a while. They wouldn’t get anywhere with her at this rate. Instead, she wanted to speak with the younger sister for a bit. She had a thought that Mikasa might know things Carla didn’t. Kids tended to keep secrets well-hidden from their parents but feel safe telling them to close friends or other family members. If her fear that this event was linked to something bigger was true, she would be the one to ask.

Erwin granted her wish and escorted Carla away. He came back with the half-Asian teen in tow and sat her down in the interrogation room. She stared at her feet quietly while she waited in the silent chamber. When Anushka entered and sat down, her mocha eyes met the dim gray ones in front of her. She wasn’t as intimidated as others typically were. The captain introduced herself and began the interview. She delivered a similar line of questions to the young girl as she had asked before. Her answers told a complementary story, though they were more complete. She included more details like what they were doing when she last saw her brother and what time he left the house. Her voice was steady the whole time. Eyes stayed calm, never lingering in one place too long or too little. She didn’t fidget or shift in her seat much, though she almost always had a hand pressed to the maroon scarf around her neck. When asked about it, she told her Eren had given it to her when they first met, and it was very important to her. That was all. It was evident from her tone that she missed him quite a bit. She was worried about his safety, wherever he was.

When the interview was over, Anushka had come to a conclusion about the two of them. Mikasa was telling the truth in all of her answers. She really knew nothing more than what the police had told her about the situation. She could be useful, though, as she could provide insight into Eren’s personality and habits. If he were leading the way, that information would be vital to their search. Carla, on the other hand, seemed very suspicious. She must have been involved in the matter in some way, though she wasn’t sure to what extent. She informed Erwin of her thoughts on them, then decided to offer him a proposal. “If it’s alright, I’d like to take them both off your hands, since this is a military matter, after all.”

The tall blond smiled graciously, “Please, it’s no problem at all. I’ll get someone to help you transport them.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Anushka said as he walked past her and left the room. She stayed behind and waited for his timely return. She stood with her hands behind her back as she watched the girl on the other side of the glass thumb the fabric wrapped atop her shoulders. She couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corners of her mouth. _This is going to be fun_ , she thought to herself. While she might not be able to squeeze much information out of them in this environment, she felt much more confident in her ability to do so on her home turf. She had her own set of methods for, persuading people to do what she wanted. And she was certain that with these two, it’d be a piece of cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed at the beginning, I never actually confirmed Carla was hurt at all. That's because she wasn't. You probably thought she was dead. I wouldn't do that to her, she doesn't deserve that. You're welcome lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts continue their search for the fugitives, but they might not like what they find.

A bright red bird perched itself high in a tree, singing a cheerful, interested tune as it watched the movement below. A medley of muffled beats pushed through the air, bringing a white noise to the still woods. Across the grassy forest floor walked five horses. On their backs, each carried a soldier in uniform, their camo clothing helping to hide them among the mess of towering trees. They wander together in a tight V formation. The leader of the group alternated his gaze between the ground in front of them and the radar in his hand. Behind him, the other four peered between the rough, dark columns for signs of human life. Thus far, no one had seen anything out of the ordinary. Squirrels skittered from tree to tree, the occasional fox observed them from afar, but there were no people aside from themselves. The glowing bar rotated around the small circular screen in an endless cycle. Not once was there a ping of something found. There was only monotony as they zigged and zagged randomly through the forest. They had no set destination, and no way to mark where they had already been. All they had was the supplies they’d packed and no choice but to keep moving.

A voice groaned with boredom from the leader’s right. A soldier with short, sandy blond hair threw his head back as he complained, “Ugh, this is ridiculous! How have we not found them yet?!”

The guide replied with a flat tone, “Just be patient. There’s a lot of ground to cover. And hey, at least this thing can help us if they use their powers,” he waved the device in the air at its mention.

“But what if they don’t, huh?” came a plaint, “Will we just have to search forever?”

“If that’s what it comes to, then so be it,” he said with a shrug.

The blond protested loudly, “This is such a waste of time! We’ve been out searching in this forest for a week! They’re obviously gone. What do we need them for, anyway?”

A freckled cadet on the left recited, “Blood mages are extremely powerful and deadly. So much so that it’s illegal for new ones to even be alive nowadays. Having one is a huge advantage for us because they’re practically immortal. Plus, we’ll gain a second if we find them.”

The complainer knew what he had just been told was true, but he let the information roll around in his thoughts for an extended moment. When the moment ended, he voiced, “Well then, if we find them, won’t they just kill us?”

“That’s what the tools on your belt are for,” the peppered young man lectured. “The taser gets them on the ground and immobilized for a few seconds. Then while they’re down, the tranks get injected directly into their bloodstream. That paralyzes them for a few hours. With enough doses, it’ll be long enough for us to bring them back and get them locked up without anybody getting killed. Didn’t you listen to the captain?”

The leader shook his head and scoffed at his teammate’s stupidity. He muttered under his breath, “Idiot.”

“Hey! I heard that!” the blond spat.

“Can you all shut up?” a new voice called out from the back of the group. Just then, the lead pulled his mount to a sudden halt. He raised a closed fist in the air, his arm bent at a right angle. The others recognized it as a gesture to stop. They obeyed in a split second, interests piqued. He stared down at the small screen he held, but his eyes ignored the bar traveling round and round. They were trained to a static point.

“We’ve got a signal,” he announced. “Eleven o’clock. It’s just barely within range, about two miles away.”

Someone asked, “Is it them?”

He responded, “We’ll find out. Stay quiet and keep your eyes and ears open. Proceed with extreme caution,” he gestured them to resume moving. They turned toward the distant entity and began to close the gap between them.

* * *

Clear water babbled along without a care in the world. Rounded flowing peaks sparkled where they met rays of late afternoon sun. On the bank of the creak crouched Eren, who watched the water intently. His eyes were focused. There might as well have been ‘Determination’ spelled out in bold, black letters across his face. He waited patiently for the perfect moment. Not a muscle moved. There! His eyes widened at the sight. In a heartbeat, he shot his hand out. It stopped shortly above the water’s surface. He couldn’t see perfectly, but what waited below looked promising. He lifted his arm up. Following its motion, from the water emerged a fish caught in his spell. It had been swimming upstream only seconds before. Eren marveled at it, a smile spread across his face.

“Ha! I finally caught one!”

Throughout the past week, he had been practicing his ability to control other beings whenever he could, with increasing emphasis on capturing moving targets. He’d made attempts to catch fish before, but many were too fast for him and had to be caught traditionally. Finally, one had been slow enough for him to get his feet wet. With his free hand, he pulled the lid off of a tall pot next to him. He brought the fish over and dropped it inside, adding it to another previously obtained by physically grabbing. The new catch acted as though it were ready to leap back out at any moment. He placed the lid back down to keep it inside. In his periphery, something caught his eye. More movement in the water, downstream this time. He had to act fast if he wanted to stand a chance. It was already passing him. As it moved by, he pounced toward it with both hands. The force he used made him stumble. He nearly fell into the water himself. In all honesty, he hadn’t expected it to work. It was too far away for him to see through the movement of the stream. He straightened himself out and raised his hands in unison. To his delight, the speedy fish rose with them.

He chuckled happily as he said to himself, “Aha! Oh, that is awesome!” His gaze drifted to the pot at his side. He realized, “Oh wait. Hmm…” He had made a mistake. Both of his hands were occupied. How would he get the lid off again? He couldn’t simply push it aside. And transferring his catch to just one hand wasn’t exactly his forte. Doing so would run the risk of losing it entirely. He needed a better plan that couldn’t go so badly. Keeping the fish in his grip, he scooted closer to the metal cylinder. He was careful to keep his hands in line with each other as he leaned over the container. He fumbled around with his elbows in an attempt to grab the lid by the rectangular handle on top. It felt like trying to grab something in a claw machine. It took a few tries, but it eventually decided to work with him. He let the lid fall upon the grass. Successful, he pulled the fish in closer and added it to his collection. With his hands finally usable again, he covered up the container and snapped the attached complementary clasps down to hold it shut.

“That should be enough,” he thought aloud. Eren stood from his spot and picked up the pot by its two side handles. The added weight made it a bit heavy, but it wasn’t too terribly difficult to carry. Though the metal grips dug into his hands. He knew he could manage. It wasn’t a long walk. He hopped across the flowing water to the other side. Haul in hand, he marched himself up to the familiar structure in the distance. Once on the front porch, which now had been weeded and swept, he lifted the container to carry it with his forearm, using his chest to support it in order to free a hand. Doing so allowed him to turn the knob and push himself into the house.

He shut the door behind him with his shoulder as he called out into the clean-as-it-can-get rooms in front of him, “Levi, I’m back!”

He heard the older man’s voice bounce off the walls from the kitchen, “Did you catch anything?”

“Yep!” he confirmed as he arrived in the room. He set the pot down on the worktop in the center of the floor. “I got three. Two of them, I actually got with magic. I was hoping that would be enough.”

Levi put down the knife he’d been using to prepare ingredients. He took the top off of the cylinder and inspected its contents, “Yeah, that should be alright. Good work, Eren. Your skills are definitely improving.”

The praise gave Eren’s eyes a renewed sparkle. A grin stretched his face as he replied, “Thank you. Do you need anything else?”

Levi pulled a fish from the pot and set it on the surface in front of him. He diligently set to work on it. “Uh, if you could go grab some more wood for the stove, then that would be helpful,” he instructed.

The radiant brunet raised his fist to his chest with a thump, “Consider it done!”

“Don’t salute me,” he grumbled in a deadpan manner.

“Okay!” Eren’s voice was still happy, but with subtle undertones of awkwardness. That was just how Levi was, he’d learned. Always so stoic, rarely in the mood for fun and games. No matter how hard he tried, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to break through that tough exterior. He pushed the discomforted feeling aside as he turned on his heels and made his way back out the front door. From tree to tree he strolled, picking off low sticks and breakable branches. Longer ones he snapped in half with the aid of his foot. He carried the growing pile with one arm. Each time he gathered fuel for the fire, the task got more and more difficult. There weren’t many spots he could reach, and ones on the ground had grown harder to come by. He swiveled his head around, looking for more. In the act, something caught his eye. There was a shift between the trees, just barely visible. Had he seen that right? He stared in its direction for a moment, straining to catch another glimpse. The source of the movement soon came into better focus. His breath hitched, his eyes widened, a wave of cold rushed over his body and swallowed him whole. A crash resonated from the ground as his arm fell slack and pieces of wood clattered to the ground. His limbs didn’t want to obey him. He snapped back to his senses as his brain commanded his legs to run. He reached the house with Olympic speed. The door exploded out in front of him. He was quick to catch it and slam it back into place, his back pressed against the wooden surface. He felt the room shake from the force. Breaths were heavy and increasingly shallow.

He heard a call from further back in the house, “Hey! What are you slamming doors for?”

“Levi!” Eren rushed through the house and ground to a halt in the kitchen. He took the crow by his shoulders and addressed him, out of breath, “Levi, I saw them.”

“What? Saw who?”

“Soldiers,” the boy panted. He felt like his chest might explode. “A few of them. On horses. They’re headed straight for us. Levi, what do we do?!”

Levi did little more than raise his brows at the news, but his voice sounded far more serious when he questioned, “Did they see you?” An answer didn’t surface. Eren was too distracted by himself to respond. He felt like he was made out of noodles. He pushed his hands against the worktop for support, his back against the edge of the surface. Weak knees gave out from under him and he started sliding to the floor. Concerned, Levi was quick to dip down and help him try to stay on his feet. “Woah, Eren, hey. Deep breaths, okay? I’ve got you, stay with me.”

The brunet was panicking. The feeling only made its effects worse. He did his best to slow his breathing a bit, counting seconds to allow oxygen to circulate. He looked up at Levi, whose dusk eyes searched him to make sure he was okay. He was sure it was obvious that he was scared out of his mind. After he’d settled down a bit, Levi reiterated, “The soldiers, did they see you?”

Eren exhaled slowly as he answered, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, that’s good.” He paused to better assess the terrified boy’s condition. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf. “Alright, you’re clearly in no condition to fight. And I don’t think you’ve trained enough anyway; I haven’t had you hunt or anything. I’ll deal with them, okay? I need you to stay inside and don’t let them see you. Can you do that for me?” Eren nodded. The mage continued, “Okay. Stick with me for the time being. I’m going to see if I can spot them.”

He helped Eren steady himself. Together, they snuck as quietly as they could across the creaking floor into the parlor. Eren sat with his back against the wall next to the window. Meanwhile, Levi crouched below it and peered out to the front of the house. In the time they’d spent talking, the soldiers had arrived. They formed a half circle in front of the structure and were in the midst of dismounting their horses. He watched them get themselves into place. With a careful eye, he observed every detail he could about them. As they turned to face the house, he ducked down out of sight. He turned and spoke in a hushed voice, “It’s okay, Eren. There’s only five, I can take them. Those idiots look like they’re not even armed. I don’t see a single weapon on them. They don’t stand a chance. I’ll go out there and pretend to be peaceful, then catch them off guard.”

“Alright. Good luck,” Eren was confident in his teacher’s masterful abilities. He only wished luck to be polite. He never believed for a second that he’d ever actually need it.

The scouts stood at the ready in their formation. They held their hands behind their backs. Each one was prepared to pull their taser from its holster at a moment’s notice. They’d observed movement on the house as they approached. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in their minds about who it had been. The leader stood at the apex of the semicircle. He held a small megaphone in one hand. He acted as though he were going to speak into it, but he stopped himself. After a moment, he leaned to the soldier on his left. He whispered, “Sorry, what were their names again?”

The speckle-faced cadet shook his head and mumbled under his breath, “Nobody listens.” He answered the question, matching the volume it was asked with, “Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.”

“Right, thanks.” The sentence was punctuated with a clearance of his throat. The leader brought the device up to his face. He held down the button as he announced the two names loud and clear into the receiver. Sound bounced off every surface, but echoes were swallowed by the spacious environment.

The pair could hear his voice clear as day from inside the house. The situation and the danger it brought suddenly became very real. Eren pressed a hand to his mouth. He uttered barely above a breath, “Oh my god, I feel sick.” Levi placed an arm around his shoulders in the hope of comforting him in some way. He couldn’t tell if it was working. They couldn’t help but listen as the soldier’s loud announcement continued, “We know you’re in there! Come out with your hands up!”

“That’s my cue,” Levi observed. “You going to be okay?” The brunet’s voice was caught in his throat. He only responded with a soft nod, though he wasn’t sure if he meant it. “Good, okay. Stay here.” Levi took his arm away and rose from the floor. He walked away to the front door with sure steps. Focused, but putting on an air of submission, he opened the door and stepped out onto the porch with his hands up by his head. The slab of dark wood hung ajar behind him. He made sure to make no sudden movements as he slowly walked down the steps. He never so much as twitched his fingers. In the center of the ring, he stood still on the grass, eyes glancing about to each face around him.

The lead waited for a moment before he demanded to know, “Where’s Eren?”

Levi paltered, maintaining an even and calm voice, “I’m afraid you’ve missed him. He went out for supplies two days ago. I haven’t seen him since.”

The freckled soldier whispered aside to their guide, “Do you think another section caught him?”

“It’s possible,” he said softly back. He returned his voice to a normal volume as he resumed, “Now! Surrender peacefully or suffer the consequences!”

The mage smirked ever so slightly. He proceeded forward into the space, keeping his speed as slow as he could. He assured them in a cool tone, feigning acceptance, “Alright, you got me. Let’s keep this civil, hmm?” After a few small steps, he felt sure of himself. He swung his hands out to his sides in an effort to capture the two scouts on either end of the half circle. His brain didn’t get a chance to register what followed. With lightning-fast reflexes, a soldier to his left sprang into action. In less time than it took to blink, two tiny metal prongs embedded themselves in his chest. He’d barely even gotten ahold of the soldiers before he was forced to let them go as his muscles seized up and his joints locked. He yelled out in pain as he fell onto his back, powerless to stop himself.

Alerted by the noise, Eren scrambled to his knees. He watched through the window in horror. The soldiers swarmed him all at once. They held him down, each one assigned to a different part. One jabbed something unknown into his neck. He could hardly bear to look, but he didn’t peel his wide eyes away. They stayed on top of him, all of their focus zeroed in. They were waiting for his struggling to stop.

“No… Levi…” he breathed shakily. He could tell the midnight-headed man in front of him was in terrible pain, helpless to resolve the ambush on his own. Eren didn’t know what to do. While he’d only known Levi for little more than a week, he’d been around him enough to realize he cared about how Levi felt. And right now, he felt horrible. The protective brunet couldn’t stand it. Someone he considered his friend was trapped mere feet from him and growing weaker by the moment. As he couldn’t help but watch, his thoughts started to blur. A slew of emotions swirled through him all at once as he watched the scene unfold outside. He couldn’t tell what they all were. But the most prominent of them all was anger. It boiled inside of him, churning his blood. How dare they do such a thing! He couldn’t just sit there and watch. He growled through his teeth, “I won’t let those bastards take you!” Eren forced himself to his feet. He stumbled forward, but he didn’t stop. He was determined.

The only thing that fueled his movements was rage. He wasn’t thinking about his actions or his safety for that matter. As he walked through the doorway, all he saw was red as his eyes glazed over. They didn’t notice him as he reached the ground. They were too distracted. Eren didn’t have a plan. He didn’t need one. He raised both hands toward the small crowd of soldiers. Bursts of energy pushed through his fingers, and he watched as the two holding down Levi’s legs tensed up. He could tell from the look on their faces that they had no idea what was going on. One on each hand, he raised them up into the air, straightening out their bodies in the process. The other three took notice of the levitating pair. All of them were too caught up in wonder and surprise to react. They had never seen blood magic first hand and had no idea what to expect or even who was controlling them. In a swift, blurred motion, Eren swung his arms out to a T as fast as he possibly could. The puppets separated from each other. They went flying like bullets in opposite directions. Both of them crashed face-first into trees with enough force to place dents in the trunks. Deafening cracks of splitting wood and bone reverberated through the area. It sent sickened chills down the onlookers’ spines. He released them from his clutches. Their lifeless bodies fell limp to the ground, leaving streaks of dark blood along the rough bark.

The audience of three was petrified. One snapped to his senses and spotted Eren. He had to do something. He’d already been the one to use his taser. None of the others were moving a muscle. He knew he needed to act fast. Limbs trembling, he scrambled to his feet and rushed toward the young mage. He didn’t get very far. Eren noticed him immediately and focused his attention on him. His hands swiped through the air, his fingers curled like claws. Huge gashes sliced across the soldier’s arms and torso. They cut through his clothes as if carved with razor-sharp swords. He cried out in pain as blood poured from his fresh wounds and stained the fabric around them. He wasn’t given a moment to recover. The scout was pushed backward like he’d been hit by a train, his heels digging tracks into the ground. His back slammed into a tree. The impact didn’t kill him, but he collapsed to the ground, too weak to stand. Eren ripped the blood from his deep gashes. They could taste the strong metallic scent that filled the air, lingering heavily in the wake of the red river. He took the dark fluid for himself, new energy flowing through his body as he drained his powerless victim white and cold.

The two remaining cadets were preparing to tase him. Their hands were shaking as they fumbled with their belts. The brunet didn’t give them even an inkling of a chance to succeed. He took one under his control. The second was helpless to watch as his teammate was hoisted into the air. The marionette strained to scream for help, but nothing could be done fast enough. Eren began to spin in place. He whirled the soldier around, building up speed and force. A yell of anger escaped his lips as he swung the paralyzed body like a morning star. He released the weaponized person, hurling him into the head of his onlooking comrade. The impact knocked him back like he was weightless, landing with a bang against the side of the house. His skull was severely cracked, and he wasn’t getting up. The flail, on the other hand, still seemed to be okay. He was dazed, but he managed to rise to his feet. Though he soon wished he hadn’t as a hand was raised toward him once again. This time, however, he didn’t feel tense. Eren squeezed his extended hand into a tight fist. Blood rushed up through the soldier’s body. The sound of faint pops bypassed his ears straight to his brain as his eyes turned completely red. His vision was stolen from him, and agonizing pain shot through him, the likes of which he had never felt before. He screamed as he collapsed to his knees. His hands covered his eyes as if doing so would somehow ease his suffering. Eren felt a little merciful as he listened to the man beg and plead him to stop. He resolved to deliver him from his misery. He took control of the soldier once more. In one quick twist, he snapped his neck like a twig. The corpse slumped to the ground, face cemented in a contorted expression. Blissful silence.

Eren felt a wave of calm wash over him as he fell down from his high. He was immensely tired and weak. He was barely able to reach Levi’s side before he slumped to his knees, panting. Levi stared at him in a bit of shock. He watched as the color of the boy’s eyes faded from ruby back to their normal bright emerald hue. Though he was trapped, unable to move due to the heavy medication that had been forced upon him, Levi managed to find the strength to be able to speak. When he did, he couldn’t hide that he was impressed.

“Holy shit, Eren. I haven’t seen a rage like that in forever. Where did _that_ come from? I didn’t teach you how to do that, let alone some of those moves. You really are a natural.”

Eren was too tired to reply. He was using all of the strength he had left to keep himself from passing out. But he felt pretty proud to have earned such a reaction. He looked at Levi with a soft, breathy smile. Getting a better look at him, the mage noted, “Oh, your nose…” Eren brought a hand up to his face. He pulled it away and checked his fingers. Apparently, his nose was bleeding. After everything that had just happened, it didn’t faze him in the slightest. He wiped the blood away with his arm, leaving a smear of red on his skin.

“Don’t worry, I feel fine,” he began as his voice came back to him. “Better, even. That was… exhilarating! I don’t even know how I did that! I take back everything I ever said or thought otherwise; blood magic is amazing.”

Levi chuckled lightly, “I’m glad you’re finally starting to enjoy your powers. But we need to get moving. We’re compromised now. This place isn’t safe anymore. Go inside and pack your bag. And be quick, please.”

“I’ll go as quick as I can,” Eren said as he pushed himself to his feet with a grunt. He headed inside and found his backpack sitting comfortably on the chair in the parlor. He searched around and packed it with what was left of what he’d brought from home, which was mostly just basic survival tools by that point. To fill the extra space, he added some new items to his inventory. Things like rags, candles, and a small assortment of dishes found their way into his pack. He even salted and wrapped up the uncooked fish and brought them along for the ride. With his bag full, zipped, and slung over his shoulder, he made his way out of the house once more. He announced as he bounced down the steps, “Okay, I think I’ve got everything. Where are we going?”

“From here, let’s go east. We can take one of these horses to cover more ground.”

Eren noticed Levi wasn’t getting up. In fact, he hadn’t moved even slightly since he was last outside. He realized, “You can’t move, can you?”

Levi sighed, “No, they paralyzed me or something. Whatever this is, it’s new to me. This never happened before. It should be temporary, but I don’t know how long it’ll last.”

The brunet thought for a moment. They couldn’t afford to wait around for the effect to wear off. There was no telling how long it would be. A simple plan sprung into his head. He approached and grabbed Levi under his arms. He was basically dead weight, so it took some straining, but he eventually managed to lift him to be sitting upright.

“What are you doing?” the immobile man asked, incapable of doing anything to assist or resist what was happening.

“Sitting you up. I’m gonna give you the backpack,” Eren explained. He hovered his hands around to prevent Levi from toppling over while he found a way to balance him. Somewhat confident that he’d stay put, the boy took the pack off of himself and set it down on the ground. He pulled Levi’s arms through the dark gray straps. “There,” he said quietly once he got it in place. The bag acted as a bit of support, for which he was thankful. He then stood up and walked over to the nearest horse. It didn’t seem to mind as he haphazardly figured out how to mount it. He had never ridden a horse before, but he’d seen plenty of people do it in movies. How hard could it be? Well, balancing was a bit more difficult than he anticipated. Until he got his bearings, he felt like he had to hold on to the saddle horn for dear life. Once finally situated well enough to let go, he looked down at Levi sitting on the ground. “Okay, let me see if I can get you up here.”

Though still weak, Eren mustered up the energy to take Levi under his command. He used careful, gentle movements so as not to do harm (or make himself topple over). He moved his limbs around in the air as if he were posing an expensive figurine. Staying slow, he settled Levi down behind him on the patient horse. Before he released him, he pulled his arms over his shoulders. Eren held his wrists together in front of him with one hand. He took the horse’s reins tight in the other.

“Have you ever ridden a horse before?” Levi asked, slightly concerned for his own safety.

Eren chirped in a cheerful tone, “Nope! But now’s a good a time as any to learn. It can’t be that hard. You ready?”

He decided, “Ready as I can be.”

“Alright. Let’s get out of here,” Eren shook the reins in his hand. The horse began to walk when it was told, passing unphased by the bodies that scattered the forest floor. The sudden movement shook the mages upon it, though they managed to stay upright. Its hooves clipped softly against the grass as it followed Eren’s lead deeper into the darkening forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands down best illustration to date: https://i.imgur.com/65DfWwX.jpg I hope y'all like this one because I drew this ~2 months ago and STILL haven't fully recovered. But it was worth it.
> 
> Y'know how I tagged this as no smut? Well, action scenes like this are smut to me personally. Perhaps that tag is a liar. Unless I'm the only one lol
> 
> PS, I did realize the similarities in the soldiers to Jean and Marco, but I can assure you it's not them. The features of extras are decided by coin flips. It's entirely a coincidence. Those two are alive and well, I promise, but you won't meet them until later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't stay in one spot forever. It's time to find a new home. But not without some much-needed fluff along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be relevent, but I'm just gonna throw it out there for future reference. I am asexual/aromantic and don't fully understand how people fall for each other. But I have an okay grasp on the why, especially for the situations in this story, so hopefully, in the future, nothing is ill-timed. That is all. Thank you.

The sun had set roughly an hour ago. Only dim moonlight served to guide them through the near pitch-black darkness. The ghostly sound of a distant owl bounced through the trees. There was no way to determine which way it came from. Slowly, the bay horse walked through the woods, avoiding trees neither mage knew were even there until they could reach out and touch them. The last three hours had been filled with near constant travel, and according to Levi, there was a good chance the next day would be as well. There was no reliable way to tell how much ground they had covered or how much farther was left. Eren would be lying if he said he thought they’d ever arrive somewhere. Levi wasn’t too keen on telling him anything. When asked for details about their destination, he was always vague. Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise. Or maybe he didn’t want to get Eren’s hopes up in case something happened. Perhaps a mixture of both.

The cool night air and monotony of travel weighed heavily on the brunet’s eyes. He could feel himself start to drift every time he accidentally shut them for too long. The feeling would wake him up with a bit of a start. It was never long before it happened again. It was a constant small circle. He couldn’t break the loop on his own. Something else had to stop him from falling. What finally broke the cycle after seemingly an eternity was the low, soft rumble of speech against his back. “Eren, we should stop for the night.”

The boy lost his fight against the urge to yawn. His voice came back to him a few seconds later, “What makes you say that?” He could almost feel the ‘I told you so’ glare that he was sure was being shot at him. Or would be if the mage pressed against his back were capable of doing so.

“Clearly, you’re tired,” Levi stated. “The horse is probably exhausted. And can you even see where we’re going?”

Eren realized he was right. In this low of light, he could hardly see his own hand in front of his face. The brightest things he could see all looked navy blue at best, aside from the moon and stars overhead. He hated to admit it, but he finally concluded, “…No, not really. Alright, you make a compelling argument. I guess here is as good a place to stop as any.”

A tug at the reins soon brought the horse to a comfortable stop. Eren let go of Levi’s wrists and was quickly made aware by how limp his arms were that the medication hadn’t worn off yet. An attempt was made to gain control over him again. Eren discovered it was significantly more difficult to use magic on a target that couldn’t be seen. He wouldn’t have expected it to be different at all. A sticky note appeared in his brain as a reminder to practice that in the future. For the time being, he would just have to hope he didn’t mess everything up. It took a few tries, but he shakily managed to make the variant skill click and lift Levi up. He set him down on the ground below, back resting up against a nearby tree. Certain he was well situated, he took his hand back and hopped off the mount with slightly less grace than he’d anticipated. He couldn’t see the ground too well, but he stuck to his feet at the very least. It wasn’t until he was standing that he realized how sore his legs were. Not to mention his back from holding Levi upright. _How do people do this every day?_ he wondered. Reins in hand, he fumbled his way through the darkness until he found a low branch to tie the horse to. With any luck, it would still be there in the morning.

He dusted off his hands as he turned to Levi and announced, “Okay, first order of business is a very late dinner. Don’t worry, this’ll be easy, I brought food.” He crouched down next to the mage and slipped the backpack off, setting it on the ground beside them. He pulled the flashlight from inside and summoned a beam of light to slice through the darkness. “All we need is a fire. I’ll be right back. Don’t run off,” Eren found himself suppressing a giggle when he realized what he’d said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” the lower voice was laced with traces of sarcasm. Eren smiled without knowing it as he stood up. A circle of light guided his feet as he began to wander about on the hunt for acceptable kindling and firewood. The task had become easy for him over the past ten days, almost mindlessly so. Which turned out to be a good thing since his thoughts were occupied with a mild fear of what might be lurking in the dark. He could walk right in front of something dangerous and hungry without knowing it until it was on top of him. At least he had a light, he realized. Levi was stuck. He needed to work as quickly as he could and find his way back. Hopefully, he wouldn’t get himself lost in the process. That would just about be a nightmare.

He could hear all kinds of odd noises around him at random intervals. Small animals moving through the trees and larger ones calling out from the pitch black around him. Each one was unnerving. It seemed like his sense of hearing was working in overdrive. He couldn’t help but feel watched. It was his own little horror movie, and he’d never gotten through one without jumping half out of his skin. A sudden thump behind him was enough to generate the same reaction. He stopped dead in his tracks, somehow whipped around to look towards the sound while simultaneously being too afraid to do just that. His heart was racing, but his eyes saw nothing more than trees and darkness. His ears, on the other hand, were on high alert when he heard Levi call his name in the distance. Eren yelled back a quick, “What?” with a slight shake in his voice. All he heard in response was a far away, almost too quiet to hear, “Help.”

In an instant, every thought escaped him. He was right, something happened, and he never wanted more to have been wrong. Had a coyote found him? A bear? Every fiber of his being prayed that wouldn’t be the case as he rushed as fast as he could towards where he remembered Levi to be. His memory hadn’t failed him yet, thankfully, but the scene he came back to wasn’t exactly what he was expecting. He pointed his flashlight at Levi, hoping he wasn’t blinding him in the process. As soon as he realized what he was looking at, a calming wave washed over him. The older mage had moved, though not on his own accord. He must not have been as perfectly balanced as Eren had thought. The thump had been the sound of him falling over onto his side against the grass. Eren felt bad about it but he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling while he asked, “Aww, what happened?”

“Don’t laugh at me.” There was a pinch of anger in his words, but not enough for the brunet to obey right away. Levi admitted, “I fell down. Put me back.” He didn’t like having to say that. He hated being so helpless, physically incapable of doing anything on his own. But at least it was Eren who he had to rely on and not those god-awful soldiers. They wouldn’t have shown him kindness if he were the president. In fact, Eren had been the first one to treat him like a person in nigh onto a century. It had been such a foreign feeling to him, but it wasn’t unwelcome. He liked having someone he could place some trust in.

Eren set down the pile of wood he had been collecting, along with the flashlight next to it. He pointed the beam toward Levi, so he could see what was going on. He knelt down in front and placed a hand under either of his arms as if he were preparing to pick up a child. “Alright, ready? One, two, three.” On three, he pulled Levi back into an upright position, straining a little initially to get the dead weight to move. He made absolutely sure he was propped up nicely this time to avoid a repeat of the incident. As a finishing touch, he dusted away any bits of dirt and plants that held on for the ride. Eren pulled away and checked, “All better?”

“Yes, thanks,” the rook stated, feeling better though his tone didn’t reflect it. The boy smiled kindly and turned his attention back to the pile of wood he’d left a few feet away. He took roughly a quarter of it and began building the beginnings of a fire. Neither of them had fully noticed how cold the night air was getting. If they had enough light, they might have been able to see their breath. But the feeling began to melt away as flames grew on the small cone of wood in front of them. The surrounding area was caught in a warm, lambent light. Eren returned the flashlight to his bag, exchanging it for the fish he’d stowed away before. He took his knife as well. A couple of longer sticks he’d gathered were turned into skewers by the blade. The fish soon found themselves roasting in the heat of the campfire. The smoke carried a hunger-generating scent, like music to them after spending much of the evening without. Care was taken to not let the meat burn. Once they were done, Eren picked up the two spikes and sat himself down by Levi’s side against the tree. He held one out and offered, “Here, eat.”

Levi had to open his mouth and have food placed in it like a toddler. The communication for this pattern was silent, understood without any need for instruction. The brunet was watchful and quick to act when requested. He made sure the elder of them was tended to first before taking a bite of his own fish. After a few ticks of quiet, his mind started to drift, until a sudden thought unsettled the calm. It had been nagging at the very back of his mind for hours and the instant it found an opening, it leapt to the front so abruptly that it jarred him, froze him. _Oh shit_. He killed people – five people. The weight of that hadn’t set in until now, until the adrenaline and shock-like feeling had long subsided. It hit him like a ton of bricks, made him feel cold all over. Sure, he had defended people before. He would fight in someone else’s place any day of the week. But he never wanted to such an extreme as murder. How could he have done that? Thinking back, it all seemed like one big blur. Had it even been him? Looking at the man next to him, he couldn’t help but wonder aloud, “How are you so calm?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how are you not freaking out? I- I just realized…people are dead, because of me. And you haven’t yelled at me or anything. How are you just, okay with that?” Eren’s voice was riddled with guilt.

If he could have, Levi would’ve shrugged. “I guess we just see what happened differently. Let me guess, you feel like a murderer. You think you could’ve done something different to stop yourself and you feel bad about that.” Eren nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Levi cut him off, “I want you to know, at least in my eyes, that that’s wrong. You did what you had to do. If those soldiers were still breathing, then right now we wouldn’t be, or we’d be wishing we weren’t. You were just defending yourself and me. And trust me, those people deserved every second of it. You did the right thing.”

Eren paused for a moment, contemplating. “Then, why doesn’t it feel right? I don’t think I had full control of that situation. It was like, I was just a passenger and someone else was driving. I wanted to help, but I didn’t want to do _that_. I feel, like a—”

“Like a monster?” Levi interrupted. The brunet didn’t nod, but the downward change in expression was enough confirmation. “That makes sense. Anybody who knew you were a blood mage would think the exact same thing no matter what. They’d call you one casually, even to your face, as if it were a fact. But you and I both know there’s more to you than that. Much more. Any mage, any person, could do the same thing you did. Maybe not in the same way, obviously, but it happens all the time.”

“Then how come we’re treated like the enemy as soon as we’re found out?”

“You can thank history for that. There’s never been many of our kind, so a few bad apples here and there abusing their powers made everyone else look bad. Everyone has associated blood magic with pain and death since the first of the type was discovered. They don’t care to look at the full picture. We make good fighters, sure, but we’re also healers. None of the other types can repair wounds. Your powers are a gift, and you should never feel regret for using them for good like you did today. Though you should definitely work on self-control. That’s something we’ll have to practice later.”

Calm silence fell over them again. Eren still didn’t feel great about it, but it was better. He wasn’t a bad person; he knew that deep down. The feeling would wear off in time. After a moment of pause, he broke the stilled air and mentioned, “You know, I guess there’s one good thing about what happened. I kind of like taking care of you like this.”

“Why?” Levi was genuinely curious. Those words seemed like they shouldn’t go together.

“Well, because,” he wasn’t entirely sure how to explain it, “you’re like… You’re like a big baby.” He turned aside and mumbled into the fabric on his shoulder, more thinking aloud than intending to talk, “It’s even kinda cute.” The muffled sentence was immediately followed by Eren mentally slapping himself in the face. But maybe he hadn’t been loud enough to be heard.

A beat of stillness. “What was that?” He was wrong.

Eren felt a twinge of pink on his cheeks. He suddenly found himself thankful Levi couldn’t turn to look at him. He sputtered, nervous and a little embarrassed to have, misspoken? Yes, that was obviously what happened. “Nothing. What? I didn’t say anything,” He couldn’t look over either.

“Did… Did you just call me _cute_?” Levi questioned, placing heavy stress on the word. The brunet couldn’t tell if he was offended, confused, both, or neither. His inability to read the air only made him feel more flustered. His voice was slightly higher and far guiltier as he dragged out vowels, “Wha~t? No~.” The extended sounds bought him an extra couple seconds to figure out some sort of excuse. He stammered, “I– I said that the state you’re in is cute. Because you’re like a baby. Not you specifically.”

“Oh, so I’m _not_ cute.”

“Correct,” Eren confirmed. Moments later, a realization crept in that made his eyes wide and his hand itch to smack himself for real this time. He was abashed, babbling to backtrack, “No, wait, no, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m sure lots of people would find you very attractive if they met you.”

“You’ve met me,” Levi observed, and Eren could practically hear the knowing smirk on his face. “Do _you_ find me attractive?”

With that, Eren had been run into a corner with nowhere to go. He had no clue how to respond. He didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t know what the right thing to say would be. Of course, Levi was attractive, it wasn’t hard to see by any means. His blue-gray eyes were stunning, there was never a charcoal hair out of place, and he always looked flawless, like he’d been sculpted– _Stop that!_ he told himself. The young mage could feel his face getting hotter with every fraction of a second. He couldn’t figure out why he was so embarrassed, suddenly tripping over himself like crazy. Was he actually starting to like Levi? Or was this all just a big misunderstanding that would hopefully blow over by morning? He didn’t have time to figure it out on the spot. The acceptable window of time to think of a response had already run out. Instead of answering the question, he shoved food into Levi’s mouth and muttered, “Just eat.”

Levi took him up on that offer. He could tell Eren wasn’t going to discuss the matter further. The kid wore his emotions on his sleeve, and they could always be read like a billboard. Even though he didn’t plan on bringing up the question again, there wasn’t a single chance that he’d forget the response. Levi would never admit it, likely not even to himself, but Eren’s reaction was adorable in its own right.

* * *

Shortly after dawn broke, sunlight roused Eren from his sleep. A feeling of gentle weight on him developed as he remembered his surroundings. He was still up against the tree. Part of the blanket, once draped over his shoulder, had slipped down at some point. He still felt warm, though, so he didn’t pay it much mind. Instead, something else caught his attention. An arc of soft black in the lower right corner of his periphery, barely within view. Facing it, he recognized it in an instant. Levi’s head, using his shoulder as a pillow. He was still sound asleep, features softer than they could ever be with conscience. Despite the fact that the sparrow’s senses were still bleary, his first thoughts suggested he shouldn’t move. He was trapped in place, but in a comfortable way, like he was lounging on a couch with a cat curled up in his lap. As nice as it was, later, more sensible thoughts told him to disregard that suggestion. There were bound to be more groups of soldiers in these woods, and if they stayed still out in the open like this, it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. Plus, they likely had a lot of ground to cover. He tried to be as considerate in waking the mage as possible, with soft nudges and hushed whispers of his name. The only response he got to signify it worked was a tired hum, eyes still closed.

“Get up, we gotta keep going,” Eren muttered in a faint voice. “Has that stuff worn off yet?”

Levi hardly registered the voice that spoke to him. He hadn’t fully realized he was awake yet. Eyes didn’t feel like taking in any new light. Cogs started to turn in his mind as he sorted through what had sounded like words. They took a couple seconds to click. Right, could he move? He moiled to try, feeling like he was ten times heavier than he should be. Gradually, he was able to lift his head. The muscles in his neck felt as stiff as the tree against their backs. He sleepily confirmed with an uncomfortable grunt, “Mm, think so.”

“Great, then let’s get moving.” Once free to shift, Eren pushed himself to his feet and set to work to get his backpack ready again. Levi tried to stand same as him, but his movements were vastly more lethargic. He mumbled, “Okay, just give me a second.” Eren snuffed out the few remaining embers of the fire with his shoe. The ash left behind was dusted away to diminish traces of existence. Meanwhile, the ebon-haired zombie kept his hands against the trunk of pine for balance until his legs remembered how to stand. He stretched with a small stumble or three. Between stretches, he informed, voice still a bit groggy, “I’m taking the reins today.”

There was a hint of a puzzled look on Eren’s face, “Why? Did I not do it right before?”

“You did, okay. But I actually know where we’re going. It’ll be easier if I lead.”

“That’s fair,” he said with a shrug.

The loop of leather let go of the branch with relative ease. Levi guided it back into its proper place before tossing himself up onto the horse’s back. It was calm while waiting for him to center himself. He only had heavily weathered shreds of memory left over from being taught ages ago. This might as well have been his first attempt. Despite that, he carried himself with the confidence of a professional. Eren was right, it couldn’t be that hard to do. The horse was well trained and smart enough that it shouldn’t matter how much experience they had, or lack thereof. They hadn’t fallen off yet, so that was a good sign. Though the extra height could be a little dizzying sometimes. Down below, Eren slipped the straps of his bag onto his shoulders. He approached the horse and clambered up into place, which turned out to be significantly harder from this off-center angle. He steadied himself with the saddle, keeping his fingers curled around it since he never quite felt a hundred percent secure.

“We should probably hurry if we want to get there today,” Levi told him once he stopped moving. “Hold on.”

_Hold on to what?_ the brunet considered asking. Before his brain could tell him to voice the question, Levi commanded the horse to press forward. In what felt like no time at all, it had reached a canter that was threatening to throw Eren’s balance out the window. Levi was able to stay in place with core strength and willpower, but the boy behind him was struggling. Eren’s grip slipped away from him and he felt like he was going to fall in two directions at once. He was in a mild panicked state as his hands grasped about in blurs until they found something to hold onto. As soon as they made contact, he maintained a vice grip. He managed in his flailing to wrap his arms around Levi’s waist, holding him close like a child to a teddy bear. The longer they were at this speed, the more comfortable Eren felt, though he could only relax ever so slightly before realizing how they would look to any passers-by. A faint red tint crept into his cheeks, and he buried his face down against Levi’s shoulder in an effort to hide it. That only made it worse. Maybe he’d be better off falling down. Levi glanced back at him for a second before he asked, “You okay back there?”

“Never better!” he replied without taking the risk of looking up. He waited until he was certain his normal color had returned before he sat up and reminded, “You still haven’t told me where we’re going. Is it another house you used to live in?”

“Eh, something like that,” Levi stated. “It’s much more secure than that house. If it’s still standing, that is.”

 

Without a clock to go by, hours felt like they never passed. How were they to know it was midmorning when their speed began to fall? They had no idea it was so close to noon when the horse finally decided _no more_ and refused to move until the mages got down and continued on foot with it in tow. Sure, they made stops every now and again for food breaks and such, but there was no set schedule to indicate how much time passed between each lull in travel. Only when they noticed a significant shift in shadows did they realize it was mid-day. Though Levi didn’t appear to have any problems, Eren’s feet and legs were starting to hate him. He wanted nothing more than to flop face-first onto anything soft and properly rest for once. How his superior wasn’t trudging as well was beyond him. He thought this felt similar to a long road trip but made worse by turning into a hike he didn’t know he signed up for. He couldn’t help feeling like a little kid as his head dropped like it was made of bricks and he groaned, “Are we there yet?”

Levi answered the question with the tone of a parent tired of hearing it, “No, Eren, if we were there, we wouldn’t be walking. But we’re almost there. Use your eyes.”

The tired boy lifted his heavy head just enough to see in front of him. He struggled to make out some distant object through the many trees. There was definitely something there. Lines of a dark gray and green thing filled the spaces between trunks, but they didn’t construct anything he could recognize from so far away. He couldn’t make out any more detail than color. He finally asked, “Are you sure? I don’t know what I’m looking at.”

Levi assured him and ushered him forward. A meager handful of minutes passed by before they emerged into a clearing made bright by the afternoon sun. Eyes laid fully on the building for the first time. It was like nothing Eren had seen in person before. Walls constructed from heavy bricks of solid stone. Moss and ivy climbed the surface, acting almost like camouflage. Windows had no glass or framing. They were instead tall, airy openings of various sizes. It was evident from many of these windows that a later addition of wooden shutters had been made. Most were latched closed, locked from the inside, while a handful were open or broken, permitting sunlight to enter. They had approached toward a corner of the building with a rounded tower from which two long walls branched at a right angle. It had a dark, heavy, reinforced wooden door at its base, presumably the main entrance. If he had paid more attention in history class, he might have recognized the structure as a local landmark – a fort built around the time the area was first settled over two centuries ago. It had been lost to time, ultimately forgotten after being associated with negative events halfway through its life and left by citizens to rot. Though it wasn’t left entirely alone. The area was extremely difficult to reach due to sheer distance alone, but a handful of taggers had found it at one point or another and left spray-paint scribbles here and there. Still, those marks barely made a dent in the awe the brunet felt as he took in the ancient structure. A breathy “Wow…” escaped him.

Walking forward, Levi gestured to the building as though to present it to a touring audience. He announced, “Welcome to what once, among other things, served as the blood mage headquarters. This is the place we used as our base of operations during the rebellion. It might not have all the familiar amenities of a house, but it’s much more secure. The commander threatened at one point to tear the place down, but I’m glad to see he changed his mind. Shall we go inside?”

Eren nodded slowly, still processing the sight and new information. They reached the front entrance, which towered over them in a magnificent arch of coffee-colored wood and metal. Levi let go of the reins, choosing instead to press his hands against the aged surface. “Help me open this,” he urged. The brunet was quick to follow the order and placed his hands flat next to Levi’s. On the count of three, they pushed as hard as their arms would allow. The hinges were stuck fast. The span of time since they’d last moved was anyone’s guess. There was a sudden jolt as the rust and weight gave way, turning a couple of inches before halting again. They continued to strain, and it continued to budge bit by bit until they could fit comfortably through the opening.

Stepping inside, new, colder air greeted and chilled them. They looked around and took in their new surroundings. Sweeping staircases followed the outer perimeter of the tower, one to the right leading above and a second to the left leading below. Wide planks of old wood covered the floor. There was a second door straight across the tower, similar to the one they just entered. On either side of the door were two stone archways leading down long corridors. The left hallway was lined with doors on either side and sconces fixed to the walls. The other was well-windowed on the left wall, with numerous arches into various unknown rooms on the right. There was some graffiti, but nothing particularly distasteful could be seen, and thus far things seemed to be intact.

“Wow, this place is really nice,” Eren noted, then soon added on, “For being abandoned, anyway.”

“It was even better when it was in use,” the apparent tour guide said. He informed, “As you could probably tell from the outside, this fort is two stories tall, plus there’s an underground area with a tunnel system and dungeon cells. The tunnels acted as escape routes, leading to a few hidden trap doors scattered around the area. This here is the main tower where all of the stairs are located.” He pointed toward the left corridor, “That whole wing was reserved for sleeping quarters – both floors. The other wing has common areas, storage rooms, offices, and everything else that made this place livable.” His gesture shifted forward as he continued, “Through that door is the enclosed yard where training took place. Oftentimes, rebel soldiers would practice their skills on prisoners we caught and stored in the dungeon.”

Upon hearing that, Eren smiled with a happy gasp. He asked with some excitement in his voice, “Can I practice on real people too? People that aren’t you?”

The mage glanced at him with the tiniest hint of confusion, “Why would you want to do that? Just the other day, you got upset because I wanted you to train with a raccoon I caught trying to steal some of our food.”

“I don’t like hurting animals in general,” he reasoned, “Even if I know I’m not actually hurting them, I still feel bad about it sometimes. They can’t understand what’s happening. But that was before. Yesterday, I finally put my training to real use, and then some. I mean, I don’t think I could have ever accomplished that much with random animals. And, doesn’t it make sense for me to learn and practice skills on more realistic targets? Ones that I might be more comfortable and less hesitant with than you?”

Levi contemplated the proposal with a hand to his chin. He rolled the idea around in his head and hummed in thought. Then, after a moment of quiet, he decided, “I suppose so. But you have to promise me you won’t become some blood-thirsty maniac. You also have to practice self-control. No rage state like what you went into last time.”

“Of course!” the brunet chimed, his right hand raised like he was swearing an oath, “I promise! I won’t let that happen again, cross my heart.”

Levi nodded slightly, “Then sure. We can… I don’t know, lure strangers from town or something so you can use them. Whatever works.”

Eren’s hands turned into fists that shook with joy as he bounced excitedly on his toes. He cheered, “Yes! Thank you!”

“Bu~t.” he drew out the vowel to bring the boy’s attention back to him, “it will have to wait until we’ve turned this place into something we can call home.”

The young mage’s shoulders dropped. Of course, there just had to be a catch. He complained, “You’re not seriously going to make us clean up this entire fort, are you?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I’m reasonable. The common rooms on the ground floor should be more than enough for us to live comfortably. And we only really need one bedroom since each one should be equipped with four beds. Unless you’d rather still be split up, that is.”

Eren responded faster than his brain could think, “No, let’s stay together.” He realized after saying that that he hadn’t yet come up with a reason for his choice. It was almost like an instinctual answer. He added after a second’s hesitation, “I think it would be safer that way. Especially if something happened, like we got ambushed at night.”

“Right. Well, the faster we get started, the faster you can get some practice targets.” The crow led their steed by its reins toward the large door in front of them. “I’ll bring the horse to the stable. I want you to go grab some water from the well in the yard. There should hopefully be a bucket out there too somewhere, but you might have to search.”

“I’m on it!” Eren chimed. He almost saluted again but stopped himself when he remembered the look Levi typically gave him when he did that. They weren’t soldiers. It wasn’t a necessary gesture. Instead, he put his hands to better use and helped pull open the next door. This one was less rusted than its counterpart and swung with far greater ease. They emerged into the grassy courtyard framed by dark walls of stone, parting to their separate tasks as the heavy door clunked shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to Eren, I know. Let's be honest, that's not gonna change. Embarrassment is just too adorable on him.
> 
> In case you couldn't tell, I still love abandoned buildings. And I hate the people who think it's fun to deface and ruin them. The probably not subtle shade towards taggers will continue and I'm not sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things get straightened up, Levi decides to shed a little light on his past.

The sun had fallen low in the sky. Yellow light streamed through the open windows lining the hallway, but little found its way into the modest dining hall. To make up for the waning rays, warm glows filled the space from wall and ceiling fixtures. The many small, flickering flames cast shadows overlapping in every direction. While they also helped some to fight off the slowly cooling air from outside, the stone walls did little to contain what heat was generated. Yet the two inside would have never been the wiser. They were hard at work on the innumerable surfaces in the space. Tables constructed of aged but sturdy planks held together by rivets formed two rows of four. Each was big enough for six people to fit comfortably, eight if extra chairs were added to the ends. When they had arrived, some of the tables had been flipped on their sides - one even completely upside down. Chairs were strewn everywhere with no rhyme or reason. A few had been broken by past explorers with no respect for the building. The unusable chairs had been gathered up and broken down further into pieces perfect for future firewood. Those that remained were picked up, cleaned off, and given homes in their proper places, along with the tables that they had to struggle to correct. Most of the damage that had been done was fixable. The one thing that wouldn’t budge was the old spray paint. Scrubbing it away was found to be impossible. The only way to remove it would have been with chemicals nowhere near their disposal. It stressed Levi to no end, but sooner or later he had to learn to live with the markings.

Eren worked tirelessly on the last table in the room. He wanted to finish the seemingly endless list of chores as fast as possible. While Levi felt no rush and took the time to enjoy what to him was relaxing work, Eren acted like he was trying to become the greatest speed-runner the world had ever seen. Of course, that also meant he had to do everything two or three times over before he got approval to move on to something else. But he felt like he was going faster and that was all that mattered to him. No matter how tired he felt, he never let it slow him down. As he scrubbed and abraded the last lingering remnants of caked grime from the cracks and notches in the tabletop, he could feel every joint in his arms begin to hate him. When was the last time he worked enough to accomplish that? He couldn’t remember. He shook and stretched them with a heavy exhale, inspecting his work before turning his gaze toward Levi.

“I think that’s it for in here,” he said. “What do you think?”

Levi had been working on the floor in the opposite corner of the room. He stood from his spot and looked around the expanse, inspecting everything with scrutinous eyes. He couldn’t yet see his reflection in anything, but with the age of everything and the materials they had, he knew it unfortunately wasn’t going to happen. He tossed the rag in his hand over his shoulder as he responded, “Well, it’s as good as it’ll get with our supplies. We can move on to the next one.”

“Great, let’s go!” Eren pulled the bucket of water off the chair next to him, sloshing its contents a bit as he sped off into the hall with a smile. Levi followed suit, though at a much less hurried pace. Together, they entered the room next door. It was much smaller than the last. There were two large windows with a long pair of shelves stretching the entire length of the wall beneath them. They were filled with journals and yellowed rolls of paper that seemed to have been left at least mostly alone. A large rectangular table sat in the center of the room. Oddly, there were only a couple of chairs around it even though it had space for at least twelve. Even when furniture had been moved, it tended to stay within its original room. Perhaps no other chairs had ever been here. There was, however, a bowl upon the surface. It was filled with what looked to be old scraps of wood. Eren approached the table and picked up one of the little pieces to inspect it. They were not scraps. Rather, they seemed to be simple carvings. A spherical head atop a limbless torso connected to a base shaped like a disk. They looked sort of like player pieces for a board game. And there were many of them, each no taller than an inch and a half.

“Aw, these are so tiny!” He turned to the figure still standing in the archway and asked, “What are these?”

Levi answered as he entered the space, “Those are tokens that we used to plan battles. We whittled them all ourselves.”

“Ooh, I see,” the brunet muttered, admiring the simple craftsmanship of the tiny figurine. They must have taken quite some time to complete in such a large quantity. He set the token down and wandered over to the shelves in the back of the room. He picked up one of the many fragile scrolls. With delicate care to prevent it from tearing, he set it on the table and unrolled it, holding it open to see what it contained. It was as big as a movie poster. The inner face was covered with two hand-drawn pictures with all sorts of labels in elegant cursive lettering. The penmanship was perfect, but Eren always struggled to read script like that. Faded ink didn’t help matters any. The whole image made zero sense to him.

Levi could tell from the confused look on the boy’s face that he had no idea what he was looking at. He informed after a moment as he worked to add light to the room, “All of those scrolls there are the maps we drew for the tokens. I made the one you’ve got there.”

“Really? What is it a map of?”

“The military base,” he stated. “The main building of it, anyway. Don’t expect to learn anything from it. The real thing is probably a lot different by now.”

Once told, Eren could definitely make some sense of the many crisscrossing lines that covered the parchment. They formed a rough floorplan of a two-story-tall U-shaped building with innumerable rooms labeled in sections. After trying and failing to read what it said, he rolled the page back up and returned it to its friends on the shelf. He looked over his shoulder toward Levi, about to speak, when the sight of something on the wall caused him to do a double take. He hadn’t noticed it before in the previously dim light. From high on the wall, a long roll of black fabric cascaded down against the stone bricks. The ends, especially at the bottom, were tattered, torn, and frayed beyond repair. In the center of the banner was a large, hand-stitched symbol he’d never seen before. Curved rectangles broken into feather-like sections crossed over each other. The colors were faded, but still recognizable as near white atop deep red. He wished he’d found it sooner. In this worn state, it was stunning. With a soft gasp, he approached it, arms out to gesture to it as he inquired with great interest, “What is _this?_ ”

Levi crossed his arms loosely and explained in a matter-of-fact tone, “That, is a banner with the symbol of the rebellion on it. The ‘wings of freedom’ as some people chose to call it. And it’s certainly seen better days.”

“What was it like?” Eren asked after a few seconds. He turned to face him before he expanded his question, “To be a part of the rebellion?”

The crow tried to describe it in a simple summary as best he could, “It was… scary, at times. Soldiers on both sides were pretty ruthless. But when we were on the offensive, there was a feeling of being, in control for once. Some might have even described it as liberating.”

“My mom said that the rebels almost won. Why didn’t they? What happened?”

“You really want to know?” Eren nodded with a smile in response, a new sparkle in his eyes. He really did look like a puppy eager for a treat. Levi pulled one of the chairs to the head of the table and sat down. “Here, sit down or start working if you like,” he said. “I’ll tell you what really happened.”

Eren set to work cleaning off the meeting table. His speed slowed down considerably from before, though. His attention was focused elsewhere, eyes never wanting to wander from the storyteller across the way. He waited patiently, eager to hear the tale, while Levi made himself comfortable and decided where to start from. Soon, he began, “Our plan was for our upcoming battle to be the one that won us the war. I thought I had it all figured out too.”

* * *

1927\. Dawn had broken not yet an hour ago. Soft, diffused summer sunlight filled the meeting room through the open windows. Crowded around the large mahogany table stood those appointed as group leaders. Each was dressed simply, with matching bands pinned high on their right sleeves. The bands were their only article of uniform, and each one carried an embroidered pair of wings to identify them as members of the rebellion. Their attention was focused on the map laid out in front of them. The parchment was littered with more than a score of wood figures, each representing a unique person left on their team. They were pushed and pulled to various points by a croupier-style stick governed by the team’s captain. From the head of the table, Levi addressed the group. He wore a whitesmoke button-down with sleeves rolled to his elbows, an ivory cravat around his neck. Dark brown suspenders connected to straight-legged black pants, fabric ending cleanly upon leather shoes. His jet hair was well-groomed, slicked back with an off-center part and just the right amount of shine. If it weren’t for the extra fabric attached to his upper arm, no one on the streets would have ever looked twice. He spoke to his teammates with a calm yet strong voice, one that outsiders may have found somewhat intimidating.

“In the past, we’ve tried to show the commander that we’re more than weapons,” he began, “that we have the ability to show mercy, restraint, self-control. But it is clear now that he’s not willing to see that. This is a man who will only respond to force. So, let’s show him force. The new plan is to launch a surprise attack on the base and take him and his soldiers down. I mean it when I say kill on sight. If we take away all of his defenses, he’ll eventually be forced to surrender.” He pointed toward a few people at the back of the table, “You three; I need your squads to enter through backdoors and head immediately upstairs. You will be in charge of clearing out the entire second floor. Spread out evenly and check every room thoroughly.” He moved his attention to a pair on his left, “As for you, your squads will be entering through the front. You’re clearing out the first floor. While the soldiers are focused on all of you, my partners and I will sneak in through this side entrance. We will clear this rear section where the commander is sittin’ pretty in his office. Since we will all be split up, we won’t have good communication once we’re inside. So, if anything goes majorly wrong and we need to evacuate, then locate and pull a fire alarm. Only do so if you are absolutely certain that the location is unsafe. Any questions?” He paused for a few seconds to give anyone who wished a chance to speak up. Only silence filled the space. He continued, “Good. We only have one chance at this. Let’s make it count. We should set out as soon as possible. Relay the information to your squads and prepare for battle.”

“Yes, Captain!” the group said together with proud salutes. They soon dispersed from the room out into the fort to where their people were waiting in anticipation.

 

It was late in the afternoon by the time they could see hints of the base in the distance. The moment they were certain of their location, they stopped and dismounted their horses far enough away to keep them from being seen. The set of small squads entered the complex on foot. They snuck from building to building with more stealth than crocodiles in a marsh. When they reached the main building, the groups spread out to reach their designated entry points. While the others worked in teams of five or more, Levi chose to only work with two aides. He was very selective, forming a trio of himself and the only two he could truly consider his friends, even after six and a half years as a soldier. They arrived at an unguarded side door in a small alcove. The captain turned to address a red-headed girl clad in a pleated, muted pink skirt and white blouse with a loose bow at the collar. In a whisper, he ordered, “Isabel, keep watch. Whistle if you see anyone.”

She nodded once before taking her post at the entrance to the alcove. She stuck to the shadows, maintaining a total visibility range of 180 degrees along the side of the building. Her green eyes scanned the space like a hawk. Meanwhile, Levi approached the door, followed shortly by a taller dirty blond dressed all in earth tones. Light beige shirt tucked into coffee-colored pants, shoulders and chest covered by an open tan suit vest. Not to their surprise, the door was locked from the inside. Levi pulled a couple paper clips from his pocket and fashioned them into simple picks. He set them in place in the keyhole. With a little coaxing, the soft clicks of pins in the door soon welcomed them inside. As he cracked the door he whispered to his ashen friend, “Farlan, how’s the coast?”

Through the doorway, Farlan entered on tip-toes. He coasted along the walls, glancing around corners with the slow, consistent pace of a cat on the prowl. There were three large archways in this short hallway. Two on either side leading into rooms and one at the end into the main corridor. He checked each one with complete silence. His ears couldn’t even pick up his own breathing. After checking each space thoroughly without leaving the hall, he turned around to respond in a hushed voice, “It’s clear.”

Levi was glad to hear it. They could save their energy for the time being. He waved to Isabel, who quickly left her post to follow the men into the expansive structure. The captain took the lead as they crept through the first arch on their left. They passed through the stairwell, keeping a watchful eye on the steps for movement from above. On the opposite wall, a door sat closed. Levi stood with his back to the wall next to it, a hand resting on the metal knob. He shot the pair a glance to make sure they were ready before holding up fingers to count down from three. On his count, he turned the knob and pushed the door open into the room on the other side. His partners entered together, eyes fierce and hands at the ready to fight anyone who stood in their path. The room was a lounge space, filled with comfortable armchairs in neat seating arrangements, along with bookcases and other odds and ends of well-selected furniture. Yet no enemy soldiers lingered inside. Isabel felt her shoulders relax a bit as she announced it was clear. It wasn’t uncommon for areas like this to be empty at times, especially so close to supper. With any luck, most everyone would be out in other parts of the building.

They passed through the room to an opening on the right wall. It led into a hall absolutely brimming with doors, each with its own shiny gold plaque. Isabel spoke low to the blond, “I’ll take the left, you take the right.”

“Got it,” Farlan confirmed. “Captain?”

“I’ll watch the rear. Don’t worry about me.”

With that, the two soldiers pushed forward into the row of doors with their leader following shortly behind them. They burst into each room one by one, progressing slowly through the hall in sync. Each room was checked and checked again for signs of life. Someone behind the door, crouched under a desk, or even taped to the ceiling were things they were prepared for. Yet in each room, the only sign of life was themselves. The only voices they heard where their own announcing the spaces to be empty. The building was eerily still. Before long, the trio had reached a polished door labeled as the commander’s office. As Levi reached for the handle, Isabel quickly stopped him. Her voice was laced with traces of concern. “Levi, I have a bad feeling about this. It’s too quiet in here.”

“Yeah, me too,” Farlan chimed in, tone equally suspicious. “This normally isn’t a busy section, but it seems like _somebody_ should be here.”

Levi was quick to put their concerns to rest. He assured, “If anybody is in this section, they’ll be here.” To prove his point, he grabbed the handle and gave it a twist. Or would have, if it weren’t locked from the other side. There was no keyhole on the door. It could only be unlocked from the inside. While they couldn’t get in as easily as before, he still felt a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. “Looks like I’m right. Stand back and get ready.”

The pair backed up a step, one on either side of him. Levi stood in the open doorway behind him to give himself more room. With as much power as his frame could muster, he lunged toward the locked door. The heel of his shoe connected with the wood beside the doorknob. A splintering crack reverberated through the hall as the door swung open, shaking until it hit the wall on the other side. The three rushed in after it, ready to spring into action before anyone inside could even have time to react. But to their stunned surprise, not a soul occupied the locked room. It was as if everyone had vanished, turned to ghosts at the drop of a hat. Realization crept over Levi as he felt his blood run cold.

“They knew we were coming.”

Farlan exclaimed, “What?! How?”

“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here.” The captain turned on his toes and hurried from the office, his companions following at his heels. He pulled an alarm on the wall as they passed it. Loud sirens filled the entire building, and every other rebel in the building had to fight the urge to break into panic as they scrambled to obey the signal and evacuate as quickly as possible. It was only a matter of seconds before Levi’s team reached the side door they’d entered through. He didn’t recall closing it when they came in. He questioned Isabel, nearly needing to yell to be heard over the blaring noise of the alarm, “Did you close this?”

“No, did you?”

Levi tried to open it. The knob would turn, but the door wouldn’t open. No matter how hard he pulled, not an atom would budge even the slightest bit. The young woman fretted, “Is it locked?”

“No, but it won’t open. Something’s holding it closed from the outside.”

“Try another door!” Farlan shouted as he raced toward the building’s main hallway. The others chased after him without hesitation. At the far end of the hall to their right was one of the two main entrances to the building. Rebel soldiers were trying with all their might to make the double doors part. There wasn’t an ounce of give in them. One soldier in the group took notice of the three’s presence. He called out to them, doing his best to be heard, “Help, it won’t move! What do we do?!”

Farlan yelled back, “Can you break the windows?!”

A handful of rebels began to fight the tall panes of glass that pointed into a courtyard. The windows were only single pane, unable to be opened in any way. They futilely tried to attack the glass with fists and feet. It was far too thick and sturdy to shatter. Not even bullets were guaranteed an easy time with the material. It was no use. They were trapped in the building with no feasible way to escape. The longer they searched for something, anything they could do to get out, the harder it felt to breathe. In fact, the air had started to seem a little odd. Levi hadn’t thought to question it until just then, but something had been different from the moment they set foot inside. He halted in place as he alerted his team, “Wait. Do you smell that?”

The blond sniffed the air. He was quick to notice it too. It didn’t seem to be coming from anywhere in particular. It certainly wasn’t pleasant either. “Phew, yeah, what is that?”

Isabel looked around the area, looking for any object or opening that could be emitting the odd smell. She couldn’t find one, but she did make a weak connection in her brain. She thought aloud, “It smells like… nail polish remover?” She pinched her nose shut as she made a disgusted sound, “Pugh, why is it getting stronger?”

“They set up a trap,” Levi realized. His speech was interrupted by a short fit of coughs. Whatever was in the air was becoming overpowering, and it wasn’t too kind to them. When he was able, he continued, “They’re gassing us or something.”

“What do we do?” Farlan asked with a scratched voice.

“There’s nothing we _can_ do. We’re not air mages.”

The redhead’s eyes were heavy and glassy, her balance starting to fall away. She stumbled forward, a hand to her chest. She sounded almost ragged as she muttered, “Levi, I can’t… breathe…” Her muscles and joints started to give out from under her.

“Isabel!” the captain shouted as he dove to catch her. He stopped her fall and lowered her slowly to the floor, resting himself on his knees. He was starting to feel weaker himself. Farlan wobbled and tripped to the side, catching himself on the window-covered wall with an unsteady hand. He managed to rest his back against the surface before he started to slide against it. He hit the ground like his legs were made of jelly. It was only a moment before his whole body slumped. Levi called out to him, though he could feel his voice growing harder to use, “Farlan! Are you… okay?” There was no response. Levi’s vision was starting to fail him. He blinked away the blurriness, but it kept creeping back in. Soon, everything looked like it was covered in haze. He could feel himself sway. He fell to the side, but he never felt his head hit the tile floor as everything in front of him faded into blackness. The blaring sirens soon hushed and died away with it.

 

When color finally returned to Levi’s vision, the world was still one big blur. He couldn’t focus on anything as he glanced around the unidentifiable space. All of his senses were muffled, but he felt like he was sitting upright. It felt like everything was moving as well. There was a low rumble beneath him. He blinked several times to chase the blur away from his eyes. Once able to make things out, he noticed how dark everything was. He was sitting on a wooden bench. The floor and parts of the walls were metal. A wide lattice of metal pipes formed the upper half of wall behind and in front of him, as well as the ceiling. They supported a dark cloth that hardly any light could penetrate. On the wall farthest from him was a large metal door. The dots connected in his mind and he recognized where he was. It was a standard military truck. He’d been in them before when being carted to and from battle locations. To his right were four of his fellow soldiers, and across from him, a second bench carried five more. He noticed about half of them seemed to be asleep. He tried to move but found his feet to be stuck. Cuffs wrapped around his ankles with a chain connecting them. It looped behind a metal pole underneath the bench. His arms couldn’t move either. They were bound together behind his back by stiff, tightly wrapped fabric. His forearms were pressed together with elbows at right angles, fingertips against the opposite hinge. The others were all in the same situation.

Isabel and Farlan noticed his movements from across the way. She whisper-yelled, glad to see him doing alright, “Levi, you’re awake!”

“Oh great, I’m so glad,” he responded in the flattest, most sarcastic tone he’d ever had. “How long have we been moving?”

“Don’t know. We’ve only been up for a few minutes maybe.”

Just then, something outside sent a jolt through the structure. A pothole in the road shook the truck heavily, making everyone bounce and rattle. All of those who had still been asleep were given quite a rude awakening. Levi muttered to himself once the vehicle settled down, “Ow… great, as if my head didn’t hurt enough already.”

“Where do you think they’re taking us?” Farlan asked to no one in particular.

Levi answered, “No telling. But knowing the commander, my guess is he’s taking us for a ride.”

It was a few minutes longer before the truck crawled to a stop. They could hear doors open and shut as the bars keeping their feet in placed dropped through the floor. A soldier outside unlatched the large door at the back of the truck, turning it into a ramp down to the ground. The setting sun blinded everyone inside until their eyes adjusted to the increased light. The soldier barked at them, “Alright, everybody up! Single file. Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be, it’s been a long day.” The ten obeyed with varying levels of reluctance and formed a line, Levi in the very back, right behind his friends. When the soldier got tired of them not moving fast enough for his liking, he ordered, “Let’s go! On the ground!”

They left the relative safety of the truck, following a second soldier that led their line out into a spacious, grassy clearing framed on all sides by thick forest. The humid summer air stuck to them like glue, but it was by far the least of their worries. Restrained as they were, the mages were powerless to do anything to defend themselves. Refusal to obey the orders given to them would only be met with violence. They were marched out into the field. Three rows of people placed neatly in the clearing, each rendered incapable of so much as scratching their nose. Once everyone had been brought into their place, they were told to face the commander on their right. He stood in front of them in an imposing stance, eyes shifting from face to face. He let them stew in tense silence. Then, sudden enough to make a handful jump, he bellowed loudly for all to hear, “On your knees, the lot of you!”

Each of the mages lowered themselves to sit on their heels with their knees in the grass, hoping that obedience might earn them some semblance of mercy. Each, except for one. Levi showed no intention of moving a muscle. Farlan glanced to his left and noticed the captain standing tall next to him. He didn’t want more trouble to be stirred up. He was already sure none of them would get away from this unharmed. He urged through his teeth, sotto voce, “Captain, get down.”

“I will not.” Levi held his head aloft. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. He was the one who started this whole fight nearly two years ago, and he wanted to be the one to end it. Not the other way around. What sort of example would he set for his team if he got down on his knees and accepted this? That would not have been respectable, nor would it have been justice. The soldier in charge of their row approached him with hands clasped and hidden behind his back. He stood mere inches from the leader, staring down at him with a scowl. He yelled in Levi’s face with the force of a drill sergeant, “On your knees, now!”

“Make me.”

“With pleasure!”

With a quick, graceful flutter of his wrist, the soldier pulled a telescopic baton from his belt and extended it with a simple flick. He swung it against the backs of Levi’s knees with enough force to instantly bruise. A powerful thwack and a short cry of pain sounded one after the other through the clearing. The impact forced the captain to collapse to the grass below. He looked up at the soldier with a death glare and gritted teeth. The only response he was shown was a small grin. Satisfied with his work, the soldier returned to where he previously stood. After a short pause of quiet to settle in, the commander up front began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the rebels. He never took his eyes off them. Each step was drawn out like he was walking through tar. He addressed them all with a booming voice.

“So, you must have thought you were pretty slick. Storming the base when we normally wouldn’t expect it. And it was a good plan too, I’ll admit. But you made one little mistake. Perhaps you shouldn’t talk about your plans with your windows open. You never know when spies are stationed outside.” He created a pregnant pause in his dialogue, giving them time to realize that all of this was their own fault. A simple, easily overlooked human error. The deep voice continued, “You say I only respond to force? Well, clearly so do you. And in case you didn’t notice, I have a lot more force than you do right now. I figure, since you were so kind as to bring your little team to me on a silver platter, I think I should use it to its fullest extent.”

The commander’s train of thought was brought to a grinding halt when he heard an utterance from one particular individual in the crowd. He swiveled on his heels to face the direction the sound came from. “What was that?” he demanded to know, his voice close to a dark growl.

Levi raised his head and his voice, reiterating himself slowly and clearly, rising in volume with each word, “I said, you are clearly nothing but a coward!”

The expression on the commander’s face soon melted into one of calm and smug villainy. He walked toward the mage at the corner of the group with even paces. He crouched down in front of him, so they were nearly eye level, only offset by a couple of inches. He spoke in a level tone nearly half his previous volume, sarcasm woven directly into the fabric of his words. “Ah, Captain Levi. Your opinion has always mattered so much to me. Tell me, what makes me a coward?”

“You ‘countered’ our attack simply by hiding outside while you waited for chemicals to do your dirty work for you,” the leader snapped. “A real leader would set an admirable example for his cadets and face his enemy head-on. Not run away with his tail between his legs.”

“A real leader,” he quickly countered, cutting off the end of the last word, “would keep his cadets out of harm’s way as much as possible to avoid unnecessary casualties. And look; it worked. All of your soldiers are here, and not even you can fight back. Face it, Levi. You’ve lost.” He directed his attention back to his own team, “Now blind them! These creatures don’t deserve the right to see their own fate.”

As instructed, soldiers made their way down each row with a handful of cloth strips. They tied one as tight as they could over each rebel’s eyes, trapping them in darkness. Some considered bolting, but they knew that would be a terrible decision. With their ankles chained, they could never achieve a running stride. And soldiers would easily catch them and place them back in line, or simply shoot them down without a second thought. All of their freedom of choice was stripped away from them, assuming they ever had it to begin with. Once the final blindfold had been placed, the commander announced to the crowd, “Bloods! This is your final chance to surrender peacefully! If you do, then we can pretend all of this nonsense never happened, and you can all come back to the base with me.”

Silence fell upon the field. No one dared to move a muscle. Isabel asked aside, a light shake in her voice, “Captain? Your orders?” Levi cleared his throat to speak. He had already made his choice, and nothing could possibly change his mind. Nothing short of the end of the world would make him give up the fight. He answered the commander, “No matter what happens, we will never surrender! Our fight doesn’t stop until blood mages are treated like the humans they are!”

The commander’s face held mild disappointment for a fraction of a second. It faded away just as quickly as it arrived. He shrugged, “So be it.” He made a gesture to a soldier standing at the back of the crowd. With a nod, he soon approached the first rebel in the backmost row. He grabbed the blinded soldier by the hair, pulled their head back with a quick jerk that earned him a hiss. A piece of steel glinted in the warm orange glow of the setting sun before it was stained by hot red as it sliced clean and deep across the rebel’s throat. Sputtering gargled noises, they collapsed forward into the grass and soon fell silent. Carmine liquid saturated the soft green blades, spreading in a loose triangle. It wasn’t long before the soldier moved on to the next in the row.

As the pattern continued, the commander faced Levi again. He used that calm, even tone that the crow had learned to loathe in their years together. “Now, Levi, I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news,” a pause to inhale, as if feigning sympathy, “but that’s never going to happen. Why would we treat you like humans when none of you ever were one to begin with? And, since you can’t see for yourself, how about I let you in on what’s happening right now? You have single-handedly sentenced your little militia here to their deaths. I hope you feel proud of yourself. Give yourself a round of applause. Ah, my mistake. I’ll do it for you.” He started clapping, fighting back the urge to laugh. He lost that battle as he stood and walked away, leaving the captain to stew in his anger. Levi couldn’t unclench his jaw. He hated that man with every fiber of his being. He was boiling so much, he almost didn’t register the feminine yelp next to him, followed shortly by a soft thud against the ground. Moments later, he heard the sound of the blade so close to him, felt a handful of stray droplets of heat hit his skin. As a body fell limp by his side, his expression shifted into shock. The weight of the situation finally hit him like a ton of bricks. They were gone – all of them. Everyone he could ever trust, snuffed out just like that. Time froze for him. Unintelligible emotions churned in him, shook him, but he was trapped and incapable of doing anything to relieve them. The soldiers were right to have used such tight restraints, for without them he’d have gone into a rage with the strength of ten men. But instead, unable to act, he felt the fabric wrapped around his face turn only the slightest bit damp as a hand pulled a fistful of his hair, arching him back. The edge of sharp steel pressed against his neck, no longer cold from all it had been through. His mouth was agape, he felt like he was choking.

“Hold it. Wait,” the commander interrupted, a single finger raised. The soldier paused, holding his position like a statue. “I just had an idea. I think I’m feeling… merciful today. Why don’t we keep that one around, hmm? I mean, he _is_ the strongest blood mage we’ve ever had. I don’t think we should throw away such a great weapon so carelessly. No~, instead… how about we give him some time to think about what he’s done. And when he’s ready, he can come back to work. Yes, I think I like the sound of that. Knock him out and pack him up.”

The soldier holding Levi nodded only once. He pulled the knife away, then hit him over the head as hard as his body would let him. The severe blow knocked the mage unconscious in an instant. He hit the ground like a stone.

* * *

“And when I woke up, they had properly restrained me and tossed me into a dingy shoebox of a cell basically to rot. I wasn’t allowed use of my arms at all in there. No matter how much I tried to tell them that I couldn’t do harm through the walls, they never believed me. They only ever took me out when they wanted to throw me into battle or force me to use my powers andd extend my life. That way, it never ended for me,” Levi said, a somber look on his face.

Eren had chosen to stop cleaning halfway through the story. He’d pulled up a chair at the table, seated to his left to give him his full attention. When he saw how upset he looked as he concluded, he felt a sympathetic pain in his chest. He wanted to do something to provide some form of comfort after everything he’d been through. He knew he was taking a risk, potentially overstepping his bounds, but he took a gentle hold of Levi’s hand anyway. When his expression didn’t turn more negative, he took it as a good sign and drew soft little circles with his thumb over the back of his palm. “That is awful,” he offered after a few beats of shared silence. “And extremely inhumane. They didn’t even actually give you a choice? How could they do that?”

“The military is led by corrupt mages high on power. It always has been. The commander transferred to a different base, but every sergeant and captain and whoever else that’s ran it after him has never been any better.”

Eren scoffed, “Humph, and to think I wanted to join them not so long ago. Knowing how they treated you, I’d never want to be a part of that. I’m glad I’m a blood mage. And I’m glad I helped you escape. You’ll never go back to that cell. Not if I can help it.”

Levi looked up at him with the faintest hint of a smile, “Thank you, Eren.” After a heavy breath, he recomposed his normal poker face and rose from the table. “Now, what say you and I finish up this cleaning, so you can resume your training?”

“Of course!” the brunet smiled, then gasped as a thought occurred to him, “And hey, maybe we can restart the rebellion, even if it’s just the two of us!” He didn’t wait for a response as he stood from the table and wandered off in the direction of the well to refill his bucket. He looked happy as could be, absolutely beaming at the idea. Levi, on the other hand, wasn’t so sure. As nice as it sounded, going through that whole ordeal again would be difficult for him. And he knew it probably wouldn’t last long if they only had each other. But he humored the idea anyway with a simple, “Yeah, maybe,” as he followed Eren out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/bdOFHrn.jpg Any excuse to draw a 1920's Levi. Fun fact, in my original concept sketch for this outfit, I put a little note saying the suspenders are there partly for fashion and partly because his pants are just a little too big for his shortness.
> 
> Fun fact number 2, for anyone who doesn't want to do the math to figure this out on their own, here's some years. Levi was born in 1901, got his powers and was subsequently forced into the military at the tail end of 1919, and officially started the rebellion in 1925. Additionally, Eren was born in 2008 and the current year in this story is 2026. You're welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is officially back in training. But things don't always go as planned.

A meager handful of day and night cycles had passed since their arrival at the old fort. They used their time to re-establish themselves; building up small stores of supplies, fixing up useful areas in the building, and setting up a simple warning system around the perimeter were all things they sooner or later checked off the to-do list. There had been some fear that they might have been tracked, but no soldiers had busted down their door or snuck in through the cellar. Laying low for a few days seemed to have been paying off. They could breathe a little easier. Settled in, they could finally try to find the more useful training targets Eren had been so eager about. Night had fallen once more, and the world outside was reduced to a sea of pitch. The two had devised to use the natural cover to aid in their search. Worst case scenario, they would have to take someone from town, which would almost certainly raise red flags. To avoid that, the hope was to find people out in the woods, though being so deep in made their chances slim. That aside, they still had to try.

Levi stood out in front of the stone building with the horse by his side. Nights were starting to get warmer already, so he didn’t so much mind having to wait. Inside, Eren was trying to get things together as quickly as he could. He had managed to find some usable rope, which he coiled together and slung over his shoulder like a messenger bag strap. Strips of cloth might also come in handy, he figured, and he carried them along as well. Obviously, this wasn’t a situation he’d expressly prepared for. Until now, he’d been so caught up in the fantasy of the result that he hadn’t realized exactly what he was signing them up for. Still, he felt it needed to be done. He needed to train if he wanted any chance of survival. Under these circumstances, using others was the right thing to do. Right? In reality, it didn’t matter what conclusion he came to. For the best results, it was what had to happen. Supplies all set, he soon emerged through the front entrance, pulling the heavy door shut behind him.

Levi greeted, “There you are. Ready?”

“Yes, very,” Eren answered with half a smile.

“Great,” he said before pushing himself off the ground and onto the horse’s back. He felt much more secure than the first time around. “Then let’s go.” Eren approached and settled himself into place. He took some care in his movements in an effort to not drop what he was carrying. Once the boy was seated, Levi continued, “And try not to use magic while we’re out. We need to stay hidden.”

Eren nodded, “Right, no magic. Got it.”

Soon, the pair set off across the clearing and into the mess of trees. With the moonlight mostly swallowed by pine, visibility was scarce. Guidance was left up to the horse. As long as they stayed on a fairly straight course, it didn’t matter so much where they went. There wasn’t much need for a rush. No matter what, they knew they’d meet their goal one way or another. They weaved between trees they could hardly make out. The land was quiet. The wind was low, hardly even a breeze. Everything around them felt still. Nothing changed. Time passed, whether they could tell it did or not. There was no way to be sure of how long it had been, but it felt like close to an hour before Eren noticed something odd up ahead. He almost didn’t believe it. For a moment, he thought he might have fallen asleep and drifted into a dream. But sure enough, there was light.

“Ah, there!” he exclaimed, hardly loud enough to be considered a whisper. “There are actually people out here! Do you think they’re camping? We might be near a hiking trail…”

As Eren trailed off in thought, Levi interrupted at a matching volume, “No, I see horses. I think that’s another group of soldiers.”

“Really?! How many teams did they send?”

“I don’t know, but I bet this one was headed straight for us. They probably would have stumbled across the fort in the morning. It’s a good thing we found them first. Plus, we already know how they’re armed. We can take them. Let’s go on foot. Stay low and quiet.”

“Got it,” Eren said with a quick nod. Levi stopped the horse far away from the distant light, just close enough to see a faint glow reflecting off the trees. Once they were on the ground and the horse was secured, they crouched down and began their approach. They didn’t let their feet make a sound over the terrain. There was no way they wanted to risk being spotted. As they snuck closer, the brunet whispered, “So what’s the plan?”

“We give them a taste of their own medicine,” Levi informed. “I should be able to control them all at once. While I hold them still, you take their syringes and paralyze them all. You think you can do that?”

Eren hesitated, “Yeah, but… Can you really control five people? You only have two hands.”

“I might be out of practice, but I still have more than plenty experience. At the very least, I can hold them still.”

Eren detected trace amounts of annoyance in his voice. He couldn’t see, but he was sure Levi had rolled his eyes. He felt a need to apologize, “Right, sorry, I shouldn’t doubt you.”

Up ahead, five soldiers sat together around a campfire. Their horses were tied up toward the edge of their ring of warm light. Scraps left over from a recent dinner rested next to them, yet to be dealt with. Eyes and ears of four were focused on a platinum blond. Hunched over in his seat, he spoke to them in a low tone. His hands gestured together every now and again, adding emphasis to his words. His gaze shifted from face to face, gauging their reactions before he continued. “The little girl peered between the trees, clutching her doll tight to her chest,” he brought his own hands to his chest as if he were the character in his story. “Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, shadowy figure lurching in the distance. She turned toward it, wide-eyed, and felt its blackened gaze boring into her as it stared back. She blinked, and it vanished. She called out, ‘Hello? Is someone there?’ No response came from the woods. But she could still feel a presence. Someone, or something, was watching her from the edge of the darkness. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The circle of light around her seemed to shrink. It crept towards her, getting closer and closer, faster and faster. But before she could scream for help, a cold, shadowy hand clenched her throat. It lifted her off the ground as though she were a feather. She couldn’t move on her own, no matter how hard she tried. She was trapped in the clutches of something unseen. Its fingers sunk into her flesh and drained her of life. The darkness swallowed her up and left no trace of her behind. It was as though she never even existed.”

A short pause followed the end of his tale, and he sat back with a sense of pride. The only sound that remained was the crackle of the fire. One member of the group, a girl with dark hair and glasses, broke the silence with a bored voice, “ _That’s_ your story?”

“Yeah. Why, was it not scary enough for you?”

“No, it wasn’t.” She mocked, “‘Trapped in the clutches of something unseen.’ Come on, how ridiculous can you be? That’s so lame!”

Before he had a chance to retort, everyone including himself felt a wave of tension overcome them. They found themselves stuck, frozen like statues. It seemed like every muscle they contained had cramped up at once. The girl yelped, “Ack! What’s happening?!”

The blond answered with fear in his voice, “It’s the forest’s shadow! See? I told you it was a true story! This is what happens when you mock the spirits! It’s real, and you angered it!”

“Actually, it’s not,” Levi stated as he stepped slowly forward into the glowing circle, his hands pointed toward the group. He was shortly followed by Eren, who had a lost expression on his face as he tried to figure out how on earth Levi was pulling this off. It just proved further to him how much more he still needed to learn. The soldiers who could see the two felt fear wash over them, and those who couldn’t felt shocked and confused until the blond shouted, “It’s the blood mage! Quick, get him!”

The bespectacled one shouted back, “Don’t you think we would have already? We can’t move, idiot!”

Levi glanced over at the boy just behind him, “Eren, you see the syringes on them?”

Eren approached one member of the group. The soldier watched him with wide eyes as he inspected their uniform. Even if Levi hadn’t been there, they would have likely still been frozen in horror. They felt like they were watching a grizzly bear sniffing them for food. Soon, he found what he was looking for. Small tubes with decently long needles at one end. There were two attached to each soldier’s belt. He announced, “Yep, found them.”

“Good, give the shots in their neck,” Levi instructed. “Straight into their blood, just like they did to me.”

The brunet pulled one of the tubes from its holster. He looked it over in his hands. It contained only a couple of milliliters of a clear liquid, slightly thicker than water. He took a deep breath as he lined up the sharp point with one of the vessels he could make out through the soldier’s skin. All the while, the subject whispered small prayers to him to let them go, that they would cooperate if he did. Both of them knew that was a lie. Everything was ready, but still, Eren hesitated. He dropped his shoulders and whined, “Ooh, I hate needles.”

“Just do it,” Levi urged. “And quickly too. I can’t hold them forever.”

After another breath to build courage, Eren managed to pierce through as he was instructed. He shut his eyes as he did so, not wanting to see it go in even though he wasn’t on the receiving end. He pushed the liquid in and pulled the needle away, setting it aside before moving on to the next person and grabbing another. He repeated the procedure for each soldier in the group, feeling vaguely more confident with each one. When he finally reached the end of the task, he spoke again. “Done. You can let them go.”

Levi released his hold over the group, though control over their bodies did not return to them. Instead, the medicine took his place as they fell to the ground, limp. They groaned in pain as they smacked against the dirt, unable to stop themselves. The mage shook out his arms. They felt tired after holding everyone for so long. Normally, a skill like that was only used in quick bursts. He said once he was ready, “Come on, let’s pack them up. I’ll grab our horse, you get a couple more.”

He turned away and soon disappeared into the dark. Meanwhile, Eren approached the group of horses a short distance away. He couldn’t tell which ones were better or worse than the rest. Not without far more experience than he had gathered. But they were all given the same training, he figured, so any of them would work just fine. Through visual comparison, he picked out the two largest ones. He untied them and led them over to the soldiers. Levi met up with him a few moments later. Together, they tied cloth around the mouths of the immobilized cadets to help keep them quiet in case they tried to call for backup. Saddles removed, they distributed and placed the soldiers upon the horses’ backs, draped sideways with their arms and legs pointed down. They tied their hands and feet together with pieces of rope, turning each of them into a loop that, with any luck, wouldn’t fall off too easily. Through the entire process, muffled complaints and protests came from the various people. None of them were listened to. They tried to claim that what was happening was unjust, but the mages were inclined to disagree. Levi especially was adamant that what they were doing was nothing compared to what the military had done to him and to their kind. The soldiers understood and quieted down before long. Once everything was set, Eren put out the campfire and allowed the dark to fill the space while their eyes adjusted.

“Okay, I think we’re all set,” he said once he was able to make out outlines of figures in the moonlight.

“Looks like it,” Levi agreed. “We’ll have to lead the horses back on foot. But it shouldn’t be too far, we’ll be back soon enough. Here, you take that one, I’ll grab the other two.” The pair took hold of their assigned reins and set off through the forest. Levi led the way back, cautious with his steps so as to not walk straight into a tree. Eren used his free hand as needed to readjust the soldiers as they traversed the uneven earth. When the trees finally opened up into the familiar clearing, the small slits of light shining through cracks in the shutters was a welcoming, comforting sight for the mages. For the others, the lines might have spelled out disaster. They were brought inside and carried down to the dungeon below the building. Each captive was tossed into a small cell, alone, with their hands bound behind their back. The medicine wouldn’t wear off for about twelve hours, but they couldn’t be allowed any decent chance to break out. The heavy doors were then closed and locked up tight.

Dusting off his hands, Levi turned to the brunet at the opposite end of the cell row, “Congratulations, Eren. You’ve got your training targets now.”

He cheered with a small fist pump, “Yes~! When can I start using them?”

“Whenever they’re able to stand tomorrow, we can get back to practicing. You should rest up first, I’m sure you’ll want to do a lot.”

Eren nodded, a cheerful smile on his face. He felt thankful to have Levi on his side, willing to help him understand his powers regardless of the circumstances. It was so kind of him. He just wished there was something he could do to repay him. He resolved to start brainstorming ideas as soon as he left. As he turned to head upstairs, he agreed, “Right, sounds good. In that case, I’m going straight to bed and hopefully, I’ll be able to sleep. You probably should too. Good night!”

“Night,” the rook called after him as he disappeared into the main building above. Levi stayed behind for a moment, in no rush to get anywhere. He double-checked all the cell doors just in case they’d been weakened with age. They all felt sturdy enough. He was content to help Eren train, even if it meant having extra mouths to feed. If this same situation had occurred when they first met, though, it would have been an entirely different story. Upon meeting Eren, he’d been skeptical, cold, and admittedly harsh. But after getting to know him, he was, tolerable. Likable, perhaps. Definitely a ray of sunshine compared to every other living person he knew. He had to admit, Eren turned out to be a pretty sweet kid with enough determination and drive for a small town. It made him a good student, but it could also make him a bit taxing at times, especially when he had that spark of excitement in his eyes like he’d been noticing all evening. _Probably going to be a busy day tomorrow_ , he thought as he headed up the flight of stairs.

 

The midmorning sky was brimming with puffy clouds, casting the world in diffuse light with little shadow. The enclosed field, carpeted with soft grass and framed by rough stone, was filled with an odd mixture of tense and relaxed air. Calm came from the blood mages preparing for the day’s lesson, acting as if this one was the same as any other. Unease and discomfort radiated from their teaching tool. He was stood at the back of the field in the bare bones of his uniform. Though he could stand and walk around, he could not go very far. A length of rope was tied tight around his ankle, connecting him to a post. He dared not touch it, let alone try to free himself. He had no weapons on him, wouldn’t have stood a chance against them if things went south. All he could do was try not to tremble as he watched them, the creatures that he was sure had never and would never feel a human emotion such as compassion or regret. That belief had been chiseled into him far too long ago to remember, and now face to face with blood mages, he couldn’t see or hear anything else. Any promises they made to not kill him, any reassurance that he would feel fine when this was over, it all sounded like lies. He watched as they walked away, stopped, then turned to face him from roughly fifteen feet away, and he wanted nothing more than the ability to scale the wall to his back and take off running. He was jealous of the colorful birds he could hear outside, mocking him with their cheerful melody.

“Okay, Eren,” Levi began, “do you feel like you’re ready to learn a new skill?”

An excited smile, “Of course! What can I do?”

The teacher thought for a moment, flipping through a mental index of everything he knew until he stumbled upon something more suitable for a beginner. “Alright, how about this? Let’s do a bit of defense and try to stun our target. That’s a very useful skill when there’s a lot of enemies around. It doesn’t do any real damage, and it only lasts a few seconds, but it gives you enough of a window to have the upper hand.”

“Okay, I like the sound of that. Show me what to do.”

“It’s very simple. It builds off of controlling people, which you’ve gotten a lot better at, by the way.” His words placed a proud expression on his student’s face. He continued, raising a hand to demonstrate the motions without actually using any magic, “While they’re under your control, all you want to do is twist so your palm faces up. Then you squeeze your hand into a fist. Once you’ve done that, quickly release them so you can move on to your next target. Make all of that into one swift motion. Ideally, you only control whoever you’re stunning for less than two seconds in total.”

Eren replicated the motion without a target to make sure he understood. He started out slowly, finding the rhythm in the series of movements. Though when he attempted to do it at a closer to ideal speed, he tended to fumble and put things out of order. It was a lot of motion for his brain to process all at once, sort of like patting his head and rubbing his stomach. With practice, he knew he would eventually get it, but it wasn’t likely to happen consistently on day one. Spreading it over a few seconds felt like a good starting point. He agreed, “Yeah, that seems pretty easy. I think I can do that.”

“Go for it,” Levi said, taking a small step back to stay out of his way. Eren turned his attention to the soldier and raised a hand to turn him into a puppet. The tiny nervous movements he made stopped together in an instant. The skill’s motion was repeated, now with much greater focus, and Eren was a bit surprised that the man’s body didn’t seem to move at all. His expression showed discomfort, but that was the only visual change. The brunet released his hold, and the cadet soon chose to curl up into a ball on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen like someone with a stomach ache. The young mage had a puzzled look on his face. Uncertain, he asked, “Was that right?”

Levi folded his arms over his chest, “Mm, not quite. Don’t focus on just one part of their body, but the person as a whole. Diffuse pain is much better for stunning someone. And I can tell you’re holding back. Don’t be afraid to put a little force into it. Stand him up and try it again.”

Neither of them paid any mind to the whimper across the field that quickly followed the command. Eren nodded and placed the soldier back on his feet. Signs of pain had faded away already, and he was able to stand up straight, though he didn’t want to. After a deep breath to compose himself, Eren tried the skill again. He removed as much hesitation as he could and managed to go just a little bit faster. He purposefully didn’t focus as much as before in the hope that it would help spread the effect. When he let go, his target still couldn’t move voluntarily. He collapsed to the ground with contorted posture, gasping for air, but none wanted to fill his lungs and give him the ability to cry out. Muscles wanted to leap from his bones, but they calmed down once more after only a few seconds. Once the agony he’d been forced into subsided, he flopped onto his back like a starfish, panting. Limbs heavy, he did eventually manage to clamor himself up onto his knees. He felt somewhat safer being able to keep an eye on the creatures in front of him.

“How was that?” Eren asked with more confidence after seeing such a strong result.

“Much better. Great improvement,” his teacher commended before adding, “though that might have been a bit too strong. You’ll find a balance with enough practice. But first, how about a quick test? Show me, what’s an attack you might do while your opponent is down?”

The brunet hummed in thought for a moment. His mind was only drawing blanks. He’d been taught how to heal himself and others, how to control a target, and now how to stop an attacker. Was he forgetting something? He searched through his memories and eventually stumbled upon one shrouded in haze that might have been what Levi was getting at. A light bulb flickered in his mind. He knew a couple of attacks, but they were locked away in his subconscious. They just happened naturally back then when his eyes glazed over, and he wasn’t fully in control of himself. Maybe if he could remember how he felt when it happened, if he could piece together the actions he’d done, he might be able to learn the skill fully. He recalled the whirlpool of emotions, the anger that scalded him, and the brief moment of razor-sharp slices. Carrying out a piece of the memory, he swiped a clawed hand through the air, slashing the soldier with four smooth cuts in the upper right arm. One just under his shoulder was just deep enough to take away the limb’s mobility. He shrieked in a cross between surprise and pain. With his other hand, he grabbed at the wounds, but this did nothing to stop the blood from staining his sleeve and soon dripping onto the grass.

Levi noted, “Very nice. Good focus. I knew you had it in you. How about you try to heal those cuts, so we can keep going?” He waited, but he didn’t hear any response. It seemed like Eren hadn’t heard him. In fact, the boy wasn’t moving. He seemed frozen. Had he taken himself by surprise? “Eren?” he called, extending the vowels. He waved a hand in front of the boy’s face, “Hello~?” He leaned forward a bit, shifting his view to contain Eren’s features. Levi’s eyes widened when he noticed a faint shift in hue away from green. He shot his arms out to clasp Eren’s shoulders and turned him away from the soldier, shouted in his face, “Eren!”

Eren blinked rapidly and shook his head. He was in a daze like he’d just been forcefully woken from a deep sleep. He sputtered in confusion, “Wha— huh?” The normal jade color returned to his eyes. Levi breathed a sigh of relief, but that didn’t stop him from scolding his student.

“You almost went into a rage again. What did I tell you about self-control?” His tone was stern, bordering on angered. “I know it might be difficult when you’re first starting out, but you have to recognize when to pull back. You can’t just lash out all the time.”

 Eren stammered, nervous and guilty, “I did? Ah, I’m sorry! I wasn’t trying to, I swear! I- I was trying to channel how I felt the last time I did that, so I could do it again. I guess I must’ve gotten myself worked up. I’m really sorry. What did you want me to do?”

“Heal the wounds,” Levi repeated. As Eren started to face the target again, he interrupted the action, “Actually, Eren, how about you let me handle this one?”

“No Levi, it’s okay. I… I can do it,” the boy insisted. He turned toward the cadet on the ground, who was doing as best as possible to keep pressure on the gashes. He exhaled slowly and pointed his focus at the dark, spreading liquid. By focusing intently on the task at hand, he hoped to keep himself from drifting off. He lifted the blood that was starting to form a small puddle and pressed it against the carved flesh as he’d been shown before. The deep cuts took quite a bit of time and energy to repair. He started to feel a little light-headed. His healing ability could only go so far, and horizontal scars stayed behind when he was finished. The soldier breathed a sigh of relief at the sight, but that moment of ease was washed away in an instant when he looked up again at the mages before him.

“Great,” Levi started, “Next, how about you… um, what’re you doing?” Eren had lifted the soldier back up onto his feet, though his movements were a little harsher than before. The crow took a step forward to move his gaze up to his eyes. They blazed like a wildfire. “Oh no. Eren, snap out of it.” He grabbed Eren’s wrist to stop him from going any further. He called out, “Listen to me, Eren! You—!” In a swift arc, Eren swung his free hand out toward Levi. The motion shot a burst of energy toward him that shot him backward, hardly losing any speed against the grass until his back slammed against a wall of stone. The hit was hard, but he wasn’t so much injured as he was shaken up. Meanwhile, Eren’s focus never wavered from his main target. He slashed horizontal trenches into the cadet’s chest and abdomen, slicing through muscle like butter, releasing his blood back into the world as he forcefully pulled some of the fluid straight from the severed veins.

“Eren, stop!” Levi was too far away for his shout to have been loud enough. The soldier’s face held the most horrified expression it could have possibly created as he watched everything that happened to him. He couldn’t believe his eyes, and he couldn’t get them to close. Eren split the ribbon from its source and lifted it in a coil into the air. As it moved through space, it morphed into a spike-like shape that he threw like a javelin straight toward the soldier’s head.

“EREN!!”

Levi yelled as loud as his lungs would let him. It was enough to hurt his chest and throat from the force in his voice. To his relief, the weaponized blood stopped mere inches from a mortified, speechless face. It fell and splattered on the ground as Eren pulled his hands away. He staggered backward a couple steps, bent over and cradling his pounding head in his hands. Tiny droplets of red slipped from his nose and stained the grass below him. He dared to glance up, and the sight of what he had done made him gasp in pure shock, followed shortly by a hard gulp as he tried to hold himself together. It had just happened, yet he couldn’t remember causing it. Had he? Or had some other monster taken his place? Some part of him thought that must have been the case, that this was exactly the reason why his kind was so intolerable. No person could be capable of something so horrific. He turned his head and saw Levi knelt in the grass by the wall trying to catch his breath. The moment their eyes met, he was immediately drowning in an ocean of regret. He ran to Levi’s side, nearly sliding to a stop on his knees. Inspecting for injuries, he gasped, “Oh my god, Levi! I’m so, so sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I’m fine. I think you should be more concerned about your target, Jaeger. You nearly killed him!” he reproached.

Eren felt too ashamed of his actions to hold eye contact as he spoke, “I know, I know. I didn’t mean to do that, I swear. It just sorta happened.”

“I haven’t even taught you how to use blood like that. How did you…?” Levi trailed off as he realized what was going on. Everything clicked. Eren knew how to do things he’d never been taught because some of his abilities were innate. The only reason he could piece it together was because he had been the same way, and the military hadn’t liked it one bit. It meant that not all, but a few of the lower and mid-tier skills were pre-programmed but locked away in the recesses of his mind and mostly inaccessible. It wasn’t a rare occurrence by any means; close to 50% of all mages had some degree of innate power. But when training became standardized, very few ever even knew it as possible. Clearly, Eren didn’t know either since he started apologizing again.

“I dunno, it was just instinctive, I guess. I didn’t have full control; my body just did what felt right. Please forgive me! I won’t let it happen again, I- I promise!”

Levi’s eyes searched his face. He could see the guilt in his expression like it was tattooed on him. He knew this hadn’t entirely been Eren’s fault. But that didn’t stop the small bite in his voice as he stood and dusted himself off, “Just get inside, let me clean up your mess. I think we’re done for now.”

“Okay,” the brunet mumbled toward the ground. He pushed himself to his feet, never lifting his head as he returned back to the fort. He felt absolutely awful, wished he could have been able to stop himself and prevent any of that from happening. After having messed up so bad, he feared Levi wouldn’t want to keep going, that he might never treat him the same way again. Maybe society was right, maybe he wasn’t fully human after all. What he didn’t see was Levi watch him with a look that resembled sympathy as he walked away. He knew what must have been going through Eren’s mind. He just wished he could show him that it wasn’t true.

 

The afternoon had arrived some time ago, and the air in the fort was still and quiet. It had started sprinkling outside, but the soft sound of falling rain was nearly inaudible to Eren. He could hear the faint traces of sound through the bedroom window. Sat on the edge of his bed, he sulked with his chin in his palm. His eyes never bothered to look away from the floor. They only traced the grains in the old boards. A gentle set of knocks against the partially open door received no more than a momentary glance in acknowledgment. He didn’t see Levi step into the room, but he heard low footfalls and felt his presence.

“Is it okay if I sit?” the onyx mage broke the long-lasting silence, though his voice was hushed as if he weren’t sure he should. Eren never spoke an answer, nor did he shift his gaze from his feet. He seemed deaf. But given patience, he did eventually shift a bit closer to the foot of the bed as a form of invitation. Levi made himself comfortable in the space on the boy’s right, hands folded together on his lap as though he had something trapped between them. He let go of a heavy sigh as he tried to find where to start.

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you. You can’t fully control your powers yet, and I should be more patient with you. And you were right, in a sense. Some skills might come naturally to you like that, and that’s nothing to feel bad about. That can happen to any type of mage. I know that what you did earlier was an accident, and I want you to know that it doesn’t make you a bad person. Okay?”

Eren paused, silent for a few seconds without any change in expression, until he slowly muttered, “I understand. Thanks. I’m sorry for what I did to the soldier. I’ll do better next time.”

Levi didn’t like to see him so sullen. Where had he gone, that bright and cheery brunet he’d learned to like? The sparrow he’d taken under his wing seemed to have flown away hours ago, and he found himself hoping that it might come back. But perhaps it got turned around and ended up lost. He pulled a hand from his lap and, after only a second to consider, rested it gently upon Eren’s back to rub in a bit of reassurance while he spoke. “I know you will. I’ll be right there to help guide you.” He remained silent for a moment. Eren’s expression, he noticed, softened a bit in response. He still didn’t look up, but it was a good sign. Levi continued, “So, do you think you’ll be alright?” He heard a confirming hum that served to answer. “Good.” After a short time, he brought his hands back together in his lap and mentioned, “Oh, I brought you something. I thought it might help cheer you up.”

The brunet sat up a little straighter and finally turned his head to look at the man next to him. He felt curiosity start to rise when he noticed the dark slivers of something in the spaces between his laced fingers. He watched with bated breath as Levi opened his hands and held out the object to him. He let out a soft gasp when he saw it. It was a small loop of dark fabric with a small pin on the back. Embroidered on the top face was a smaller rendition of those same red and white wings he’d seen on the banner in the meeting hall. He picked it up with a delicate touch like it was made of glass. “What’s this?” he asked quietly.

“An armband,” Levi told him. “I found a few of them stored away in a box the other day. All the rebel soldiers are supposed to wear them.”

Eren’s face lit up with excitement. His eyes sparkled, flakes of gold around his pupils acting like glitter. He nearly yelled his shocked question, “We’re restarting the rebellion?!”

Well, Levi wouldn’t necessarily have called it that. He intended it more as a symbolic gesture, using it as a way to show they’re a team. A way to say they’ll stick together no matter what. But maybe Eren’s rephrasing of the idea was just as good. He confirmed, “Yeah. Why not? Go ahead, put it on. You just pin it on your right arm.”

Eren slipped his arm through the fabric ring. He attached the pin on the back just below the top of his sleeve. He stared at it with a smile, admiring the wonderful gift from every angle he could see it at. His smile grew even wider when he looked back up to Levi and noticed he’d put one on as well. The accessory suited him quite nicely. Eren gushed, “This is awesome, Levi! I can’t believe you’re actually letting me be a soldier!”

“Not just a soldier,” he corrected, “a _rebel_ soldier. Welcome to the rebellion, Cadet Eren Jaeger.” He held out a hand to shake, “I look forward to fighting alongside you.”

The brunet glanced down at the hand in front of him, and he almost forgot how to move in his excitement. His gaze quickly returned to Levi’s face, where a soft smile had nestled itself. He felt like his brain stopped working. It was just static. He raised a hand of his own, but it did not connect with the one in front of it. Instead, it brought itself to Levi’s jaw, tilting his head up ever so slightly as he leaned in and kissed him. It caught Levi completely by surprise. The sudden softness took a moment to register. When he realized what was happening, he let his hand drop back down as his eyes closed themselves. It took a second or two, but Eren eventually slowly pulled a few inches away. Neither of them opened their eyes quite all the way.

Levi wondered aloud, voice not much louder than the rain outside, “What was that for?”

Eren grinned even though he could feel a light tint of pink creeping into his cheeks. A slight chuckle, “I didn’t mean to do that. Um… I guess I don’t have enough of a vocabulary to know how to thank you properly. I hope that will work too.”

“For making you a soldier?”

“That, and everything else you’ve done for me since we met,” he confessed. “You’ve done so much, and you didn’t have to do any of it. In fact, you could have just run off the moment we left the base, never to be seen again. But you didn’t. You’ve stuck with me and made me your apprentice, and you’ve put up with all my whining and incompetence. I don’t think I could ever repay you.”

Levi spoke up, “You don’t need to. I said I would teach you, and I’ve kept to my word. Though I can’t say I entirely disapprove of your efforts.” Eren shied away at that, turning his attention back to the floor. He was relieved to know he hadn’t made a wrong move on accident. Still, he couldn’t help feeling a bit bashful. The crow elected to switch gears a few moments later, “So, are you hungry? I made lunch.”

“Yes, I would like that, thank you,” Eren said as he pushed himself off the bed and stepped away into the hall. He was glad to have an excuse to leave the situation he’d put himself in, though the memory of it would definitely stick with him forever. That wasn’t a negative, he decided. He headed toward the kitchen, feeling a tad happier with each step. Levi got up shortly after him and followed the same path. He paused at the doorway and peered out at Eren down the hall.

He called out to him with a smirk, “So you _do_ find me attractive.”

“Shut up!” Eren yelled back, embarrassment heavy in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out, things are a-happenin'.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who've stuck around for this long. I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I've been writing it. Once upon a time, ten chapters was the farthest I'd ever gotten into writing a book before I dropped it. That was about 4 years ago, and this is the first thing I've really tried to write since then. I don't know how long this book will be, though my current guess is around 30 chapters. I won't know for sure until much later. But I will finish writing this book, no matter how long it takes! Though it might start to slow down here in a bit, because I've been very busy working on animating for my YouTube channel (https://bit.ly/2JCwRK6 shortened link if you wanna check it out) and haven't had time to write. I will try my best to avoid delays going forward ʕ •ᴥ•ʔゞ


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to find the blood mages simply by searching, Anushka must figure out a new plan and locate them before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late in the day. I completely lost track of time ʕ´•ᴥ•`;ʔ

Seven more days had come and gone without any significant findings. The teams had been spread thin, searching nearly nonstop and seeing no sign of their targets. They had discussed the matter over radio a couple of days ago. There was now far too much ground to realistically cover, and those assigned to wooded areas had been stuck living off the land for most of the mission’s duration. Even those who rationed their supplies well had run out long before they would have liked. As a whole, they had decided that enough was enough. They needed a new strategy. After arduous treks back toward headquarters, the soldiers had regrouped and found their way to the front gate of the base. All in all, the trip had been beyond exhausting for everyone. Despite their best efforts, it seemed to have yielded nothing. When they arrived home, most of them didn’t even care anymore. All they wanted was a hot shower and a bed to sleep in.

As they filed in, the noise of hooves and shoes against the road caught the attention of everyone nearby. Quick to take notice was the captain, who had been discussing techniques with her new mage apprentice when the gates opened. She excused herself and rushed to greet the returning scouts. However, she did not welcome them back with open arms. She groaned before she began, only to demonstrate how much they’d tested her patience. “Ugh, finally! Took you guys long enough,” she complained to a soldier toward the front of the group. Everyone else stopped as well and listened to her speak. “Which one of you has our prisoners with them?”

“Um…” the tired scout wasn’t sure what to say. They’d all been so caught up in just getting back that they never bothered to invent a way to break the news to her. He averted his gaze to his feet, avoiding the deeply intimidating stare that threatened to burn him. In a meek, slow voice, he finally answered, “None of us do, Captain. We didn’t, find them.”

Anushka’s mouth fell into a scowl, eyes lidded and storming with a cross between anger and annoyance. That was, without a doubt, the last thing she ever wanted to hear from them. She growled despite her clenched jaw, “Then why are you back?”

The soldier scratched the back of his neck, eyes wandering but never landing on the captain for longer than a second. Nervous energy shook his voice every so often as he tried to explain, “Well, you know, it’s just that, it’s been over two weeks and uh… no sign of them yet. So, we thought maybe we should come back? You know, to give you an update on the situation, perhaps come up with a new plan?”

The captain folded her arms over her chest, shifted her weight onto one foot, shot him a glare that could cut, “So you’ve given up, is what you’re telling me.”

“No!” he sputtered, waving his hands, “No, no, no, no! That’s not what we were intending at all! We’re just, in need of a new strategy.” He could tell she wasn’t the slightest bit pleased with that answer. But then again, there wasn’t any correct response short of ‘late April Fool’s.’

“Your orders were to not come back until you had found them,” she snapped. “Why did you think coming back emptyhanded would be a good idea?”

He did what he could to refute the blame, “With all due respect, Captain, we can’t find them. I mean, with how long it’s been, they could have crossed the border by now. We’re stretched so thin, even with twenty times our numbers we would never find them this way. We need a better plan now.”

She would never show it to anyone, but she knew he was right. Even traveling solely on foot, the mages very well could have left the country if they played their cards correctly. Logically, though, she knew that wouldn’t be the case. After a few interrogation sessions with Eren’s family, she reasoned he wouldn’t want to go anywhere near that far. And she was certain Levi wouldn’t either, no matter how much he despised this place. Neither of them had trained for such a hike. No vehicles had been reported missing, and no one serious had responded to the news reports about the matter so it was safe to assume they weren’t in any town or city. They also had no proper means of navigation and likely would have ended up lost forever in the expansive forest. Realistically, she estimated they were within a hundred miles of the base. Despite this, she let out a displeased sigh and consented, “You know what? Fine. Get inside, we’ll have a meeting shortly.”

“Of course. Thank you, Captain.”

The scouts picked their feet up again, a bit eager to get away from the tense air. Anushka watched them for a moment, then shot a hand out and hollered, “Wait a minute!” She pointed with subtle movements to the people in front of her, counting silently to herself. “Why are there only six sections here? Where are the other two?”

“The other two are— Oh,” the lead cadet looked back and soon noticed the lack of people. He scanned around in confusion. “Huh. I thought for sure they were on their way here.”

Anushka closed the space between them, “Did you hear from them at all?”

He thought for a few seconds before realizing, “Come to think of it, no. Their radios were always silent. I figured maybe they weren’t talking because their batteries died. But looking back on that, none of ours did and we all had the same supplies…”

The captain rolled her eyes, “Great, then they’re probably dead. Just fantastic. Get to the main conference room as soon as possible. If you don’t feel like you can go out there again, then find someone to replace you.” She turned on her heels and stormed off toward the main building. Behind her, a medley of voices confirmed her orders. She paid them no mind. Her attention had far more important places to be. In order to get a new plan ready to go before their meeting began, she needed trains of thought to skirt just under derailing speeds. Though it would have felt like white noise to anyone else, she had learned to make sense of the static in her head. All she needed was a way to get into the heads of the mages she was hunting.

 

That afternoon, the meeting room was buzzing with chatter from thirty different voices. Over half of them came from new faces, filling in the spaces left behind by those who’d rather spend their time elsewhere. Soldiers were scattered about the space in groups, discussing everything from mishaps during the search mission to how many hamsters it might take to kill a whale. Many were out of their seats, choosing instead to stand around or sit upon one of the many long tables that filled the floor. The room bore a striking resemblance to a classroom before the bell rang. And, like a teacher surrounded by delinquents, standing at the front of the room with a stern look was Anushka. She had been watching them, waiting for them to notice and quiet down. They were all too absorbed in their own conversations to realize she was ready. Her voice resembled a crack of thunder when she shouted, “Attention!” In a fraction of a second, every pair of eyes found her, and every person became part of a herd of deer caught in headlights. By the time that same second was over, every butt had found its way into a chair. The captain was given their full focus. It was dead silent for a moment before she spoke again, returning to a normal volume.

“Thank you. This meeting is now in session. I’m sure you are all aware of what happened during your previous mission. If you’re not, then let me spell it out for you.” She began to pace slowly across the front of the room as she elucidated, “Forty soldiers were sent out, and only thirty came back. That means that within the past two and a half weeks, our two fugitive mages have found, and no doubt mercilessly murdered ten of our own; ten brave soldiers who did not deserve to fall at their hand. I believed that they would be weaker than this, seeing as one could hardly be considered a novice and the other never cooperates with anyone, but clearly, I was wrong. If an out-of-practice felon and an untrained runt can do this much damage already, then imagine the damage they could do to innocent civilians. These mages are not people like you and me.” She stopped pacing, planting herself front and center toward her audience, “They are monsters, by every definition of the word. Blood-thirsty, unrelenting, and inhuman. They never feel or display normal emotions like sadness, guilt, empathy, love, or happiness, unless that happiness is derived from the violence they cause. And they are not to be taken lightly. They will attack you and anyone else on sight, no matter who, and they will do so with the intent to kill. We must find them before more innocent lives are lost. Please direct your attention to the screen.”

With the click of a button on a small remote, an image appeared on a large screen on the wall behind her. It showed an aerial satellite view of the surrounding area. It was filled with over a dozen markers, all contained within a highlighted radius. She explained, “On this map, there are quite a few potential hideouts that we know of. Each of them is circled in red. While it is theoretically possible for them to have crossed the border by now, the deaths of those soldiers tells me they have made themselves at home nearby. Based on how much ground was covered in the previous mission, I have narrowed my estimate down to within a fifty-mile radius of the base. It’s possible that they could have built their own shelter or are simply nomadic, wandering lost through the forest, but I find it more likely for them to have found one of these locations and set up a base of operations there. So, a pair of soldiers will each travel to one of these locations and stake it out. You must stay at the location for twenty-four hours, and you must arrive back here within one week. If you don’t see them, then we can assume they are not there. If you do see them, then do not approach them under any circumstances and do not let them see you. If you can confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt that it’s them, then you have permission to cut your time short in order to return here as soon as possible. Once I know where they are, then I can begin to plan our attack. Are there any questions about this mission?”

A short pause preluded the sound of a sliding chair as a soldier in the back of the room stood up. It was Reiner, who had been pulled from confinement to fill an empty seat for which no volunteers could be found. He asked, “What if they’re not at any of the locations we stake out?”

“Then we would most likely have to search by air to cover more ground,” Anushka told him, “but that’s a worst-case scenario. Anything else?”

On the other side of the room, Bertholdt rose from his seat. He was in the same boat as Reiner, though much happier about the assignment they’d been placed on. He only had a simple inquiry to voice. “When do we leave?”

“Great question. Some of you did just get back from scouting the area with a fine-tooth comb. However, time is of the essence, so I suggest you prepare to leave today. Please choose your stakeout partners and I’ll give you your coordinates. Replenish your supplies and head out as soon as possible. Understood?”

The entire room sounded an affirmative, “Yes, Captain!” as a single voice.

“Great! Meeting adjourned, make sure you have your coordinates before you leave this room.” The overlapping chatter soon picked up where it had left off as everyone shuffled about and picked a person to work with. Before long, they had all filed out of the room together, fanning out in every direction to pack.

 

The sun was beginning to droop low in the sky. Only a couple hours of daylight remained. With greater and greater frequency, pairs of soldiers had been setting off in every direction since shortly after the meeting had concluded. Time ticking away was what drove the stragglers out from the comfort of the buildings. That, and being nagged to get out there roughly every half an hour. The various duos milled about, preparing themselves and their horses for the journey ahead. At least there was an actual goal this time, rather than just wandering the empty woods for what felt like an eternity. While some stood around procrastinating, others like Reiner brought out and packed up supplies into saddlebags. Bertholdt helped some, but he was more focused on punching the coordinates they’d been given into a handheld GPS.

“So? How far is it?” Reiner asked as he fastened the last bag shut.

His partner scanned the screen, “Uh… Ah, okay, it’s a little over forty-two miles from here. Considering the time, we’ll probably have to spend the night and get there tomorrow.”

“Just our luck. Of course, we got one of the farthest ones.”

“I think it’s a good thing,” Bertholdt noted.

“Oh yeah? And how’s that?”

“Because the longer it takes us to do this, the longer we have until we have to go back to confinement. Aren’t you glad to be out of there for a bit?”

“Sure, but we’re only out because they needed replacements. The time we spend out there doesn’t count towards our sentence. No matter what, we’ll still have to sit in cells for another week and a half. And I for one would like to get that over with as soon as possible.” The blond pushed himself from the block beneath his feet into the horse’s saddle. As he settled into position, he continued, “So let’s start heading out, alright? Which way do we go?”

Following the request, Bertholdt soon mounted his own horse as well. He swiveled the device through the air until the dropped pin was set in front of the arrow marking their current location. “East-Northeast, it looks like.” His eyes moved from the screen in his hand to the blond a few paces away. Reiner was staring at him with an expectant look, he noticed, and he couldn’t quite place why. Beats of silence forced him to ask, “What?”

“You have the map,” Reiner stated before gesturing to the land around them with an extended arm, “Lead the way.”

“Oh! Okay.” The taller hadn’t expected to be placed in charge. He usually wasn’t the one calling the shots, but he was pleased with the change of pace. They turned toward the front gate and bid the posted guards farewell as they passed through into the woods. They parted from the beaten path almost immediately, following along the perimeter fence until a right angle made it bend away from their course. The slow, steady beat of hooves against the terrain didn’t stop until a few hours had passed and the world was well-settled into night. Sleep had proven to be a tad difficult. Not because of the conditions outside, but from the bit of nerves that had slowly crept in as they moved closer to their given location. While they’d been informed what blood mages were like, they had very little first-hand experience with their kind and had no clue what to expect should they get caught sneaking around. They had seen and spoken to Levi a time or three before whenever they were tasked with transporting him across the complex. Whenever they saw his powers put into action, it was only in snapshots and never in a fighting scenario. If they had the misfortune of being sent to the correct location, they weren’t entirely sure they’d even want to see the place when they got there. People had already fought them and lost. From everything they’d been told, they half expected to be greeted by a blood-soaked disaster when they arrived. But to their surprise, when they arrived at the tall building late the following afternoon, there wasn’t a speck of red in sight. In fact, from their vantage point underneath a patch of bushes, the looming structure seemed eerily peaceful. It was evident from poorly placed bits of paint that people had been here before, but when was uncertain. Most of the windows were blocked off by vertical boards, but a few sat with shutters open. Reiner searched each one he could see into with a pair of binoculars, trying to discern anything on the other side of the stone walls.

“See anything?” Bertholdt asked after a short while.

The blond scanned the building again, but eventually shook his head and sighed, “…No, it’s too dark in there. I can barely make anything out. But I don’t think there’s any movement so far.”

There was a shrug, or as close to one as could be when lying in the grass, from Bertholdt as he replied, “Well, it’ll be nighttime soon enough. If anybody is in there, they’re bound to have a light.”

“Right. Better get comfy then.”

 

By the time darkness had rolled back around, Bertholdt had succeeded twice over at getting comfortable. He’d nodded off at some point. Reiner could never even begin to wrap his head around how the pretzel-like position he’d somehow twisted himself into could ever be pleasant, let alone healthy. After hours of seeing no change in the windows and being left more or less alone, the boredom was starting to weigh on him. How did detectives and private investigators do this sort of thing on a regular basis? He’d nearly fallen asleep himself at one time. With the loss of light, there wasn’t too much to see. Not expecting anything to change, he’d half given up the stakeout. He’d been playing around with his phone for a while, occasionally glancing at the building only to confirm that everything they could see was, in fact, still dark. Each time he checked was farther and farther apart from the last. He was up to waiting an entire half hour before looking back up for a moment, and when he did, he had to do a double take.

Through a partially open window, he could swear he saw a faint glow. For a moment, he thought maybe it was a lie, an artifact from staring at his phone. But he watched, and he noticed minute flickers of warm light against the cool stone that proved it was real. Though far away, he could make out a partial figure through the opening in the wall with a naked eye. Excitement marbled with nervousness filled him as he shook his partner awake, coaxing him in a stage whisper, “Dude, wake up! Look!”

Bertholdt rolled to look at him, sleep still heavy on his eyes and voice, “Huh? What’s going on?”

“Bert, you were right! See? A light came on. There’s somebody in there.”

“Can you see who?”

Reiner fumbled around to find where he’d placed the binoculars in the dark. Once he found them, he hastily placed them against his face and focused on the character in front of them. He had a profile view of someone sitting at a table with a small book in hand, but dark hair in front of their face was obscuring his ability to recognize them. He could tell they weren’t wearing prison clothes, so he knew it wasn’t Levi, but he couldn’t be sure if it was Eren or a random person exploring the old building. He turned back to Bertholdt after a moment, “I see someone, but it’s hard to tell who. Where are the photos?”

“Here,” he pulled two folded pieces of paper from one of his pockets and handed them over to Reiner. Reiner’s eyes made a few laps around a circle between the pictures in his hands and the figure in the not-too-distant window. Connecting the dots, he made his conclusion as he pointed to one of the sheets and quietly exclaimed, “Oh! Oh yeah, that’s him. That’s gotta be Eren.”

“Are you sure? Let me see.” Bertholdt took the binoculars from the blond’s hands and spied through the opening himself. He checked the picture, then checked the figure again to be sure. He agreed, “Yeah, I think you’re right. I don’t see Levi anywhere though.”

“Keep watching. He’s bound to show up.”

 

Eren flipped through the pages of an aged journal. Slightly yellowed pages were bound directly to the leather cover, which had a long cord attached to hold the book shut. Nearly every page was covered in cursive writing that may as well have just been meaningless scribbles, along with many figures and diagrams. Being unable to decipher more than five percent of the text, he focused mostly on the drawings to figure out what he was looking at. Much of them were hands and arms that, together, must have showed every position possible. Other pages showed whole people, faces or other body parts, the occasional animal, and some things he couldn’t quite figure out. The thin ink was slightly smudged in some places and fading in others. The whole thing looked like something he could have found in a museum. Curiosity kept him so engrossed in the journal that he didn’t notice Levi enter from the kitchen next door, drying his hands on a towel as he approached. Attention was only drawn when he spoke to the brunet, “There you are. Do you have any dishes hiding in here with you?”

Eren glanced up, but only long enough to respond, “No, you got ‘em all,” before returning to the text in his hands.

“Good.” Levi reached Eren’s table and set the cloth in his hands aside on the surface. He stood beside the piece of furniture with his hands flat against it. The mage leaned slightly to read over Eren’s shoulder, but he didn’t have a good enough angle to see too well. He inquired, “What are you reading?”

“I don’t know,” Eren admitted with a shrug. “I found it in the meeting room earlier. It looks interesting, but I can’t even be confident that this is English. I suck at cursive. Do you know what this is?”

He held out the open journal, which Levi took and flipped upright. He skimmed the writing on the page until a small puzzle pieced itself together in his mind. “Oh, I remember this. We were using this journal to record the research we did during the rebellion. When we were between battles, we were testing things out, trying to invent new spells that we might use as a secret weapon.”

“Did it work?” Eren asked with that excited little puppy expression.

“Not really. Most of them were complete failures.”

His shoulders dropped a bit, “Aw, that sucks… The section I was looking at seemed pretty long, though. The couple words I could make out sounded promising, but I don’t know what it was about. Did you get somewhere with that one?”

“Let me see…” Levi flipped a small handful of pages backward in the book until he found the beginning of the section he was in, “Ah, resurrection? Sort of.”

“What do you mean?”

He sifted through memories of their experimenting with the idea, trying to find the best way to explain what was left of them. “Well, we tried it on a cat once. It was a difficult skill simply to figure out how to do, so much so that we thought it might not even be possible. But on a hunch, we kept trying until something finally clicked. Once we found it, it turned out to be extremely taxing and complex. Nobody else could complete the skill successfully; I could barely do it myself. And I mean, it worked, I guess. But it wasn’t the same cat.”

“What was wrong with it? Was it a zombie?” Eren asked, leaning forward more with intrigue.

“No, but it may as well have been,” the narrator continued, electing now to pull up a chair for himself. “It had trouble breathing, it could hardly eat or drink, and it seemed really, soulless and empty. I don’t think it could feel, it wouldn’t purr or get scared of anything. It was alive, but barely.”

“Aww, poor kitty,” the boy sympathized. “So, I take it you never tried it for real?”

Levi shook his head, “No, we didn’t want any of us to end up like that. It needed a lot more testing first. It was exhausting just to attempt, though. We tried a few times on different subjects, but they always turned out the same. The idea was eventually scrapped.”

“That’s too bad.” Eren paused for a moment, a bit upset that something so fantastic couldn’t actually be done. It made sense, though. Raising the dead could, and probably should, only ever be science fiction. Perhaps it actually _had_ worked and that was just what a real zombie was like. It didn’t sound like something he wanted to create, even if he possessed anywhere near the strength required to do so. He soon continued, “Well, is there anything else in there that I could actually learn?”

“Um, let me see…” Levi thumbed through the numerous pages, searching for anything that might be remotely possible for someone like Eren to learn. Neither of them ever took notice of the figures lying in hiding out in the brush, so shrouded in darkness that they were incapable of being seen from inside.

The soldiers were still watching their conversation from afar, gazes fixed to the mages like moths to a light. “What’re they saying?” Reiner whispered, finally breaking the silence between them.

Bertholdt huffed, “I don’t know, I can’t read lips. But I know where I’d put my money. I bet they’re in there plotting out their plan of attack. I bet the first chance they get, they’re gonna massacre the town or try to take out more soldiers at the base.”

“Should we stop them?”

“No, they’ll kill us on sight, remember? We need to get back to base and tell Captain Anushka we found them.”

Reiner nodded, then pushed himself up from the forest floor, “Right, we should hurry. We can’t give them that chance. C’mon, let’s get moving.” Bertholdt was already on the same page, putting himself back on his feet. Within minutes, they’d packed up, found where their horses were tied up, and set off into the night, letting their mounts guide them back home. They felt emboldened by finally setting their team on the path to the upper hand. And they were sure nothing could prepare the mages from the thunderstorm that brewed overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out, more things are a-happenin'. Oh no. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anushka is ready to take back what's hers. But will she be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for a _very_ long chapter. (You mean they weren't long before?)

Two days passed before another meeting was held. After being informed of the mages’ location, Anushka had locked herself away in her office to plan. If any soul dared to disturb her, they likely risked getting themselves killed by no more than a glare. In that time, she paced around the room for uncountable hours. Mental simulations of various ideas broadcasted one after another across her mind, sometimes on loop until she found the flaw that ruined it. She ran through just about every scenario possible, writing down any that were top contenders for being successful. It wasn’t hard for her to decide that the best plans were those with herself taking part in the action. She was the only one with any concrete idea as to what their opponents might be capable of, after all.

After she’d been made captain and put in charge of the base, she’d had the (dis)pleasure of working with Levi on a somewhat regular basis. At least once a month, she’d pull him from his cell and force him to practice his powers in a secured chamber, sometimes using enemy soldiers for targets as a form of enhanced interrogation. The first handful of times, he’d tried to attack her since she was new. After getting hit once, she never gave him a chance to do it again. Instead, she would observe from behind a protective wall of glass with a small remote in her hand controlling a collar around his neck or patches on his arms that shocked him without mercy if he didn’t obey her commands (or any time she felt like it, for that matter). Through these sessions, she’d learned what at least part of his personality was like, as well as how a variety of his skills worked. That knowledge was of great help to her in planning her little ambush.

When she felt ready to present her plan, she summoned close to two dozen able soldiers into a meeting room. They sat patiently while they waited for her to speak. Some, not knowing what might be in store for them, were nervous about being assigned to this mission. Others were confident, certain that their leader would never allow them to fail. Anushka stood as tall as she could in front of everyone, scanning the room as she collected her thoughts. On the wall behind her was a large map of the fort where their convicts resided. Everyone’s attention turned focused on her as she broke the heavy silence in the room.

“You all know why we’re here, so let’s cut to the chase. Thanks to Privates Reiner and Bertholdt, we now have the blood mages’ last known location:” she drew all eyes to the map behind her with a pointer, “the rebellion fort. This location is not a good sign, and we must act quickly. I have no doubt they chose to go here because they’re planning something heinous. Our mission objective is to capture the blood mages alive by any means necessary. No matter their intentions, they will always be a valuable asset to us. We must get them back into our possession before they harm the public. I would advise against using firearms in order to prevent additional bloodshed and potentially fatal injury, but the choice is yours. If you do choose to take the risk and use them, then do _not_ shoot to kill. Is that understood?”

A chorus of “Yes, Captain!” filled the room. It sounded like music to her ears.

She continued, “Good. Now, we will arrive at the fort as soon as possible. After we arrive, our mission will begin in the middle of the night. Since they should be asleep at this time, capturing them should be fairly easy. I, along with four others, will enter through one of the cellar doors scattered around the area. This should be more than enough to take them down since they’ll be unconscious. However, in the event that something goes wrong. I will need backup. The remainder of you will be spread out along the tree line. Those of us on the inside who can use magic will refrain from doing so. Therefore, if your radars go off, then you know we’re in trouble. Enter immediately and help us fight if that occurs. Otherwise, stay outside and stay silent. As for my team, I don’t know if they have set up any sort of trap system, so we must exercise extreme caution. These tunnels are fairly long, but we mustn’t rush. We’ll enter through this one here, to the west, approximately a minute from the main structure by foot.”

As the plan’s details were unfurled, more and more soldiers began to jot down notes on what they and those around them were to do. They were given information on how to attack in a variety of possible scenarios, should they need to do so at all. Although she prepared her forces for the worst, Anushka felt fearless, convinced that she would never actually require reinforcements. As long as those inside were sound asleep, she knew the two of them wouldn’t stand a chance.

* * *

As they neared the fort, the soldiers closed in on the building on foot. They almost didn’t notice the tripwire strung between trees that, if touched, would have triggered a primitive alarm system. Anushka had been warned of the system by the pair of scouts, but it was the glint of the string in a flashlight’s beam that stopped them from failing their mission before it truly began. Once they were within the perimeter, Anushka and her team broke off from the group. Though they weren’t anywhere near close enough for their footsteps to be audible, it still felt a little necessary to move in a fox walk until they reached their entry point.

When they found the old cellar door, it was so covered in built-up dirt and plant matter that they nearly missed it. They cleared the growth away to reveal the old wood boards on heavily rusted hinges. The door was only ever meant to be opened from inside, so no handles were attached. Still, Anushka gripped the raised sections as best as she could and attempted to pull the door ajar. Her efforts were futile. It was locked from the inside with a heavy padlock. She inspected the wood. The boards had been helpless against the elements until nature gave them shelter, but they were still pretty rotted. They could support weight, but force was possibly a different story. She turned her attention to one of her partners, “This thing is weak. We’re pretty far away from them, just smash it in.”

The soldier nodded and pulled a rifle from his back. He was the only one in their group with such a weapon, and it was never intended to actually be shot. They’d chosen to bring one more for jobs such as this. The butt of the gun collided with the boards, causing cracks in the old material that filled the air with a splintering sound. A second hit, harder than the last, split the boards in the center and sent broken pieces tumbling down the short flight of stairs below. The door only took a few strikes to break through enough to enter.

 

A faint sound, no louder than a hushed voice, found its way through partially open shutters. It made Levi stir, confused and not yet able to be considered awake. A second wave of noise caused a jolt of consciousness to rush through him. He sat up, looking around the dim room for a source. The only animate thing he could see was Eren sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the room. He called his name in a whisper, but there was no form of response. With cautious, quiet movements, Levi left his bed, staying crouched down as he approached the brunet. He knelt by the bedside and gave a gentle shake to the sleeping boy’s shoulder. Eren’s eyes opened to barely a squint and tried to piece the world around him together. “Hm, Levi?” he asked, puzzled, his voice damped by sleep.

Levi inquired in a muted voice, “Eren, did you hear something just a moment ago?”

He responded, still not fully awake, “No, why?”

“There was a crash. It sounded like it was outside.”

“Mm, it’s a raccoon. Go back to sleep,” Eren mumbled, then rolled over away from him. Levi pulled him onto his back, which helped get his brain to actually start to wake up.

“No, it wasn’t,” he said, a bit louder now. “I think we might have company. Get up.”

Eren groaned and pushed himself upright. It wasn’t until his feet hit the floor that the words spoken to him actually registered. As soon as he realized what was happening, he felt fully alert. Was Levi right, had they really been discovered? Well, they wouldn’t be awake if that weren’t the case. Of course, the military had to strike now, of all times, when they couldn’t even be fully dressed. Eren wasn’t sure he felt ready for an actual fight. But he knew Levi had more than enough experience for the both of them. If he just followed his lead, he was hopeful that things would turn out okay.

 

Anushka led her team through the tunnel, eyes scanning everywhere for signs of potential traps. The walls and arched ceiling were made up of rough rock, while the floor was left as bare, packed earth. Much of the passageway was barely wide enough for two people pressed shoulder to shoulder. The ceiling was low and varied, no higher than six feet at the most. At some points, even the captain had to duck a little and she was just five-foot-three. Despite her flashlight, the space in front of them always looked pitch black. It felt like an eternity before the tunnel opened up into a room. Finally, everyone could breathe for once.

As they found their way through the basement of the building, they caught glimpse of the small cell block near the main staircase. A soldier entered the short hall and checked one of the doors in the row. It was locked, as were the others. The captain took notice and was somewhat shocked by the discovery. “Oh my god, they’ve got captives too?!” She thought for sure that they wouldn’t have even been capable of taking people prisoner. That their natural instinct to harm and eventually kill anyone around them would be too strong for such a thing. She’d never been happier to be wrong. She ordered, “Quick, let them out!”

The doors were unlocked and opened, and the prisoners inside were untied and ushered out into the main space. A wave of relief washed over Anushka at the sight of the previously caught scouts. Half the people she thought had been murdered were actually spared, though not entirely. Each one carried a unique pattern of scars, ranging in severity from slight discoloration to one individual slashed with awful keloids. His expression was fixed in a thousand-yard stare that hadn’t disappeared in days. When he saw the captain’s familiar face, he felt his knees want to give out from under him.

She spoke to the likely traumatized section, ushering them toward the tunnel she and her team had come from, “You’re free now. Go, get out of here. That way.”

The shell-shocked scout approached her and spoke softly, voice shaking ever so slightly, “Thank you, Captain. You were right. They must be demons or something. They don’t have any regard for anyone but themselves.”

“I know, I know,” she hushed, “now get to safety.”

He nodded and hurried off to join the others in the tunnel. Once they had all disappeared from sight toward freedom, the team proceeded to the base of the rounded stone stairway. Anushka motioned everyone to stop behind her. Silent to avoid detection, she instructed her partners through a series of hand gestures. When everyone signaled they were ready, she clicked her flashlight off and let the darkness swallow them. Only the faintest bounces of moonlight guided them up the flight of stairs.

 

Eren and Levi had found themselves a doorway in the other wing of the fort where they could watch the staircases while staying low and unseen. Watching the dark, round room for signs of movement was heavily nerve-wracking, more-so for the brunet. He felt like his heart was caught in his throat and pounding like it might explode. Deep breaths, he told himself. He needed to be in control of himself this time. They knew they had to fight if they wanted any chance of getting out alive. Their escape route was blocked, and there wasn’t a shred of doubt that they were surrounded. If they could manage to get on the offensive, and more importantly, if Eren could stay in his right mind, then they could maintain a sliver of hope. Though when they heard faint reverb of voices from below, the feeling of anxiety within Eren was difficult to quell. Levi’s whispered instruction helped ground him in reality a bit more.

“When they come out, just follow my lead. Don’t give them a chance to get close to you.”

“Right,” Eren nodded. They sat in wait with tunnel vision, focused on the top of the stairs like cats ready to ambush their prey. It felt like an eternity had passed, and the silence became deafening. Then, the slightest hint of motion caused breath to hitch as the soldiers began to emerge from the depths of the fort. Knowing the layout of the building, they proceeded straight ahead into the wing of the building filled with bedrooms. They began checking rooms, silently clearing them as they slowly proceeded. The mages crept from their hiding spot and snuck across the building until the soldiers were once again in sight. They were little more than silhouettes in the dark hallway, rarely catching rays of moonlight. The group was about halfway down the corridor. Standing still at the entryway, Levi motioned a silent countdown. Three, two, one.

Two soldiers at the rear of the group stopped dead in their tracks, joints locked in place as if they’d been flash-frozen solid. The remaining three continued forward for a moment before the change in presence caught their attention. As they turned around, they barely had time to register what happened. The attacks were simultaneous. One was gone in an instant, neck snapped like a twig with an awful crack. The other suffered a deep slice across their entire neck that poured hot red onto the cool floorboards below. The soldier fell to his knees and soon collapsed forward into the spreading pool without any attempt to brace for impact. The small audience was wide-eyed, shocked by the surprise display. They were almost too afraid to breathe. Anushka’s senses flooded back to her, and she gave a firm push to the backs of her remaining teammates as she shouted, “Go, go, go!”

The pair stumbled forward, fumbling to arm themselves with tasers to force the mages to the ground. As soon as they aimed the devices, they found themselves at a loss for control. Eren and Levi each took over one and spun them toward each other. At point blank range, they were forced to fire at one another, sending electrified barbs into the center of the other’s head. The strong currents scrambled their brains, causing them to fall to the floor in seizure. Eyes rolled back, mouths filled with foam, limbs fell into spasms. The flow of electricity stopped, but that didn’t prevent them from choking on their own fluids. Before long, Anushka began to close in. There was a spark in her eyes as she prepared to fight back. Eren took notice of the shrinking distance and turned his attention to her. Thoughts raced through his head in blurs, unable to be heard, as he took sudden command of her body with both hands and pulled her a couple of inches from the ground. He pulled her closer, picking up speed as she passed between himself and Levi. In the process, she was spun around. When he let go of her, momentum carried her across the space until her back slammed into the stone wall behind the mages, her body close to parallel with the floor. She fell down with a small bounce against the wood, soon settling without movement. Waves of dark chocolate covered her face, but she looked like she might have been knocked out.

There was no time to celebrate the victory. The front doors of the fort burst open and the soldiers stationed as backup flooded into the foyer, ready to put up a fight. They rush toward the mages, who did everything they could to keep their distance from the ambushing cadets. The entire time they fought, they were pushed farther and farther back into the corridor. Thankfully, the narrow space gave them somewhat of an advantage, but it also gave them no decent escape routes. An approaching soldier pulled a handgun from its holster on his hip. Levi wasn’t about to let him use it. He pulled the aiming arm toward a different nearby enemy, barrel fractions of an inch away, and curled a finger against the trigger. Following the deafening shot, the side of the wall was splattered with blood and bits of brain matter. The arm didn’t stop there. A bend at the elbow brought the gun upside-down and pointed at its wielder. A second explosive shot and the opposite wall looked like a mirror of the previous carnage. The entire thing had been one fluid motion spanning no more than a couple of seconds.

The remaining soldiers, though practically floored by what they had just laid witness to, didn’t allow it to stop them. More pressed forward into the hall, a pair of which Eren hoisted into the air and tossed like basketballs over the crowd. One dropped slightly faster than the other, knocking down a couple more soldiers at the back of the fray like bowling pins. Seemingly out of nowhere, a fire mage amongst them hurled a ball of bright flame down the corridor. Acting fast, the blood mages pressed themselves against the wall as it flew between them nearly at eye level. It crashed against the stone at the end of the space, spreading out and soon dissipating into the air. A second glowing orb of heat was sent rocketing toward Levi with near blinding speed. He ducked away as fast as he could, but the element still singed the ends of his hair. On the way back to standing, he spotted the source of the blaze. He grabbed ahold of the soldier, who had been readying to strike again, and slammed their entire back flat against the ceiling. They were then sent in a freefall face-first to the floor, where they slammed with a hard thud and laid still in the hope of being spared of anything further.

The fire mage’s wish was granted, but only because the remaining forces continued to close in. The pair continued to defend themselves, but they were running out of space to work with, running low on energy to expel at their numerous targets. Still, they showed no signs of slowing down. Levi had steeled himself. As long as he was still able, he wasn’t going to let them take him back to that wretched place. Neither was Eren. While all of his knowledge was only second-hand, it was more than enough motivation to never want to experience it in person, let alone allow Levi to be put through that hell again. Both of them were resolved to fight back until they had nothing left in their tanks. They dodged the onslaught of both physical and magic-based attacks, Levi frequently needing to push the crowd backward to give themselves more room to breathe. They were both growing tired, but there was no opportunity for rest. Suddenly, from the depths of the crowd, two glowing bolts of crackling lightning arced out and grounded themselves in the blood mages’ bodies. The strong current flowed through them, causing their whole bodies to seize up and completely lose mobility. They collapsed to the ground, entirely numb and shaking slightly with residual waves of shock. The soldiers stopped immediately, attention held by the source, Captain Anushka herself, passing through them to the front of the group. Though her bones still ached from being thrown against the wall, it hadn’t stopped her from recovering enough to display her techno mage abilities. She was skilled, but reserved, only ever using her powers when she deemed it absolutely necessary. A handful of soldiers weren’t even aware she had them.

“Enough of this nonsense,” she finally boomed, watching the minute twitches of muscle in her targets’ limbs as they slowly recovered from the strike. “Lock them up.”

A few soldiers approached the pair of blood mages and placed them in restraints before they could regain full control of their bodies again. Cuffs held their ankles together with very little wiggle room. Their hands were fixed behind their backs, fully enclosed by heavy, mitten-like metal clasps with almost no space for their fingers to move. Without the use of their hands, they had no way to use magic and virtually no way to resist. As a finishing touch, strips of strong duct tape sealed their mouths shut to keep them from protesting and becoming an annoyance. Once they were pulled back up on their feet, it was clear that Levi was oozing hatred. He wasn’t going to give up that easily. He continued to fight back, headbutting a soldier in front of him as hard as he could. It sent the cadet stumbling back a couple of steps. Eren watched with surprise as he tried to wriggle himself from their grasp. If he hadn’t been silenced, he would have cheered Levi on while he tried to follow suit. Neither of them got very far in their struggle. Anushka was quick to put a stop to it, sending another electrocuting bolt through Levi’s body. She held the charge long enough to knock him unconscious. His entire body fell limp, dead weight dragging the soldiers’ arms down until they adjusted accordingly.

With a hint of a smirk, she turned toward Eren, whose gaze was fixed on her with a mixture of distress and fear. “And just for good measure…” she repeated the action on the brunet, from whom a muffled cry escaped before his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut. “Alright, let’s pack them up,” she said, turning to leave the building. “And quickly, too. This place is a disaster now.” Following her orders, soldiers worked together to carry the passed-out mages from the fort’s interior. An unlucky few were tasked with staying behind for a while to clean up the deceased. The rest followed their captain’s lead and began the journey back to the base with their new cargo unwillingly along for the ride.

 

When wakefulness found Eren again, the world around him was dead silent. The only sound he could hear was his pulse pounding in his ears, a side effect of the massive headache he was left with. The air was stagnant to the point of being somewhat stuffy. He didn’t feel awake. His eyes felt like they were glued shut. When he finally pried them open, bright light from above blinded him. Even after adjusting, his vision was still blurry. He could make out a fuzzy outline of his own body. As focus returned, he realized he was somehow standing. He felt a surface against his back, a redwood-colored brick wall that scratched against the exposed skin on his arms and legs. The floor below him was smooth concrete. He tried to move but found it impossible to step away from the wall. A glance at his right arm showed him why. His hands were pressed flat against the wall, held tightly in place by metal fixtures without an ounce of give in them. They trapped him in an A-pose, unable to travel in any direction. Looking to his left, he learned he wasn’t alone either. Levi was against the wall as well, about a yard away. He was stuck in the same position, though still unconscious and blissfully unaware of the present situation.

Eren tried to call out to get his attention, “Levi? Levi, wake up!” He winced, grumbling quietly in pain. Shouting hadn’t been kind to the throbbing in his skull. And no response had come from it either. He pressed the back of his head against the wall and sighed, letting his eyes shut again. _Have I died? Is this what Hell is like?_ In that train of thought, he heard a door open in front of him and felt a Machiavellian presence enter the meager room. _Ah, that must be Satan now_ , he reasoned. He looked toward the sound but did not see what his imagination had predicted. Anushka stepped into the space, carrying a sly smile and a cup of water.

She spoke with a deceptively friendly tone, “I see you’re finally awake. Well, one of you, anyway.” She approached Levi, took his jaw in her free hand and lifted his head so they were eye-to-eye. Examining his face, she noticed no feedback. Not even so much as a twitch. She let go and his head fell forward until it was stopped naturally by his unsupportive neck. Without warning, she splashed the water onto his face. The near-freezing liquid woke him up close to instantly, sputtering and trying to shake it away. She tossed the cup aside, not caring to see where it landed and broke into pieces on the floor across the room. When Levi had given up on ridding himself of the frigid droplets that clung to his skin, he faced the mockingly happy mask on the woman in front of him. Seeing that familiar expression, his own fell deep into a glower.

“You.” A simple word drawn out in a low growl, clenched jaw hardly moving. Any more anger to tighten his muscles and he might have cracked his teeth.

“Rise and shine… Levi.” As soon as his name crossed her lips, her smirk dropped into a look of disdain, reflected in the lowered pitch of her voice. She turned away, hands clasped loosely behind her back. The captives watched her as she ambled to the center of the room before facing them again with a sneer. She addressed them both, voice cool, slow, and level, “So as I’m sure you’ve both figured out by now, you’ve lost. Surely, you must have seen this coming. You didn’t seriously think you could get away from me, did you? Come on, boys, you’re smarter than that. I’m the one in charge around here. I’m the one who decides what level of freedom you get. But, I’ve been thinking and, I’m a kind person. I’ll let you two choose where we go from here, just this once. How does that sound?” She paused to give them a chance to respond. Neither of them uttered any form of sound. Eren didn’t know what to think. He’d never pictured anything like this happening. He could tell from Levi, though, that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. After a few beats of silence, Anushka chose to answer for them, “Great? Yeah, I thought so, too. So, the way I see it, you guys have two options. Option one, you can come back to the military with me, and we can put this whole thing behind us. Option two, I can kill you where you stand, and it won’t be a pleasant experience. What’ll it be, hm? Levi?” She looked at him with batting eyelashes, knowing full well what his answer would be.

He scoffed at her absurd proposal. “You think I’d ever want to work with your kind again? Ha! I’d never agree to that in a million years. The military has treated me like I was less than dirt for my entire adult life. These past few weeks have been the only time I’ve felt remotely human since the moment I was tossed in a cell. You’d have to be nuts to think I’d join you and go back to that box.”

The captain sauntered back over to him with swaying hips. Her coffee eyes locked onto him, beginning to show hints of sparkle. They could tell she was greatly enjoying their conversation. She stopped just inches away from him, reveling in his hateful glare as she responded in a sickly-sweet manner. “Aw, is that what you think? Like less than dirt? Are you sure? Well, that can’t be right. See, we’ve only ever treated you like what you are. Maybe that means you _are_ less than dirt.”

Immediately, he spat in her face. It took her aback. It cracked the calm, controlled mask she wore. She hadn’t expected him to try anything, let alone something so disgusting. She must have really pissed him off with that one. With a quick flick, she wiped the fluid from her cheek. Such an action from someone so beneath her rank was simply intolerable. She needed to put him back in his place. She wrapped a hand around his shoulder and sent direct waves of electricity through him. Every muscle fiber tried to contract at once, and his back arched from the brick behind him as he shouted in pain. Eren could hardly believe his eyes. Though he was helpless to watch, he tried as hard as he could to approach and pull her away from him. He barely budged at all, but the restraints on his hands couldn’t stop him from yelling at her, his voice close to being considered a roar, “Stop!! Don’t hurt him!!”

With a glance in his direction, she pulled her hand away and left the mage in front of her to gasp for air. She sashayed over to Eren, taunting him with honey eyes and matching tone, “Oh? And why shouldn’t I? What are you going to do about it, huh? Use your blood magic on me?”

“Yeah, the first chance I get!” the brunet announced with confidence.

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You monster.”

He looked flabbergasted, “What, me? As far as I can see, you’re the only monster here. You’re insane! Levi’s right, we won’t join you. I’d sooner die than be a part of anything you’re in charge of.”

Anushka couldn’t help but laugh, a sinister giggle that left her feeling a bit of a glow. She murmured with a soft smile, “Aw, that’s cute. I should inform you though, this isn’t just about you and me.” She knew she was taking a risk, going against what she believed on the off chance that maybe she was partially wrong about them. She’d been wrong once before, and while it wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, it had been for the best. Maybe, just once more, being wrong could be a good thing. If it didn’t work, then she still had plenty more tricks up her sleeve. But if it did, then her job would be done for her before she knew it. It was at least worth a try. She pulled a small radio from her hip and spoke into it after the quick press of a button, “Ready.”

The room fell into silence. Stressed anticipation climbed until Eren thought he might drown in it. Ready for what? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Still, curiosity drove him to follow her eyeline to the open doorway. He could hear footsteps approaching down the hall, but the source was obscured. The number of pairs was indiscernible, all overlapping in constant clicks. Something told him not to look, that he wouldn’t like what he saw, that she must have been commanding some sort of torture into the room that would sooner or later force them into compliance. The thought alone made him wince. He forced his eyes to shut tight, hoping that it might pull him out of the nightmare he was sure he was in. It didn’t. Instead, he heard the steps grow louder until they suddenly stopped completely. The door was shut with a heavy bang. The sound of the captain moving lightly across the floor, followed by quiet rustles of loose fabric. There was never any sensation of pain as he had expected. There were only stillness and soft gasps. It didn’t make sense. He dared to peek, and the instant he saw what stood before him, his jaw dropped like it was made of lead.

His voice hardly wanted to exist, yet he found enough shaken breath to mutter in awe, “M- Mom? Mikasa?”

The pair of women looked battleworn. Their skin was littered with bruises at every stage of healing and fine, criss-crossing scars that would take years to fade. They looked like they hadn’t slept in a week or been properly fed in days. Yet it seemed none of that mattered when they saw Eren, their hands shaking and joyful tears threatening to spill. They rushed toward him with simultaneous exclamations of “Eren!” and “Oh my god!” and smiles they hadn’t worn in weeks. They wrapped their arms around him, held onto him like their lives depended on it. Carla planted a meadow of kisses on his cheek if only to prove to one another that they were real. Despite the contact, Eren still had a hard time believing it. When reality finally hit him, it filled his chest with a new, fluttering warmth, brighter and more comforting than any fire could have provided. But the heat was at war with frozen heartache. He longed for nothing more than the simple freedom to hug them back. The restraints that bound him would never be so kind. Instead, all he could do was bury his face in their necks and fight the tears that stung his eyes. The dissonance of pure happiness and unbelievable anguish turned out to be a torture far worse than any physical pain. A torture that brought a pleased look to Anushka’s face. Despite it meaning she had been wrong to some degree, she was glad to see blood mages weren’t as emotionless as she’d thought. Perhaps they had a soft spot for family with no room for anyone or anything else. Seeing as she could use that weakness to her advantage, she wasn’t about to complain.

Carla spoke softly, voice muffled a little by her son’s shoulder, “Oh honey, we’ve been so worried about you! Are you okay? They haven’t hurt you at all, have they?”

“No, it’s alright. I’m fine,” he assured, though at that moment it was partially a lie. “But what about you? I heard a gunshot when I left. I thought the cops shot you.”

“They threatened to, because I was resisting. But it was just a warning shot. I’m alright, really.”

There was a moment of comfortable quiet before Mikasa sniffled and found herself a wavering voice, “I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t think we’d ever get to see you again. Are they gonna let you come home?”

“I can answer that for you,” Anushka chimed in with a raised pointer finger. She continued plainly, “No. And it sounds to me like you two might not be going home either. Now that’s enough, I need you two to back up.”

His family knew to follow her orders, lest their injuries be added to, but they were overly reluctant to do so. When they finally forced themselves to obey and step back, they kept a hand in contact with him until they couldn’t stretch any farther. Only then did they fully let go. They returned to Anushka’s side, never turning their gaze away from him. The captain’s words worried the brunet. Fearing the answer, he asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, Eren, it’s really quite simple,” she began. “You see, your choice also concerns them. If you join the military as my prisoners, then I’ll let your family go home. No strings attached. If not, then they will die too. That’s all there is to it.”

Eren felt a sense of dread wash over him. Could she have really been serious? Would she really have all four of them executed if she didn’t get her way? Of course she would, he could tell from the even, calculated tone she used, her confident stance, that ever so slight curve at the corners of her mouth that already he was starting to resent. She’d presented him with the illusion of choice. Putting himself in the line of fire, he could deal with. Dragging innocent people with him, the family he loved without question, was an impossibility. Anything would be better than that. It had to be. Yet one glance at Levi knitted his expression into sorrow. Every memory Levi had shared made this place sound like hell on earth. It wasn’t something he would ever want to experience in person, let alone drag the battle-scarred mage through it again. But he met his mother’s and his sister’s worry-filled eyes. He couldn’t possibly allow himself to drag them any farther down than he clearly already had. He had made up his mind. He would sacrifice himself a thousand times if it meant the people he cared about would be out of harm’s way. And they were _his_ family, after all. Perhaps he alone would be enough to buy their freedom. He took a deep breath and tried to steel himself as he turned back to the captain, voice still shaking lightly despite himself, “I… I changed my mind. I’ll join you. Now let them go.”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Anushka smiled with false amiability, waving a finger in the air. “Not quite yet. That’s not the deal. I said ‘prisoners,’ as in both of you.”

The stipulation made his heart sink. There was no winning for anyone but herself. He returned emerald puppy-dog eyes to the man at his side, meeting the rough blue-gray steel ones across the way. The honey coating on his voice couldn’t cover the grief in his simple plea, “Levi…”

“No.”

“Levi~!” he begged.

“Eren, I’m not—” Levi started sternly, but the sight of the boy’s face made him pause. A quiet sigh escaped him. Eren was starting to cry. Frozen as he thought his heart was after all he’d been through, seeing tears stain the sparrow’s cheeks chipped away at the ice.

Partially choking, Eren supplicated, “Levi, please. I know they’re not your family, but I love them. I don’t want to lose them. And, I don’t want to lose you either. I understand what you’ve been through and I know I promised, but… I can’t…”

He grew quiet, words too caught in his throat for any to escape. Levi turned away, choosing instead to stare at his feet, silent. Saying he didn’t expect something like this to happen would have been a lie. Military officials always seemed to know exactly what buttons to press to get their way. He had a feeling Eren would give in easily under pressure, but goddamn it, why did this tactic have to pull him down too? She couldn’t possibly have planned this. There was no way Anushka could have known whether or not they cared about each other, nor to what extent. Yet she’d run them into a corner with nowhere else to go but into her arms. He knew he could refuse endlessly, but for once, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It would break the young boy’s heart into a million pieces. If it meant preventing such a thing, even if he had to push himself, he would step into the fire. He fell into a solemn resolve, uttering to the floor, “Fine. I accept.”

“Great!” Anushka cheered, “Then it’s settled. Ladies, you’re free to go.” She returned to a far more monotone voice as she spoke into the radio again, “Alright, come get them.”

Mikasa stared at her with widened eyes and furrowed brows. She was practically stunned as she croaked, “What? No, wait…” It wasn’t long enough before the door opened once more. A couple of soldiers entered and soon had vice grips on the arms of the mother-daughter pair. They were dragged back toward the hall, Carla kicking and fighting as much as she could against the far stronger force. She yelled, angry and almost desperate as her heels clicked the doorframe, “No! Let them go! This isn’t fair!”

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered in melancholy, just loud enough to be audible.

Mikasa’s raised voice emanated from the depths of the hallway, fading as they disappeared into the building, “Eren! We love you! You’re strong; don’t let her break you!”

All traces of them removed, Anushka took a deep breath and smiled slyly. A new pair of soldiers with small towels in gloved hands entered the space as she spoke, “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, let’s get you to your rooms, shall we?” The soldiers pressed the soaked rags to the blood mages’ faces, forcing them to take in the suffocating scent of sweetened chemicals. It only took a minute to rob them of their senses and consciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more illustration! https://i.imgur.com/thH67pp.jpg I apologize if you feel there is a lack of quality in this image - I had to draw it almost entirely with my mouse because my wrist hurt far too much to use my tablet. Hopefully, it will be better in time for the next one.
> 
> Did you catch my *subtle* foreshadowing of the captain's mage type in previous chapters? I hope so, because otherwise that might have come as a shock. (>ᴗ<)  
> ...I'll see myself out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself in prison for the first time. But how bad can it be, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got some of my ideas for this from OITNB and 3096 Days, don't judge me.

Eren didn’t have the slightest clue what time he woke up, nor how long it had been since then. He’d awoken in a cell, a taste like pennies trapped in his mouth, mobility stolen by tight fabric that fixed his arms in place around his chest. He’d been redressed completely while he was passed out, which made him feel a bit embarrassed when he first realized it. Every joint in his body was stiff and uncomfortable. It was no wonder why; the bed he’d been placed on wasn’t much better than being on the floor. He even thought it _was_ the floor until he took in his surroundings. The cell looked to be about the same size as his bedroom back home, but it felt smaller. The walls of the box were made of large, smooth, off-white bricks. The pattern was only broken by a low air vent on the wall to his left and the metal door a small stretch in front of him. There were no windows, and therefore no sense of time. The floor and ceiling were dark gray concrete. In the center of the ceiling was a light, which he had no way to control. He reasoned it was controlled by a switch in some special, far away room, and anyone at any time could flip it and trap him in total darkness for as long as they desired. With any luck, no one would be so cruel.

The small room contained very little. Aside from himself, there was the bed, which was no more than a slab with a basic mat on top, as well as a pillow that didn’t want to support him and a blanket in desperate need of some fabric softener. In the back right corner of the room, a surface similar to a small desk was fixed to the wall, with a simple chair tucked in beneath it. Near the door, a short distance away from the foot of the bed was some odd combination of toilet and sink that he dreaded trying to figure out how to use without hands. There was nothing else around him, not even sound aside from the ones he made himself. Once the initial confusion and mild fear had subsided, his first instinct had been to attempt to free himself. He knew escape artists could easily get out of straitjackets just like the one he found himself in. It looked simple enough. But in actually trying to mimic what he’d seen others do, he found it to be impossible for himself to accomplish. The straps were tied far too tight for him to get anywhere near enough mobility. Not to mention the loops on his front and sides that restricted his arms even further. Trying to create slack was a workout, and all his efforts bore no fruit. Eventually, fatigue forced him to give up. He officially considered himself trapped and defeated.

Lying around waiting for something to happen made Eren feel bored out of his mind. Without anything to occupy him and no clock to watch, every second felt endless. He tried once or twice to go back to sleep despite not being mentally tired in the slightest, but it wasn’t going to happen. He couldn’t fast-forward through the nothingness. Sooner or later, he had to find something to do. At some point, he elected to walk about the space. Perhaps moving would help in some way. At the very least, it gave him a chance to further get to know the cell. Heel to toe, he quietly counted his steps aloud to himself. From front to back, the space was just under fifteen steps long. From side to side, it was only about ten. And in normal walking strides, the numbers were reduced to five and three respectively. Getting an accurate diagonal measurement wasn’t possible. The meager pieces of furniture occupied three of the four corners, and aside from the chair, they were all immobile. He repeated his measurements over and over until they were engraved in his brain. When he got tired of hearing numbers, he switched tracks and hummed a song as he paced. His legs turned heavy soon enough. He opted then to lay back on the bed, with his legs flat against the wall and his head hanging off the side. He tapped the sides of his shoes together in a rhythm complementary to his own heartbeat. Once the position caused his neck to hurt, he moved to the floor. With his back to the wall near the vent, he drummed the concrete with his foot. He didn’t wait long to let the tapping limb slide away to meet its partner. He hit the back of his head against the wall behind him with an exasperated sigh, “Haa, this is so boring! Would it kill them to put a TV in here or something? I’m gonna lose my mind in this shoebox.”

“Just try to keep your mind occupied,” came a voice that sounded distant. It had a slight echo to it as well. Eren hadn’t expected it, and it startled him.

“What? Oh great, now I’m hearing voices. It’s already happening. Well, sanity was nice while it lasted. I had a good run.”

The voice spoke to him again, “You’re not insane, Eren. It’s just me.”

His brows bunched together in extreme confusion. Based on everything he’d heard about auditory hallucinations, they seemed like they were usually destructive and negative. But this one sounded somewhat nice. Perhaps even a little familiar. Maybe if he could stay on the voice’s good side, he— _Wait a minute…_ Gears turned over in his brain, grinding thoughts together until they had enough power to spark a light bulb. Maybe he wasn’t crazy; maybe this voice belonged to someone. He asked, cautious, almost too afraid to speak above a whisper, “…Levi? Is that really you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Eren followed the sound to the grate on the wall next to him. A realization clicked into place almost instantaneously. He nearly shouted, “You’re in the air ducts?!”

“What? No.” Being wrong about that made the brunet feel marginally disappointed. “They put us in neighboring cells, so the vent connects us. Pretty lucky if you ask me.”

“Really?” Eren said in breathy awe. He slid down onto his side and turned toward the metal grate, “Can I see you through it too?”

Levi shook his head slightly, “Probably not. The covers don’t exactly let light through.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” All he could see beyond the overlapping pieces of thin metal was pure black. Still, he couldn’t be upset about it. Just knowing that they weren’t alone was enough to bring light back to his face. “I’m just glad to hear your voice.”

Levi didn’t respond right away. Eren’s words softened his features with a hint of a smile. He’d assumed when he’d woken up that the two of them were separate, that history was doomed to repeat itself. But knowing that he was there, just on the other side of the wall, made the situation a little more bearable. The familiar, kind voice of someone he liked was something that could keep him grounded, could remind him that the world extended beyond the confines of the military’s prison building. Despite being trapped in such a terrible place, he felt, for a moment, a glimmer of happiness. He was truthful in his reply, “Me too.”

Eren grinned at the affirmation. They’d really grown close in their time together. Helping each other through everything, fighting side-by-side, they’d created quite a few good memories together. But now, locked in boxes deep below the earth with seemingly no plausible way out, no way to actually see each other again, he had a small, sinking feeling that memories were all they would be. Doomed to be forgotten by the outside world sooner or later. They might even forget each other’s faces. That thought chased his smile away as he rolled onto his back with a sigh. He didn’t want to think about that. But negative ideas always seem to have a mind of their own. He needed something to distract himself, anything that could bring the train to a halt. As if an answer to his silent prayers, his stomach gnawed at him, demanding him to do something. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in at least half a day, and that was an accurate estimate. He groaned, “Ugh, I’m starving. When do they feed us?”

“Whenever they feel like it, I guess,” Levi shrugged. “There’s no telling what time it is. And there’s no security cameras or anything, so it’s not like you can tell them what you want. Not that you’d like what they gave you anyway. Personally, I think you’d rather be hungry.”

The boy sent a bemused glance toward the wall as if he could see through it. He dismissed with a scoff, “Oh please. It can’t be _that_ bad. You’re exaggerating. Besides, I’m not super picky. Whatever it is, it’s probably fine.”

“Suit yourself. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

A relaxed stretch of silence between them was severed abruptly by a muffled bang from above. The sound was hardly audible at all. It startled Eren none the less, enough to make him sit upright on high alert in an instant. He looked around for where it might have originated from, but there was no way to tell from inside the room. “Did you hear that?” Levi’s voice came through again, and he sounded like the sudden noise hadn’t affected him one bit.

He responded absent-mindedly, still scanning his surroundings, “Yeah, what was…?

“That was the door upstairs. We have a visitor. Speak of the devil.”

Eren watched the door with stressed anticipation. That horror movie feeling was back with a vengeance. He knew there was a monster of some sort on the other side, it was just a matter of time before it moved the barrier that kept him safe. The opening of the lower slot on the door made him jump. Something rectangular slid through it, supported by a small ledge on the door’s interior, but he couldn’t tell what it was from the angle he was at. He just watched it, as if waiting for it to pounce on him. He didn’t move, and neither did it. It felt like ages of stillness passed before a sweet but tired voice came through the door, “I know you’re alive in there. Please take this from me, it’s yours. If you’re not sure how, there’s a handle that you can grab with your teeth.”

He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling a bit to find balance. He stared at the offering in confusion as he approached it, unable to make perfect sense of it. It was clearly a tray, and there was a rotating handle like that on a paint bucket anchored to the sides as he had been told. But what it contained was what perplexed him. He tried to not sound rude as he questioned, “What is this?”

“Food. Now take it,” she shook the tray a little bit to emphasize her request.

Though unsure she was correct, he did as he was told and took the handle in his mouth. He set it on the wall-mounted surface at the back of the room. The guard outside left him alone to inspect what sat before him. He tried and failed for the longest time to understand it. It vaguely resembled food, but it wasn’t any particularly recognizable dish. It was like a toddler was told to make something without instructions. It didn’t smell like anything he knew either. The closest he could come to describing it was a cross between oregano and vinegar (neither of which were used as ingredients) that made his insides churn ever so slightly. He knew that wasn’t necessarily indicative of anything, but it was off-putting to say the least. What confused him further was what to do with this stuff. He couldn’t exactly pick it up. Through the vent, he asked, “How do I eat this?”

“With your mouth,” Levi said, deadpan. It definitely should’ve been obvious. “How do you normally eat?”

Eren drew out the vowels in his response, which he felt was just as self-evident, “With my hands, like a human.”

“True, but in their eyes, you’re not a human.”

“Right…” his tone fell saddened. He didn’t really need to be reminded of that fact, but this was his first real experience with how the military would treat them. So far, he wasn’t liking it. Still, he wanted to be at least a little optimistic. He thoroughly, willingly tried to convince himself that this wouldn’t be as bad as Levi made it out to be. Yet seating himself, he couldn’t shake the hesitation. Sooner or later, he knew he’d have to try it. His stomach would attack him if he didn’t give it something. He felt uncomfortable having to bend forward and take a bite straight from the dish, but it was the only option he was given. When he allowed himself to taste it, he was immediately repulsed. The closest connection to something real he could find was expired milk, and even that didn’t quite do it justice. It had a texture like yogurt filled with sand. It stuck everywhere like peanut butter. It took every ounce of willpower he contained to not spit it out. There was no combination of ingredients he could imagine that might make whatever this was. Whoever made the stuff had made it as revolting as possible on purpose, of that much he was certain. He had to fight to get it down, and it felt like he just swallowed a rock. It was unbelievably stodgy. A shuddering exhale left him, along with any shreds of hopefulness that had made it that far. “Oh my god, it’s _that_ bad. I don’t think I can eat more of this.”

Levi sounded a bit sympathetic, but still stern as he informed, “Well, you’re gonna have to. If you don’t eat it all on your own, then they’ll force you to finish it. And that’s not a pleasant experience.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t think it is.” The brunet took a moment to breathe and calm himself down. He whispered only to himself, “Alright, I can do this.” He psyched himself up enough to take a second bite. It was just as bad, if not worse than the one before it. Eyes shut tight, he couldn’t help stomping his feet on the ground and shaking his head. Surely this must have qualified as some form of torture. By the time he had somehow gotten halfway through, he didn’t think he could physically fit any more. The portion size wasn’t a problem. It was just too filling. Normally, that might have been a good thing, but he knew he had to clean his plate and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He wondered if it would be possible to dump the rest out and flush it away, but that idea was quickly proven terrible. Levi had thought the same thing long ago, but the plumbing wouldn’t handle it. He’d been punished for the attempt within the hour.

Eren had to force himself to finish what he’d been given. He was absolutely repulsed by every ounce of it. The only motivation he had to keep going was the looming fear of punishment and the need for this to be over. The sooner he got through it, the more time he’d have before having to suffer this torture all over again. As long as he could survive it once, he was sure he’d be fine. He felt relieved when there was no more left. But that relief didn’t last as long as he would have liked. It felt like only ten minutes or so before his gut felt twisted and knotted. It made him practically immobile, any movements sloth-like in speed to avoid any further upset. His mouth was a desert half the time. The feeling scared him, and that only made it worse. He thought laying down might help, but no position was comfortable for very long. So far, the best one he’d found was being curled up on his side at the edge of the bed. His breathing was shallow until he became aware of the lack of oxygen and took control of it, counting seconds to make sure he got enough air in and out. If he wasn’t holding the edge of the pillow in his hands, they would have been shaking. He wanted desperately for the feeling to pass without incident, but it seemed like it would never end. There was no way to access any sort of medicine, but perhaps even just a distraction might help for a little while. Though nothing around him could be distracting enough. He called through an exhale, his voice strained and nervous, “Levi?”

“Yes?”

Every sentence was a small struggle. His tone was like he was begging, though he wasn’t actually doing so. Instead, he complained apologetically, “This is not okay. I don’t want to be here anymore. I should’ve said no to the deal, and I shouldn’t have made you say yes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that,” Levi said, voice softened in an attempt to be more comforting. “It’s good that you did those things. Otherwise, we’d be dead.”

“Right now, I’d rather be,” Eren replied with a half-hearted chuckle.

“You feeling okay?”

“No.” A new wave of pain washed over him. It felt like something in him was trying to do a backflip. It made him sit up a little, no part of him able to relax. “Ow, okay, gotta stand,” he mumbled under his breath as he carefully pushed himself the rest of the way up. He couldn’t make himself stand completely straight. Still, he slowly paced the length of the room, focused on simply trying to maintain his breathing. He hardly registered a question directed at him.

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head a little, “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s the food, maybe it’s just stress from being here. Probably both. Either way, I feel really sick. Everything feels tight. This needs to stop. I need to leave.” His legs felt a bit shaky beneath him. He didn’t know it, but he looked pale and exhausted.

Levi felt bad for him. Eren sounded awful. There was a hint of panic in the boy’s voice. He wished there was more he could do than just offer a suggestion, “Would it help if you took a nap?”

Eren sighed, “Maybe, but I can’t get comfy. I just… Is there any way out?”

Levi thought for a moment before he shrugged. “I’m not sure. Whenever they’d bring me out into other parts of the building before, it wouldn’t be for very long. And security would be at its highest point. If you so much as look at them wrong, they’ll attack. They’d probably take us out separately, too. I wasn’t able to escape before, so I doubt either of us could now.”

“Then let’s break out of our cells. Can we do that?”

“I don’t see how. In our condition, we can’t do much of anything. And over the years, they’ve been remodeling these cells to make them more and more airtight. Of course, I doubt they could ever be perfect. There might be a way, but it would have to be pretty creative to actually work.”

They shared a moment of thoughtful silence. Well, maybe not so much for Eren. He wanted to be able to come up with something. It gave his mind something better to do than dwell on the situation. But there wasn’t much in the realm of possibility. The present cloudiness in his brain wasn’t helping matters any, nor was his lack of proper knowledge about this place. Everything that came to mind was half-baked at best. Still, it couldn’t hurt to pitch something, even if it seemed similar to something he might have seen on television at some point. He spoke up after a while, “Here’s an idea. What if one of us could break a tray and form a knife out of it, and then attack the guard that brings the food?”

Levi hardly thought for even a moment before he responded in a collected manner, “Okay, I see a couple of flaws with that.”

“Where?”

“First of all, can you explain to me how stabbing the guard would get the door open? Second, how would you do any of that without using your hands? And need I mention that it’s very unlikely either of us could ever manage to break anything?”

Eren mentally smacked the stupidity out of himself. That was all way too obvious. How could he not have realized that? One of these days, he had to learn how to think before he spoke. He exhaled sharply, “…Okay, scratch that. That was a dumb idea. I can’t think very clearly. I feel too awful.”

“That’s alright, it’s good that you’re trying,” Levi assured. He understood what must have been happening on the other side of the wall between them. While he knew himself to be capable of withstanding what this hellhole had to offer, it was evident the same couldn’t be said about the brunet. On his own, Eren probably wouldn’t last very long, half a year at the most, before he succumbed to stress or the wrath of the military personnel who worked with him. It was likely he had realized that too or would at some point. He was going to want to leave right away. Levi knew that a swift escape would be nowhere near possible, not if they actually wanted to stand a chance. But was Eren aware? “Eren, I know you don’t want to hear this right now, but I need to make sure you understand that any plan we do come up with isn’t going to happen tomorrow, or even a week from then.”

“Why not?” he complained, “The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“That’s true, but we just got here. Right now, they expect us to want to escape. They’re certain we’ll try something. It would be best to act like we’ve accepted this and won’t break out. Given enough time, they might let their guard down a little, making it easier to get out.”

Eren nodded weakly, “Yeah, you’re right. But how long do we wait?”

“As long as possible.” The statement elicited a groan from the displeased boy. Levi continued, taking on a more comforting tone, “I know, but listen. This way you’re feeling right now – it will pass. Once you get through one day, then you’ll know it can be done, and you’ll know what it will take to get through another one. In the time we’ve known each other, I’ve seen you go through a lot. And I’ve seen you make great progress in your training. Compared to everything else you’ve done, this should feel like nothing. This situation, like those you’ve experienced and those to come, will pass. It’s just going to take a bit longer to get there this time. And I’ll always be right here whenever you need me.”

For the first time in seemingly forever, Eren felt he could smile just a little. He didn’t feel much better physically, but mentally he felt a bit more at ease. Enough that his shoulders didn’t have to be so tense. He was glad to have someone he could count on for support. He wanted, needed him, to stay by his side. It was the only way he felt he could stay in this place for longer than a week without losing his mind. He replied softly, “Thank you. I needed that.” He took a short pause before he decided, “I think I’ll try to take a nap, like you said. Maybe a plan will come to me in a dream.”

“Maybe. But if not, don’t worry about it. I’ll try to think of something. You just get some rest.” Levi held a softened gaze to the vent on the wall. He stayed silent. No further sound emanated from the metal grate. After a few seconds passed, he hung his head, turned away with a quiet sigh. That was that. He was alone again. He didn’t necessarily mind being alone. There had been plenty of time for him to get used to it, and to prefer it when his only other options were soldiers. But he appreciated having enjoyable company for once. Losing that company for a while was mildly upsetting, but at the moment it was for the best. It wouldn’t last long anyway. Plus, in the meantime, he had plenty of peace to brainstorm his own ideas. In the past, his attempts to escape had been futile. When he was first tossed in a cell, the military already knew every trick up his sleeve. They had plenty of information on his general health and medical history, more so as technology advanced and new tests could be run on him. They had his habits and personality documented. Everything he tried, they saw coming, and they never allowed him to have the upper hand for so much as a millisecond. But Eren, on the other hand, was more of a wildcard for them now. Of course, the captain would get her hands on every record and document related to him and would likely study them meticulously, but he was still so new. There was no way she could possibly learn everything about him. If Levi could find some way to use that to their advantage and surprise them, then they just might be able to get somewhere. But how?

He needed to think. There were a lot of variables to consider, a lot of unknowable factors involved. Sure, he knew plenty of what the guards were like, what the general layout of the building was like, and how to gather rough estimates of the passage of time, but he was kept almost completely in the dark about new technology and the like. Unless something new was used on him or presented directly to him for one purpose or another, he didn’t know about it. They very well could have a fully stocked arsenal of secret weapons that he should account for in his plans. It was a lot to work through. He tried to clear his head, sitting on his bed in a sort of meditative style. He stayed like that for a short while, but ultimately, he felt it yielded nothing. Back on his feet, he changed tactics. He walked absent-mindedly about his space, mumbling to himself about this and that. At one point, he considered the possibility of befriending one of the guards. It seemed plausible. Perhaps when they were pulled from their cells and forced to practice their powers, they could use it as an opportunity to give one of the guards an extra little bit of life. But, thinking aloud helped him realize the guard would assume it was an attack. Doing that would get them nowhere fast. They needed something else.

He continued for quite some time. When his feet and legs inevitably got tired of carrying him, he opted instead to lie in bed mouthing silent thoughts. A couple of times, he’d thought he was on to something. Though the beginnings of plans seemed they could work, he repeatedly talked himself out of them. They weren’t good enough. Surely, something had to be. Something that could get at least one of them out of the awful, constricting jackets to start off, and could hopefully give them enough of a chance to make it out of the building in one piece. Considering the jackets had to be taken off by someone else, there weren’t too many ways to go about it. But then, something hit him. A realization that made him gasp, “I think I’ve got it. Wait… Yeah, that could work. The one that comes down here, she seems sweet enough to cooperate. Hm, I just hope Eren can—.”

His train of thought was cut off by the reverb of a loud knock against the entrance to the next-door cell. He could hear the guard shout through the wall, “Wake up, sleepyhead! Come take this!” The sudden noises dragged Eren from sleep. He missed it already. He sat up and approached the door like a zombie, too groggy to try to get away with disobedience. He took the tray waiting for him and sat it next to its predecessor, which he then returned to the patiently waiting guard. It disappeared, and he was left alone with the new wave of awfulness. Its contents looked different, but such descriptions as ‘marginally better’ couldn’t be applied. He didn’t want it; he wasn’t ready. Instead, he plopped face down back onto the bed. He couldn’t be bothered to do anything else. His ears barely perked up when he heard a welcomed deep voice across the way.

“Eren. You there?”

His eyes were still only half open, and his voice hardly wanted to respond, “I guess.”

“How’s your memory? More importantly, how’s your acting?” Levi inquired.

Eren gave a lazy shrug, then remembered no one could see the gesture. “Decent enough, I guess. Why?”

“Because,” he smirked, “I just might have an escape plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think the plan is gonna be? 500 points to anybody who guesses something even remotely correct.
> 
> This chapter was a tough one for me to write, specifically due to the food and Eren's reaction to it. I actually rifled through my kitchen smelling random things, and settled on oregano and vinegar because holding them together under my nose made my stomach do a backflip. Additionally, I wrote his reaction after he was done from personal experience. I felt, acted, and spoke that same way pretty much any time I ate anything for about three years straight. The feeling would last roughly an hour every time, and each instance of it was hell. It didn't turn me anorexic, but I was probably pretty dang close. The doctors never figured out why it was happening no matter how many tests they did, but I've been ever so slowly recovering and it hasn't happened for almost a year. Hopefully, it stays that way. *knocks on wood*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's plan goes into action, but what are the odds it's actually going to work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted super duper late, I apologize, I was very busy today and time got away from me.
> 
> ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

The longer they stayed, the more Eren came to hate this place with every fiber of his being. It slowly chipped away at him, everything they did and said, until he was sure there was nothing left. He felt broken. He lost count of how many days he thought it had been, not that he’d been right in the first place. It seemed the ability to taste anything had left him long ago. Either that, or he had become so used to disgust that his brain registered it as nothing. That was one of the few good things that had happened to him since their arrival. The first time the door to his cell was opened, he thought that was another one of them. That belief fled quickly. He would never forget the first time he got to step out of his little box, nor what happened thereafter. Two guards practically dragged him through the building until they arrived at a steel door with signs next to it labeled with things like ‘caution’ and ‘authorized personnel only.’ He was pushed through into some sort of observation room where Captain Anushka waited patiently for his arrival. She stood in front of a large pane of bulletproof glass that showed into the next room over. It was a sizable chamber, but there was absolutely nothing in it. The walls, floors, ceiling – they were all smooth, untarnished white. An unpainted canvas. She greeted him, then took him from the guards and ushered him into the blank room. When the door closed behind her, the first thing she did was pull a small device from her pocket and fasten the attached strap around his neck. Only then did she pull the straitjacket off of him. The freedom to move and stretch his arms was something he hadn’t expected, and it felt heavenly. But she didn’t let him appreciate it as long as he wished.

Anushka stuck numerous wireless patches against his skin, most of which were divided between either arm. She didn’t tell him what they were. Instead, she simply showed him a small remote and informed him that if he didn’t follow her orders, she would press a button or two. That was all. She turned and left him alone in the room. He could see her watching from the other side, talking to someone, but he couldn’t hear anything. Soon enough, a man was pushed through the door, joining him in the space. It was a stranger, but it was clear he was a prisoner similar to Eren. Anushka held a button on a microphone, and her voice found them through a speaker high on the wall. The stranger was a death row inmate imported from a few cities away. He was given to Eren as a practice dummy in order to continue his training with the captain as his new teacher, as well as to keep his skills from degrading too much, just in case they would ever need to use him out on the battlefield. She demanded he attack the man. Naturally, Eren refused. He couldn’t bring himself to swing first, especially not after watching fear fill the stoic prisoner’s eyes when he realized what Eren was. She urged him on, warned him, but he crossed his arms and turned away like a rebellious little kid. That didn’t last long. Before he knew it, pulses of intense shock radiated into him from the collar, bringing with them pain that made him yelp and nearly fall to his knees as his hands grasped to pull the device away from him. Success caused the patches on his arms to shock him as well, forcing the limbs to seize up momentarily. When it finally stopped, giving him a chance to catch his breath, Anushka reiterated her demand.

After experiencing such a strong punishment for simply saying no, Eren was much more obedient. He turned around to face the prisoner. It didn’t seem to matter what exactly he did, he just needed to use his powers. No part of him wanted to, but he didn’t exactly have a say in the matter. He raised a hand to begin, and… nothing happened. Something was stopping him. He tried, but it wasn’t working. Anushka grew impatient. She pressed the button on her remote again, assuming he was doing this on purpose. He wasn’t, and he pleaded between shrieks that she believe him. Finally, she relented. His subconscious was preventing the energy from flowing despite himself. It happened sometimes – it could happen to any mage. It occurred occasionally when there was a conflict of morals. But Anushka, still convinced that blood mages lacked a proper moral compass, believed the reason to be something like a need to disobey her. She wouldn’t have that. She had her own little trick to bypass the blockage. Using the remote like a video game controller, she sent all sorts of signals to the patches. They forced the muscles in Eren’s arms to contract and relax at her will, almost like she was pretending to be a blood mage herself. The painful motions soon forced his powers into action. He wasn’t in control, yet the inmate was tossed by his hand against a wall. The captain gave him his arms back, then commanded he finish what she’d started. Fearing what else she might do, he submitted. She’d opened the dam for him, enabling him to follow her orders. The entire time he did, he was either silently apologizing to the helpless target or not-so-silently cursing the captain. Only after he drained the body of life was he allowed to stop. Before he knew it, he was back in his cell as if nothing had ever happened.

Since that first occurrence, he had been brought back to that room close to twenty more times. He dreaded the next time he would have to go. This whole place was insufferable. The only thing that kept him from falling apart was Levi. They spoke to each other a lot, often about nothing at all. When either felt down or needed to vent, the other was there to help. Eventually, they knew practically everything about each other. Despite being separated, the situation brought them closer together. Still, it wasn’t ideal. What slowly developed was a feeling of longing. They missed seeing each other. It hurt sometimes. Like when Levi would share stories from his past – little memories of daily life before his parents passed away, or before he found out he was a mage – and Eren wanted nothing more than to hug him. His whole life had been rough, and he always sounded a bit somber when he reminisced. Eren wished there was something he could do to provide comfort at those times. He hated knowing Levi was sad. Once, in an attempt to cheer him up, Eren made mention of this, of how much he’d grown to like him. It made him feel a little embarrassed to admit; he felt like a grade schooler confessing to their crush. In a way, he wasn’t too far off. And when Levi told him he had actually started to feel the same way, it sent his heart aflutter.

Knowing how they felt about each other only made the longing feeling more ardent. Eren was having trouble withstanding it. He had developed a far-fetched theory that they’d been placed next to each other on purpose. That the soldiers hoped something like this would happen, and it was some sort of disguised, mild torture. If it was, it was working. Being kept apart like this frustrated him to no end. Everything about this place pushed him to his limit. At some point, he knew he would snap. He’d come close a couple of times. Each time, Levi talked him back down. It hadn’t been the right time yet. Eren knew he was right, but it was becoming near impossible to wait. Especially when it seemed so endless. _What time was it? What day?_ Suddenly, he sat up from where he’d been lying in bed, mulling over whether or not it was okay to finally cave. He’d made up his mind. He was so dead-set that he nearly shouted, “Alright, that’s it. I can’t take it any longer. Levi, are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Great,” Eren said, rising to his feet, “I’ve had enough of this constant boredom. I have no idea what day it is anymore, but I’m absolutely certain that it’s been long enough. There’s no way they think we’re going to break out at this point. I think we should do the plan as soon as we get the chance.”

“You think so? Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, no worries. I’ve been practicing my acting quite a bit. I’ve got this.”

Levi confirmed, “Alright, well I’m ready to go. We’ve only got one shot at this, so don’t mess this up for us. Just be ready for your cue.”

“Got it.”

 

Upstairs, Historia was busy making her scheduled dinner rounds. She was glad to be so near the end of the day. She was tired from working, but she was also glad because the end of her route had its perks. Like the fact that she could spare a little time to visit with her girlfriend. Just rounding the corner and seeing her at her post was enough to put a small smile on her face any day. Ymir was seated comfortably in her chair by the door. She was in her own little world, playing a game on her phone. Historia gained her attention with a yawn followed by a sweet, “Hey, Ymir.”

The freckled brunette looked up from her screen, “Hey. Long day?”

“Very. Don’t let me touch a pillow, I’d probably pass out right away,” she chuckled. “So how much longer are you on duty today?”

“Eh, a couple more hours. But this is the best seat in the whole place if you ask me. It’s ridiculous that this is even a job.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Historia agreed as she picked up some trays to take with her. “I gotta bring these down real quick. Be right back, okay?”

“Alright. Tell them I said hi.”

“Will do.” The blonde pushed the door aside and cascaded down the familiar spiral stairs. Once at the bottom, she approached the first door on her left and sent a tray through the low slot. She was patient, as always, but it didn’t move. Unsurprised and vaguely annoyed, she muttered almost inaudible, “Ugh, again with this? Would it kill you to take it on the first try once in a while?” She knocked on the metal, certain that the resulting harsh sound would draw attention. A moment of pause. There was no physical or verbal response. _Why are blood mages so uncooperative?_ She was about to try again, but something stopped her. She could swear she heard something. It was quiet, but it sounded like a thud. Did something fall? Curious, she moved the cover aside to peak through the small window. What she saw drew out a gasp. She didn’t have a good enough angle to see exactly what was happening, but she knew it wasn’t right. As quick as she could, she set down what occupied her hands and fumbled for her keycard. With a swipe, the heavy lock unlatched, and she pushed through into the cell. What was happening on the other side scared her. Eren had fallen on the ground. His whole body was shaking and stiff. He looked like he might have been unconscious, his eyes partially open and unmoving, and his mouth was a little foamy. Historia didn’t give herself time to think as she rushed toward him and knelt by his side.

“Oh my god!” she shouted, “What’s happening?! Can you hear me?!” She took his lack of response and acknowledgment as a no. She felt a bit panicked, but her brain managed to put the pieces together. He must have been having a seizure! This wasn’t good – it was the farthest it could possibly be. Now having two blood mages, the military couldn’t bear to lose one. She had to do something, anything to keep him from hurting himself. And she needed to be quick. She searched for what should be her first step. It hit her in an instant. During a seizure, restriction of movements would do more harm than good. That turned his jacket into a problem. His arms looked like they wanted to burst from their sleeves. It was probably painful. If she could just untie them until the condition passed, then it might have been alright. She rolled him onto his side and pulled just at the straps that held his arms around him. As soon as they were free, they became just as tense and shaky as the rest of him. “Okay, what now?” she asked herself, trying to think, “Um, um… I—”

Her speech was cut off by a cloth-covered fist colliding with the side of her jaw. Eren had taken the opportunity to swing as hard of a punch as he could muster. The force sent her to the floor, limp. She made no effort to stop herself or get back up. Eren didn’t take his eyes off her as he sat himself upright and wiped off his mouth. He spoke quietly in awe, “Wow, did I actually knock you out? Nice.” He couldn’t help but feel a small glow of pride at the accomplishment. The sense of pain it left in his arm was worth it. From the moment he heard his cue, his heart had been racing. But the reason why switched to excitement as he undid the remaining buckles on his back. Freedom was an amazing feeling. He would never take it for granted again.

“Alright, now what did you do with your card?” He felt through every pocket he could find on her uniform until he found the one containing the key. Once he had it, he was quick to leave the cell and shut the door behind him. He locked her in as well. She’d wake up soon, but at least she wouldn’t pose a threat. As he unlocked Levi’s door, he couldn’t stop smiling. Laying eyes on each other for the first time in what seemed like an eternity was almost unreal. Time very well could have stopped for a moment and they’d have never been the wiser. Eren made quick work of the clasps that held Levi’s straitjacket in place, soon returning the use of his arms to him. As soon as they were able, they wrapped each other in a tight, well-needed hug. The warmth of it melted them. Levi couldn’t remember if he’d ever felt happier. He felt the brunet speak breathily against his shoulder, “It’s so good to see you again.”

“You too. I’ve missed you,” he confessed, squeezing Eren just a little harder. He didn’t want to let go, to pull away. Eventually, he did, though just enough to press a kiss to Eren’s lips, a hand run through his hair. It was sweet, unhurried. They’d spent far too much time apart. It was a silent promise to never let the military, or anything, separate them again. When Levi pulled back, he watched the sparkle in the eyes he met as he asked quietly, “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?”

As if it were meant to be an answer, Eren kissed him back with just a little more force. He felt a slight breathlessness when he gave his actual reply, “Almost as long as I have.” He could notice a small pull at the corners of the mage’s lips. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he saw Levi smile, or if he ever had at all for that matter. But the sight filled his chest with a fuzzy glow. He liked the subtle expression, but he was quickly robbed of seeing it when he found himself being pulled by the hand out into the hall.

“Now come on. We should hurry,” Levi urged as they left the cell. They made quick work of the staircase, but upon reaching the door at the top, there was a moment of hesitation. No alarms had been set off by their actions, but they didn’t know what might await them on the other side. No matter what, though, the corridor on the other side was their one and only path to freedom. Freedom that they so desperately needed back. After a silent, small nod that signified Eren was ready, Levi swung the door open like he was ripping off a bandage. The focus of the guard on the other side didn’t shift from her phone at first. When she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she was certain it was Historia. Turning to greet the blonde resulted in a double take. Ymir couldn’t believe her eyes. She was frozen in shock for a moment, as were the mages staring back at her.

“Go, go, go!” Levi’s voice escalated as he spoke, grabbing Eren’s wrist to bring him along as they bolted down the hall. As they took off, Ymir leaped from her seat and nearly flattened an alarm button on the wall nearby. A close to deafening sound filled the air, alerting everybody in the building of a security breach. Within instants, an armed guard rounded a corner in front of the pair, moving as quickly as they could. With his free hand, Levi lifted him and tossed him down the hall, knocking down Ymir in the process. Neither mage stopped running to check if they were getting up. They didn’t have time to care. At the fork ahead, they made a right and were immediately greeted by two more soldiers with something like murder in their eyes. The space was tight, but Eren was quick to act. One hand controlling either of them, he smacked them flat against the ceiling then slammed them back down onto the floor. He then tossed them aside into the wall which they slid against to the ground, dazed. It had all happened so fast. They were seeing stars as the mages rushed past them, and neither could react fast enough to grab them. About halfway through the section of corridor, a small blur whizzed past them and embedded itself into the wall at the far end in front of them. It had passed between their heads, close enough to be heard. The sudden projectile startled them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

“What was that?” Eren asked no one in particular as they turned to see where that came from. Standing behind them at the opposite end of the hall was a female soldier with her blonde hair tied back. She was armed with a tranquilizer gun. She was too far away for their powers to reach her, but they could tell she was about to fire again. Eren ducked, narrowly missing being hit by a second dart that flew just over him. Levi grabbed him again, shouting at him to run. As fast as they could go, they pressed onward through the maze of a building. Every soldier they encountered was stunned and pushed past. There was no time to clear the path in a more effective manner. They knew the markswoman was right on their tail. When they stumbled upon a path leading higher up, they knew they were headed in the right direction. At the top of the passage was a heavy door they recognized as a way out.

Levi called to Eren over the blaring noise, “Unlock the door, quick!” The brunet scrambled for the keycard. They knew the blonde would be on them in moments. He swiped the card over the lock. The shake in his hands prevented it from being recognized.

“Ah, it’s not working!” he fretted, shooting a worried glance over.

“Keep your hand steady!”

Eren tried his best to do as he was told. Adrenaline was doing quite a number on him. He passed the card across the scanning sensor again, and a green light greeted them. The door unlocked almost in sync with the appearance of the armed soldier. Levi pushed the metal door aside as Eren, thinking on his feet, smashed the scanner device with his elbow, cracking the glass and rendering it unusable. Both of them passed through the opening, narrowly missing two more darts as they slammed the door shut behind them. They heard the click of the automatic locks through the heavily muffled alarm. Everything suddenly seemed so quiet. Both of them backed slowly away from the door, half expecting it to burst open at any moment. It didn’t. When they realized it wouldn’t move, relief flooded over them. Finally, they could breathe. It also gave them a chance to get their bearings. It was nighttime, and there was very little light to speak of. There was a fixture on the wall beside the door, which provided the only glow aside from the moon overhead. Suddenly, Eren shivered. It was far colder outside than it had been underground. A soft crunch beneath him brought out confusion. He looked down to see what caused it.

“Oh whoa,” he exclaimed softly, “there’s snow on the ground! How long were we in there? What month is it?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Levi stated. “We need to keep moving, especially in this cold. Which way is your house?”

“Uh…” Eren looked around, soon reasoning which way was north and making his answer based on that, “That way. But it’s really far. We won’t get there fast enough on foot.”

“That’s true. Hmmm…” Levi scanned their surroundings. He could make out something in the distance. It looked like a flashlight beam, but it was too high in the air for a person to be holding on their own. He pointed to it, “It doesn’t look like they’re on foot.” The two of them approached from the side, doing their best to stay hidden despite their bright clothing. A pair of soldiers on horseback trotted along, searching the area as they went. Aside from the bright light that illuminated their path, they were almost impossible to see. They were dressed head to toe in winter camouflage. Even their faces were covered to ward off the cold. Both of them kept their eyes moving, searching the land in front of them for signs of life. The mages made themselves as small and flat as possible against the trunks of trees, keeping themselves out of sight as the soldiers continued onward. Once they’d passed each other, Levi peered out from hiding to make sure the coast was clear. Satisfied, he returned his focus to the cadets. He made quick work of them with a swift motion that sent their skulls crashing into each other and rendered them unconscious. They fell from their mounts, landing in the snow with soft thuds. It startled the horses, but they didn’t run away. Instead, they watched as the escaped prisoners approached.

“Do you think they were looking for us?” Eren asked with a slight shiver.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Levi stated. “We need to get out of here. There’s bound to be more people searching the base. Let’s grab these horses before somebody spots us.”

“Even with them, we still won’t be fast enough. It’s like, twenty degrees out here. We’d freeze to death before we got into town. And they’d spot us so easily.”

The elder stepped toward the soldiers lying in the snow and crouched down to reach them, “Well luckily for us, we’ve got a couple of free, warm disguises right here. I don’t think they’ll mind if we borrow their uniforms for a bit. Do you?”

Eren thought about it for a second. He neither confirmed nor denied the guess. He knew the answer was yes, they would mind, but he told himself Levi was right anyway. He couldn’t find it in his heart to care much about the soldiers anymore. Not after all they’d put him through. Stealing clothes from one to keep himself alive was nothing. Both of them worked as fast as possible to strip the insulated clothing from its owners and add it over their own uniforms. White fabric covered their whole bodies, save the black of the combat boots and gloves, as well as the tube scarves that obscured the lower half of their faces. Hoods covered the rest of their heads, leaving little more than their eyes exposed. Fully dressed and cozy, they took to their respective saddles and steered the horses back the way they’d arrived from. With a flashlight to guide them, they found the base’s perimeter fence and treated it as their path. It soon led them to the main network of buildings that formed the heart of the compound. Uncountable soldiers bustled about the space, many carrying out orders to prepare and begin searching for the very mages that watched the commotion as they passed through, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone at all costs. Like lost puppies, they wandered through until they stumbled upon the front gate. Soldiers were posted heavily around it, guarding the passage with their lives. The cover of night was removed by floodlights that lit the entrance like daylight. As the two approached, one of the guards stepped out toward them.

“Stop!” he called out, striking a small spark of fear within them. They halted immediately, silently praying they hadn’t been recognized in the light. The soldier continued, “Where do you two think you’re going? Didn’t you hear? We’re on lockdown right now. Nobody leaves until we recover the bloods.”

Eren and Levi glanced at each other, trying to silently formulate a believable excuse before too long of a silence had passed. Without a plan, the brunet put on a lower, more gruff voice to disguise his own as he answered, “Of course. But, the captain gave us special orders to search outside, in case they somehow evaded the others. So, if you don’t mind…”

“Really?” the guard questioned. “She didn’t tell us you’d be coming through. Our orders were to make sure no one left the base.”

“Obviously we’re an exception,” Levi chimed in with an altered tone. “Look, the longer we stay here, the farther away they can get if they hop the fence. Do you really want to be held responsible if they go missing?”

The soldier paused for a moment, then appeared slightly defeated. The last thing he wanted to be was in trouble with the captain. He waved the rest of his team to open the gate and let them pass. The lattice of metal parted just enough for themselves and their horses to exit. As they left, Eren glanced back over his shoulder. The soldier watched them leave, then upon noticing his gaze, raised a flat hand to his head as a salute of good luck. Eren started to return the gesture but stopped himself short when he realized he was about to put his hand against his chest. As fluid as possible, he corrected himself and copied the soldier’s pose. He noticed a hint of curiosity in the man’s eyes, but it was shrugged off as the gate was closed and locked up. A small sigh of relief escaped him as he turned back toward the road in front of them.

Not long after they left the glow of the floodlights, they turned off the pavement into the frozen woods. The horses carried them with as much speed as the snow would allow (which wasn’t very much considering the danger it posed them), Eren leading the way toward the far distant home he once called his own. While the military uniforms were warm and did well at their job, the longer they traveled, the less effective they felt. The night air only got colder as time passed, and the lack of food in their systems didn’t help matters any. But they couldn’t stop to refuel. It was bad enough that they were leaving tracks in the powder below but traveling through the forest was the best way to go unseen for the time being. The worry of being followed was lessened, though, when a light snowfall began about halfway through their trip. In the dark, their trek felt like it would never end. More than once, Levi questioned whether or not they were truly going the right way. Eren was adamant every time. And after hours of traveling, he was proven correct by a glimpse of fences and the backs of houses through the trees. As soon as they could see civilization, the flashlight was clicked off and pocketed as they came to a stop.

“Sorry horses,” Eren said softly, “but this is as far as you can go. Thank you for the ride.” The mages returned themselves to the ground, leaving the animals behind to find their own way home whenever they felt like it. The two pairs parted ways, one crouching down to avoid being spotted as they neared the buildings. The boy kept his voice quiet despite being excited, “Come on, we’re almost there.”

Keeping as cautious and silent as possible to avoid detection from residents, they hopped over a fence into a stranger’s backyard. With any luck, the prints their boots left would be covered up by a new layer of white before morning. They passed through a wooden gate and reached the street out front. Eren recognized some of the houses on the block, despite many of them being done up with twinkling lights and decorations. Evidently, it was December. They’d been locked up for roughly eight long months. Seeing the bright colors all around made Eren feel a tug in his chest. And he could tell he wasn’t the only one affected. He could tell from the awe-filled look on Levi’s face that the mage had never seen anything like this before. He couldn’t stop staring, admiring how perfect everything looked. The brunet wished for a moment that he had a camera of some sort on hand to capture his reaction. It was kind of adorable.

As pretty as the neighborhood was, they needed to keep moving. Eren motioned Levi to follow him across the street and through a second gate. They crossed over another fence, hitting the ground on the other side with a soft crunch. When Eren turned around to face the house that owned the piece of land, he was instantly overcome with such a slew of happy emotions that he couldn’t name them all. They melted him. He could see the glow of light through the cracks in the closed blinds. Together, they reached the patio in front of the back door. Eren was almost scared to knock on the glass. It didn’t feel real. He had to take a deep breath and calm himself down before his knuckles could make contact with the cool surface. They waited patiently, silently, until a soft shadow crept over the rolling shade on the other side of the door. A cautious eye dared to poke its way around the cover and widened the moment it realized what it was seeing. In a heartbeat, the door was opened, and Carla nearly tackled her son with the tightest hug she’d ever given.

“Eren, you’re okay!” she nearly cried out, voice shaking a bit and muffled by the fabric on his shoulder. He never wanted to let go, to leave the warm embrace. It was too perfect, too needed. But both of them knew it couldn’t last forever. When they parted, Carla turned toward Levi. Her features softened as she brought open arms to him, spoke sweetly, “Oh, come here.” She wrapped him in warmth and love that only a mother could give. He was a bit surprised by her kindness but soon returned the action with a hint of a smile. Once they separated, she brought the both of them into the house and shut the door behind them.

“How did you guys get here?” she asked as they removed their now too warm coats. “Did you bust out?”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled, “Levi here came up with an escape plan, and so far, it’s working. But we can’t stay here long. We really just need to change clothes and hit the road.”

His mom frowned, “Aw, so I’m not gonna get to spend Christmas with you guys? Oh, that’s okay. Just knowing you’re out of that place is enough.”

“Wait, what day is it?”

“The twelfth,” she informed simply. A small gasp preceded her observation, “You two must be starving! I’ll at least make you something to eat while you’re here.”

Both of them felt the gnaw of hunger worsen at the mere mention of food. The idea of having something real again sounded like heaven. Eren nodded, “That would be great, thank you. I’m gonna go change, I’ll be right back.” He soon disappeared up the nearby staircase. Similarly, Carla passed through to the kitchen to put together a couple sandwiches for them. Levi took the time to explore the space around him. He wandered into the living room, looking around at all the new, modern décor and furniture in the house.

He mentioned as he explored the room, “You have a lovely home, Mrs. Jaeger.”

“Oh please, Carla’s fine,” she replied.

He felt curiosity rise as he moved to the front of the room. Sitting in a corner was a short, white box with a few shelves filled with books and the like, but that wasn’t what interested him. His attention was drawn to the foreign object standing atop the box. It was some big, shiny, black thing that was almost as wide as his arms could reach. He could see a blurry version of his own reflection in the front. Some sort of black mirror, perhaps? What possible purpose it could serve was a mystery. He struggled to find a proper way to address it in a question, “What is this… rectangle?”

Carla poked her head around the corner to see. “Oh, that? That’s the TV.” A sudden realization struck her like lightning. She couldn’t hide her excitement, “Oh, that’s right! You’re the blood mage from the war! You’ve never seen a TV, have you!”

“Well, that would explain why I didn’t know what it was. What does it do?”

She pointed towards the stand, “Press the ‘on’ button on that remote there.”

He followed the line her finger drew to the small device sitting next to the base of the television. He double checked as he picked it up, “This thing?” Carla confirmed with a smile. She watched as he searched the many buttons for the correct one. Upon pressing it, the screen came to life suddenly, playing a rerun of some old cartoon. The unexpected light and noise made him jump back a bit. He stared at the screen, watching and listening to the events of an intense action scene unravel. He couldn’t turn away. It was eye-catching. What he was seeing soon clicked in his mind. “It plays movies?”

She explained, “Well, that’s a show, but it does play movies too.”

“And they all have color? And sound?” He heard her confirm. He paused for a moment, captivated by both the impressive new technology and the story it was displaying. When he spoke up again, his voice was a little breathy, “Why, this is just marvelous. I like it.”

Before long, Eren came back down the stairs. He was much more suited for the cold weather, wearing a denim jacket over a light gray hooded sweatshirt. He had sneakers and dark jeans, and most of his hair was covered by a black beanie. From the base of the steps, he quickly found his partner and grabbed his attention, “Okay, Levi. Go upstairs to my room and pick out something warm to wear. And put some extra clothes you want in the bag on my bed. Everything will probably be a little big, but that’s okay.”

Levi had only been half listening, “Hm? Oh, okay. Which room is yours?”

“At the top of the stairs, it’s the first door on the right.”

“Got it. Be right back.” He kept his eyes on the TV screen until the walls of the house made it impossible. Shortly after he disappeared, Eren clicked it back off. Carla waved him over and set a plate down on the counter for him. He took a seat in one of the nearby stools, thanked her. As soon as he took a bite, that melting feeling returned. It seemed silly to be so elated by what had once been such a common thing, but he couldn’t help it. He professed despite his mouth being full, “Oh my god. This might be the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Carla’s expression turned to a mixture of happiness and confusion, more heavily leaning toward the latter. “Really?”

The brunet nodded as he ate. “When you’ve had nothing but disgusting prison food, well, ‘food,’ for months… Oh, this is heaven.”

A warm smile spread across her cheeks, “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

There was a short pause before he felt he had to ask, “Hey, where’s Mikasa?”

“Upstairs, in her room.”

“Great, I should go get her,” he said as he started to get up. Carla was quick to interrupt his movement.

“No, honey, don’t do that. It’s after eleven on a school night, she’s probably asleep. And you know how she is. If she knows you’re here and can’t stay, she’ll want to go with you. I don’t think that would be good for your cover. When she wakes up tomorrow morning, I won’t let her know any of this happened. This is all our little secret.” Eren was a bit upset by that, but he knew she was right. Mikasa had always been protective of him beyond belief. There was no doubt she would throw a fit if she couldn’t tag along to keep tabs on him. He nodded in agreement and sat back down. After a moment, she asked a question of her own, “Where are you two planning to go, anyway? You better not plan on being outside all the time.”

“No, of course not,” he started. “We were hoping we could find a house or something that nobody’s using.”

“Ah, well look no further! I know just the place!”

“You do?”

“Yeah! You could stay up at your dad’s house! I don’t think you’ve ever been there, but he owns a little place outside of town. He’s always traveling for work, I don’t even know why he owns it to begin with. But it’s surrounded by trees and pretty secluded. I think that would be a good spot for you guys.”

That was all new information to Eren. He hardly knew anything about his dad. As long as he wasn’t there, it sounded like a good enough plan. “Really? Then that should be fine, at least for now. Thank you.”

She grinned, grabbing a small piece of paper, “No problem. I’ll write down the directions.”

Levi found his way back downstairs, the packed bag slung over one shoulder. He’d picked out a near-black bomber jacket, open over an ice white shirt. Black jeans and dark boots completed his look. Eren was right, the clothing was about a size too large, but it didn’t look bad by any means. Besides, it was nothing a little shrinking in the wash couldn’t fix. Carla held out the second plate to him, which he took and thanked her for as he sat at the counter next to Eren. The boy wondered aloud, “You sure that’ll be warm enough?”

Levi hummed to confirm. “This is a nice jacket. I might keep it.”

“Go ahead.” He turned back toward Carla, “Mom, where are the keys to my bike? You do still have it, right?”

“Yeah, it’s in the garage. The keys are on the shelf next to it,” she informed as she handed him the slip of paper that would serve as their guide. “It’s so sad that you guys have to leave already. I wish you could just stay the night.”

“Me too,” he agreed, “but we stand a better chance of not being seen if it’s still night. And I don’t want the army to find us here and get you in trouble. I’m sure they’ve realized we’re gone by now. They’re probably patrolling the city as we speak. We should really hurry.”

She nodded, “I understand. Do you need anything else before you go? Like money for groceries?”

“Mm, yeah that would be good, actually. I doubt there would be much of anything at the house.”

“Okay, let me get you a spare wallet and some cash.” She pulled a few bills from her purse, then rummaged through drawers and cabinets filled with all sorts of random junk until she found what she was looking for. With everything together, she handed him the wallet. “Here, got it. That’s got a hundred dollars in it. I can go to the bank in the morning and take out some more to send to you.”

Eren pocketed the leather square but waved off her proposal. “That’s really not necessary, this should last us at least a week. You should really wait so it doesn’t look so suspicious.”

“Right, you’re right, of course. I’ll wait. Just, send me an email or something if you need anything.”

He nodded in agreement. Shortly after both of their plates were emptied, he turned back to Levi, “Ready to go?”

Levi answered as he stood up, “Yeah. Let’s hit the road.” The three of them left to the garage together, Carla watching from the doorway as the mages got their helmets from the shelf. “Thank you for your help, Carla,” Levi mentioned. “This is all very generous of you.”

“Oh please, it’s no trouble at all,” she responded with a flattered wave of her hand. “Just promise me you’ll keep Eren safe. I know he can be a bit reckless sometimes.”

“Cross my heart. He’s in good hands as long as I’m around. And trust me, I won’t be leaving him any time soon,” he promised, his gaze turned back to the boy in question. Eren smiled at him, unable to fight the twinge of pink in his cheeks.

“Good,” she said as she pressed the button to open the garage door.

Eren brought the motorcycle out to the driveway, then returned to give his mom a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek for goodbye. She hated to see him go, but he did his best to put her mind at ease. “Don’t worry, Mom. We’ll come back to visit as soon as it’s safe. This is not goodbye forever.”

“I know.” She called after him as he walked away, “Have fun. Stay safe.”

“We will.” Both of them slipped their helmets into place. Eren made himself comfortable in the driver’s seat and turned the key in the ignition. The bike came alive, rumbling beneath him. Noticing Levi was unfamiliar with the vehicle, he patted the seat behind his own as a silent instruction. Once Levi was in place and ready to go, Eren shifted gears and drove out onto the street, leaving the house behind once again. Before they knew it, they were out of sight and heading through town. The main streets were covered in holiday decorations. The uncountable lights cast blurred streaks of reflection upon their visors as they drove past. Combined with the delicate flakes of white floating gently to the ground, everything looked absolutely stunning. While Eren couldn’t take his eyes off the road, Levi found it almost impossible to pull his own from the world around them. Unconsciously, he found himself holding Eren just a little tighter.

Unfortunately, the roads couldn’t be surrounded by beauty for the entire drive. When they got outside of town, not even streetlights illuminated the road. They wound through the uneven terrain, walled in by towering pines on either side. Other vehicles were an extreme rarity. Most of the time, they were the only ones on the winding pavement. The turnoff they needed to take came into view a little suddenly, nearly causing them to miss it. Following the path, the trees soon parted around a decent sized lot, acting as the fence that enclosed the property. Once they confirmed it to be the correct place, they pulled up to the house, parking the bike behind it in order to stay hidden. When they walked up to the back door, Eren stooped down and pulled a spare key from under the doormat. A soft click from the lock welcomed them as he opened the door, flicking a switch on the wall as he stepped in to eliminate some of the darkness inside.

Once through, he held the door open for Levi, gesturing him to enter as he announced, “Welcome to our new home. Please, come on in.”

“With pleasure,” he replied with a faint smile. He kicked off the bits of snow stuck to his boots before stepping inside. The door was shut behind him quietly. For once, they felt like they were in a place they might actually be able to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I sketched out their outfits to help figure out what they should look like, here take them https://i.imgur.com/fBHXI3B.jpg
> 
> Anushka's electrical patch setup at the beginning is loosely inspired by Michael Reeves' dab machine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QYpD428hAQ&t=735s) and Kari Byron's use of "mind control" in the first episode of White Rabbit Project (not sure how to link it, it's on Netflix). I highly recommend watching these, they're absolutely hilarious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have started to settle down, but how long could it really stay that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys, 15 chapters already?! It doesn't feel like it's been that long! I am very grateful for your continued support and kind comments. I love to hear what you have to say! Thank you very much for sticking with this story for so long, and if you've been here since I posted the first chapter then I wish I could hug you. It means a lot to me. Anyway, on with the story!

Soft white light filtered through the thin layer of frost on the bedroom windows, rendering shadows so faint they were almost nonexistent. Mornings were always terribly cold. Sometimes, it seemed the whole world had frozen solid, with no movement or sound to speak of. Yet somehow, this time of day was starting to become Levi’s favorite. Not because he liked the cold, but rather the exact opposite. The bed was always so perfectly warm and comforting. He never wanted to move a muscle; the heat might have escaped if he did. That, and he would risk waking its source in the process. He could never bear to do that. Eren always looked so peaceful when he slept. He hadn’t noticed until the past few days when they started sharing the bed. Levi was always up first, but he’d been taking longer and longer to actually get out of bed. He’d much rather have stayed there forever, but sooner or later, something would always force him to his feet. Usually, it was the need for food. All this time and still, nobody had invented a solution to this. Perhaps it was just a necessary evil.

He was slow and methodically careful in sitting up, feet silent on the frozen floor below. Not even the door brought any sound into the space as it shut. Once closed off from the bedroom, such levels of caution were no longer necessary. And perfect stillness in the house began to feel unwelcome. Already, he was growing accustomed to a more modern, more normal lifestyle. Silence had been the norm for far too long, and he’d slowly taken a liking to a little background noise every now and then. With the simple press of a button, the television at the front of the house came alive. It depicted a reporter out in the field interviewing locals about an event they were attending. Simple conversations continued at low volume as Levi wandered back toward the kitchen. He checked a few cabinets, still learning where everything was stored, until he found the supplies for tea. When it was prepared a small handful of minutes later, the warmth it brought was more than welcome. He found himself a comfortable spot on the soft couch, cup kept safe on a nearby table as he watched the broadcast. It had switched to a short story about a recent crime a couple of towns over.

“…luckily, the pair of fire mages in question were caught fleeing the scene and have been arrested. Police have also connected them to two more previously unsolved cases of arson. They are currently awaiting trial,” the female newscaster informed before sharing the screen with her male cohost. “In other news, a new ordinance was just passed this morning, and it reads as follows: Detonating a nuclear device of any caliber within Trost County limits will result in a $500 fine.”

The man beside her couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement, “Really? Only 500? That seems a little low if you ask me.”

“I agree, but at least it’s something.” She giggled, turning back toward the camera, “Well, you heard it here first, folks. For those of you that have nuclear weapons, please use them outside of Trost from now on. Or not at all, preferably!”

The screen soon switched over to a weather forecast map, the meteorologist quickly chiming in on their conversation before addressing the camera. A quiet noise from behind caught Levi’s ears – the clicks of a door at the other end of the house. The sound was succeeded by Eren finding his way into the room, a vague sleepiness still over him. He hadn’t wanted to get out of bed just yet, but he also didn’t want to be alone. When he found Levi, a simple, “Good morning,” found him as well.

The voice pulled his eyes away from the TV. He greeted back, “Hey, you’re up. Did you sleep well?”

“I think so. Whatcha watching?” Eren plopped down on the couch beside him.

“Nothing, just the news.” He paused for a moment, then said with a hint of a matter-of-fact tone, “You know, I haven’t seen or heard anything about us for the past few days now.”

The beginnings of an excited smile formed, “Really? That’s great! That means people should be forgetting about us! Right?”

Levi shrugged, “Yeah, maybe. It’s possible.” After their escape, the two of them had consistently been the headlining story on every news platform. The public near and far had been warned repeatedly to keep an eye out for them. Told that if anyone saw either of them, it should be called in immediately and it would be safest to clear the area to avoid harm to civilians. Their photographs had been broadcasted as well; it was likely that everyone around the world with a TV or internet connection had seen their faces at least once. And aside from Eren’s family, not one of them would be on their side. But the two of them had stayed well-hidden since they arrived at the house. They never went outside for anything. The only person either of them had seen was the worker who delivered groceries to their door, and thankfully he had better things to do than wait around for them to answer. Since nobody who would talk knew where they were, and the military wasn’t finding any leads, the trail seemed like it was starting to go cold. With nothing new to report, their story had been pushed aside. Surely, they weren’t forgotten. They were such a unique and terrifying story that very few people would ever forget entirely. But their faces wouldn’t be fresh in people’s minds anymore. Chances of them being recognized dropped lower and lower as each day passed. What that might mean for them made Eren feel giddy.

“Does that mean we might be able to go somewhere?” The brunet did his best to corral his excitement at the prospect of taking advantage of their freedom for once, but it was still immensely obvious. He’d been acting a little stir-crazy lately, Levi had noticed. It would be a lie to say the feeling wasn’t even the slightest bit mutual. Perhaps it would be good for him, for both of them, to get out just for a little while. The main question was where. When this was voiced, Eren answered with a shrug, “I don’t know, just… out. It’s been, what, a week and a half since we escaped? I’ve had enough of being cooped up and doing nothing.”

Levi thought about it for a few seconds. Where even _could_ they go? How many public places could ever be safe for them to enter? Certainly, none that were even remotely popular. It seemed reasonable that the more people around them, the greater chance there would be for somebody to notice a couple of suspicious individuals. He settled, “Well, I guess we could go out for breakfast if it really means that much to you. But it has to be somewhere small so there’s fewer people. I think there would be less risk involved that way.”

“Got it. We can even disguise ourselves some to throw people off. It’ll be fine,” he smiled.

The boy was waved off, “Okay, go pick out a suitable place. I’m fine with wherever, I’m sure you know the area.”

“On it!” Eren said as he hopped off of the couch and dashed through to the adjacent office to search the map. There had to be something nearby, somewhere on the outskirts of town where business would always be slow. It was just a matter of choosing the right one.

* * *

Comfortable warmth welcomed them when they first entered the building, and it stayed with them as though the air were a soft blanket. Various paintings adorned the walls, bringing all sorts of color to the room. There was no clear theme being created – the range of colors spanned from the subtle hues of a fog-filled landscape to the vibrancy of a red bird against a snowy backdrop – the pieces as a whole balanced each other nicely. The small diner was peaceful and inviting, the pair of servers in charge of the space treated patrons more like friends than customers; it was almost a shame more people didn’t know about it. Almost. And it made sense, after all. The place was quite literally a hidden gem. It was so tucked away that the name didn’t always want to appear on the map. It wasn’t easy to spot from the road either. Eren had missed the turn when they initially arrived. But once inside, they could tell it was perfect. Since it wasn’t well-known, only a small handful of other people were scattered about the various booths in the room. None of them paid the mages any mind. They were too wrapped up in themselves to care about a couple of strangers. Even if someone _had_ taken a glance from across the way, the likelihood they would recognize either of them was kept at a minimum. They’d chosen seats as far away from others as they could get without looking suspicious. Plus, winter gave them an excuse to hide their features in a casual disguise. Eren added to his own with an old pair of glasses he’d found tucked away in a junk drawer at the house. The prescription on them was strong, dizzying even, so he popped the lenses out to keep from becoming blind.

The waitress that tended to them always acted with as much kindness as she could muster when she wasn’t behind the counter. Sasha, her nametag read. And she spoke so politely too. It was like she had been made for her job. When they were passed through the window, she quickly grabbed the couple of well-made plates without more than a second’s delay and set them down with a gentle hand in their respective destinations. She announced with a cheerful smile, “Here you go, boys! Can I get you anything else at the moment? Different syrups, refills…?”

Levi answered for the both of them, “No, I think we’re all set here. Thank you.” Whenever she was at their table, he always kept a close watch on her without ever making eye contact. Based on her expressions, her tone of voice, he was continuously gauging how much of a threat she might be. Since she was the only one with any reason to pay attention to them, she was also the only one to worry about. So far, she appeared to have no idea who they were. Still, the less time she stayed by their side, the better.

The smile on her face seemed like it could almost be permanent. “Great! I’ll be back to check on you two in a bit. Enjoy your meal!” She turned away, soon returning to her post behind the counter where she idly chatted with her coworker. Out of earshot from all the other conversations around them, the mages found themselves in relaxed silence. Everything about this place made them feel so calm, so unbelievably normal. Nobody was scared of them or trying to do them harm. Even if it was only because nobody realized who and what they were, it was still a nice change of pace. They could actually feel like and be treated like people again. If only it could be like this all the time.

“Well, I think you might have been right,” Levi decided after a couple of minutes, “It seems like we’re doing fine.”

“See? I told you it would be alright,” Eren smiled, taking a forkful from his plate. He was happy to be there, but comfortable was a slightly different matter. Every now and then, he could feel a phantom of tingle on the back of his neck. Repeated attempts to tell himself it was nothing all ended in vain. It always made him shift a little in his seat when it resurfaced. The next time it did, he voiced the concern. “It’s just hard to shake the feeling that we’re being watched. I know I’m just being paranoid, but still. Guess I’m not used to being out in public anymore,” he chuckled. Levi looked up at him, a brow raised in a shallow arch. Noticing the subtle expression, a backtracking thought dawned on the speaker. “Oh wait, what am I saying? You probably… That was insensitive, I’m sorry.”

A quiet breath of a laugh escaped him, “That’s okay. I feel a lot better than I expected, actually. This is nice. There’s no cops or soldiers around. They’re probably searching in different cities by now.”

“I hope so. Then we’d pretty much be in the clear, so long as nobody saw us using magic.” A short pause in thought. “Might be a good idea to change our names though.”

Levi shook his head. “I’d rather not. I like yours the way it is.”

A soft, warm smile, “Aw, thank you.”

 

Sasha leaned against the counter, attention fixed to a game on her phone while her coworker, Connie, tidied things up nearby. Since she’d been in charge of most of the tables this morning, he had been taking it easy most of the time. He’d greeted the patrons when they arrived and left, most of which were regulars he knew by name. There were others, though, that seemed to be right on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn’t quite connect any names to their faces. The issue had been bugging him for a while. It wasn’t very often that he only thought he knew someone. Wiping down the counter, he moved close enough to Sasha to nudge her with his elbow. He kept his voice low, “Hey, I got a question for you.” She hummed in response, gaze still held by her screen. “Those guys you’re serving over there. Don’t they look familiar?”

She gestured with her phone toward a pair seated a decent distance away, happily lost in conversation. “Who, them?”

“Yeah, I don’t know, I just… I can’t quite place where I saw them. Have they been here before? I could swear I recognize them from somewhere.”

Sasha looked up at them, using more scrutiny than she had when she’d been focused on doing a good job. “Now that you mention it, yeah I guess so. Maybe they went to school with us at some point?”

He shook his head slightly, “I don’t think so. The one looks a couple years older, I doubt he could’ve been in the same grade as us at any point.”

“Maybe they’re famous serial killers and we’re their next victims,” she giggled sarcastically.

“Are you serious?!” Connie said, almost too loudly.

“No, that’s ridiculous! And keep your voice down. They’ll hear you.”

He shut himself up and put more focus into his work, avoiding the potential for eye contact with anyone. With each passing second, he felt more and more uneasy. That was an absurd thought; surely it wasn’t the case. But then again, it wasn’t an impossibility. The idea stewed in his thoughts, made him more nervous than he should have been. Finally, he suggested, “Maybe we should call the police just in case.”

“Are you serious?” Sasha responded. “That’s so dramatic.”

“It’s a precaution! What if they _are_ serial killers? They look suspicious to me.”

She sighed, “I guess. After they leave, okay? And if the cops get angry at us for wasting their time, it’s your fault.” Connie nodded and moved to work elsewhere, keeping an eye on the strange pair.

 

That faint tingle was back, and its strength had grown. Eren was starting to get annoyed by it. The feeling of eyes on him was not a nice one. He glanced around the space behind him just to check, to assure his nerves that there was nothing to worry about. All seemed well, but when he landed on the servers behind the counter, he noticed they were looking back at him for just a split second. They were quick to avert their gazes, but he noticed nonetheless. He pretended he didn’t. Worry crept in as he turned back to Levi, who was watching a small bird on the window sill outside. He pulled his attention away from it, “Hey, those two keep looking at us a lot. Do you think they’re talking about us?”

“Where?” Levi asked as he scanned the room.

“Don’t look!” he cautioned in a stage whisper. He brought a hand up by the side of his own face, trying to casually block it from their view. “I’m a little worried about them. They’re staring at us.”

The mage waved him off, “You’re still being paranoid. You know how people like them are, Eren. They’re probably trying to figure out which one of us is more attractive or something.” He finished the thought with a slight smirk.

Eren shrugged, “Eh, I’m not so sure. I’m not really comfortable with it. Maybe we should leave just in case.”

“Really? So soon?” he asked. He didn’t need to though. The servers were keeping a pretty close eye on them, and Eren was right – it probably wasn’t a good thing. If allowed to think about it too long, one of them might have been able to figure out who they were. That was the last thing they wanted to let happen. Perhaps if they left the building, they would leave their thoughts as well. They were pretty much done with their meals anyway. “Ah, alright, if it makes you feel better. It might be for the best.” Levi called their waitress over to bring them their check, and he noticed how she stiffened at the sudden sound of his voice. She moved quickly over to them, placed the bill on the table, and wished them a nice day, all without looking up from the floor for longer than a moment. Eren returned the phrase as he pulled out his wallet and slipped some cash out to pay. Soon enough, the light chime of bells above the door signified their departure as they ventured out to the parking lot.

The employees watched them until they reached their vehicle. “Okay, that one’s theirs,” Connie pointed through the window. “Write down the plate, quick.” Sasha scribbled down the series of numbers onto a slip of paper. She barely got the last one written in time. As they pulled out of the parking lot, she brought her cell phone up to her ear, calling the police department directly.

“Yes, hi,” she began, “I would like to report a couple of suspicious people. It’s probably nothing but we just want to be sure.” She listened to a question from the man on the other end of the line. “Um, we don’t have their names, but we have a license plate for their motorcycle.” The officer assured them that would work well too. “Okay, it’s uh… 8-3-4-6-6-3.” He repeated the digits back to her. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Okay, ma’am, one moment please,” Erwin said, typing the numbers into a database on his computer. When the result loaded up, it displayed a detailed chart of information about the vehicle itself, as well as who was presently registered as its owner. Reading the name, his tone shifted to a much more serious one. “Ma’am, you did the right thing to call. Can you tell me the address of your current location?” She answered, then added a negative piece of information. “They just left? Alright, stay right where you are. Some people will be by shortly to investigate. Please call again right away if they come back. Thank you.” Erwin set the phone down in its proper place, then lifted it back up almost immediately and dialed a new number. He listened; only one ring passed before the call was answered. He greeted, “Hey, it’s me. We got ‘em.” He could almost hear Anushka smile through the phone.

“Wonderful.”

* * *

That afternoon, normally desolate roads were alive with patrolling army vehicles. Soldiers were tasked with searching high and low for signs of their targets, starting near the diner where they’d last been seen and radiating out along every branch of pavement. They were constantly on the hunt for tracks through the snow and any other potential indicators to point them in the right direction. Those who had moved into more populated areas asked around in case any civilians recognized the motorcycle or had seen the blood mages around. The answers were always no. For those who stayed behind, however, the questioning wasn’t nearly as straightforward. Diner staff, as well as regular customers they were able to bring in, were all being interviewed about what they might have observed earlier in the day. Those outside of staff had little to nothing to offer. Those who had taken notice were simply passive observers. They hadn’t overheard any conversations, memorized much detail, or considered anything to appear out of the ordinary. The servers weren’t much better either. They had only interacted with the mages to do their jobs, and they hadn’t heard or seen anything that would have given them an actual reason to call the police. They’d simply made a lucky guess. Not having much more ability to help with the search made them apologetic, but they were assured everything would be alright. It wasn’t until some time later that there was any sign of that being true. One of the military vehicles had returned to the diner, bringing with it a small group of soldiers that were, for once, bearing good news. The driver hurried across the parking lot, calling out to grab the attention of their leader as he approached.

“Captain! We managed to locate the motorcycle. It’s parked behind a house just outside of town. Sets of tracks in the snow helped give away their position. We feel it’s safe to assume this is where they are currently residing.”

“Good work,” Anushka congratulated, though not letting herself get excited about the discovery just yet. “Any chance you were seen?”

He shook his head, “No, Ma’am. We were quiet as mice and all the blinds in the house were shut. We covered our own tracks before we left as well. I doubt they suspect a thing.”

“Fantastic. Did you remember to write down the address?”

“Of course. Here,” he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over.

Reading the note, she knew it wasn’t terribly far from their present location. Still, they couldn’t simply head on over and ring the doorbell. They needed to have a plan in mind first. She announced to her subordinates, “Alright, everyone! Let’s wrap things up here! Contact the others and report back to base. We’ll hold a meeting once everyone is there.”

Following her orders, the soldiers present began to head out, half of them relaying the information to those out in the field. As they were leaving, the waitress ran up to meet with the captain, curiosity outweighing the feeling of intimidation that normally prevented common people from approaching her. Still, her voice was a little shaken. “Excuse me… Captain Anushka, was it?”

“Yes, what is it?”

Sasha shifted weight on her feet, unsure if she were even allowed to ask, “Um, what’s going to happen to them?”

“Don’t worry, Miss. We’re just going to arrest them,” she stated, then continued with a half-truth, “They will be prosecuted and punished to the fullest extent of the law. Thank you for your help in bringing them to justice.”

“The fullest extent? I’m sorry, what did they _do_ , exactly?”

Anushka answered as well as she could, not wanting to frighten the woman any further, “Most of those details are classified, I’m afraid. But to put it simply, those two are escaped convicts who have senselessly killed many people. It’s a good thing you called them in. We had been trying to locate them for quite some time. You shouldn’t need to worry about them now. Thanks to your help, the situation is under control. Now, I really must be on my way. Please take care, and stay safe.”

“I will. Thank you, Captain.”

A quick grin and salute were the only responses before the leader turned toward her car. Soon, she and the rest of her team had left the lot behind them, taking with them the tension in the air. Those that remained felt like they could breathe a little easier now. They knew that thanks to the soldiers, there would be absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

Day soon faded into night, clouds swallowing up many of the bright flecks from view. Soft snow appeared almost blue in the low light of a near-full moon. The only other light came through the thin cracks in the blinds around the house. The frozen world outside made hardly a sound. Even inside, things were calm and still. Cozy, even. Dressed in warm pajamas and snuggled up under a fluffy blanket on the couch, the mages sat together watching a movie. They were quiet through most of it, neither having seen the bittersweet story before. Though they had selected the film at random, it seemed they’d made a perfect choice. As the ongoing scene transitioned into one a bit more festive, the visuals sparked a thought in Eren’s mind. The longer it stayed contained, the more curious he felt. While he knew it might be rude, he simply had to speak up, if only to make his brain quiet down. As soon as there was a lull in the story, he started in a soft voice, “Hey Levi?” A quiet hum besides him urged him to continue. “I was just wondering. Do you want to do anything for Christmas? It’s only a few days away.”

“Oh, we don’t…” Levi hesitated for a moment, knowing his answer likely wasn’t the same as what Eren wanted to hear, “we don’t have to do anything.”

“Why not?” he whined, looking over at the rook with a sort of puppy-like pout. “It would be your first holiday in forever. We should celebrate.”

Levi waved the suggestion off, “No, it’s okay, really. It’s…” a sigh, “it’s also my birthday, and I don’t want you to make a big fuss. It’s not that important.”

Eren sat up right away, a huge smile spread across his face. Shocked and excited by the information, he nearly shouted, “It is?! Oh, that is very important, and we are definitely celebrating. I’m gonna go look up cake ideas right now.”

With that, he pushed himself to his feet and marched off toward the computer in the next room over. Levi called after him in an attempt to make him stop, “Eren, really? You shouldn’t, it’s not— Come back here and watch this movie with me.”

“I’ll only be a second!” came his voice through the archway.

Levi shook his head with a small, defeated sigh. Eren would never let this go, he knew that. And somewhere deep down, he was a tiny bit happy for that. Even though he really didn’t care about the day at all, he would be a little excited just to see what Eren might come up with. His attention fell back to the screen, taken once again by the story upon it. After about a minute, though, something about it started to feel a little off. There was a low, quiet, sustained hum in the background that seemed out of place. On second thought, it didn’t seem like it was part of the movie at all. Levi found the remote and paused the program, and sure enough, the sound continued. It was hardly audible. “What is that?” he asked the still room, getting up slowly from the couch to investigate. Maybe it was something outside? But what could possibly be causing such a sound at this hour, in this place? Cautious steps carried him to a window. He peeked through the blinds toward the front of the house, careful to not cause any movement that might be visible from the outside. He couldn’t see much, but he could tell there was something out of the ordinary on the property. And the second he realized what it was, a breath of a swear escaped him. In a partial moment, he rushed into the office, catching himself on the edge of the wall. His voice fell into a much more serious tone than that of their previous conversation, “Eren, you need to stop what you’re doing right now.”

The brunet didn’t acknowledge the words spoken to him, only the presence of their source. He was in his own little world. He chuckled, pointing toward a picture on the screen, “Hey, check this one out. I think something like this would be perfect.”

“Never mind that. Turn that thing off and look outside. Right now.”

“Okay, geez.” Eren rose to his feet and peered out into the yard. Most of the shapes were in shadow, darkened by the presence of headlights illuminating the area. He was sure he could make out a few people as well, though they were mostly hidden behind barriers like car doors. The sight sucked the color from his face, breath and heart caught in his throat. It felt like he was in a nightmare. He could barely find his voice, “Oh god, they found us?!” A gasp as puzzle pieces fell into place, “This is because we went out this morning! We shouldn’t have gone, this is my fault. I am so sorry, Levi.”

He looked like he was beating himself up inside. Levi, however, was sure it wasn’t necessary. That’s what he told himself, anyway. And he didn’t want Eren to believe it was, to have any regrets about their actions. He assured, “No, this isn’t your fault. They were probably planning this well in advance, maybe even since the night we left. It’s just a coincidence.”

Just then, from atop a vehicle outside, Captain Anushka announced their presence through a megaphone. “Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, this is the military. We need you to come out of the front door with your hands above your head. We know you’re in there, and we have you surrounded. Let’s keep this civil, alright? Nobody needs to get hurt.”

Hearing her voice through the walls, Eren looked terrified. Their evening had taken a sharp turn that he was nowhere near prepared for. When Levi told him, “Come here,” he was across the room almost instantly. Levi wrapped his arms around him, and he could feel the boy shaking ever so slightly. He did his best to comfort, “We’re going to get through this. We’re soldiers too, remember? We’re not gonna go back to that wretched place. Definitely not without a fight.”

Eren was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly, his voice still quiet, “You’re right. They won’t split us up again, I won’t let them. And we know how to fight them better now. We can take them.”

“There’s my Eren. Now come on, let’s give them hell and get out of here.”

Together, they obeyed the command and stepped out onto the front porch. Their hands stayed in the air, unmoving, and all other motions were kept slow so as not to seem threatening. Even so, every soldier involved was on edge from the moment the doorknob was turned. They stood side-by-side in front of an arc of a handful of vehicles, the headlights nearly blinding them at first. Each one was parked as far away from the house as it could get. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near the pair, each too scared of what might happen. It was only because they were ordered to that a small team advanced to apprehend them. As soon as they were close enough, what the soldiers could only describe as chaos ensued. Levi tossed the nearing group backward, causing everyone to flip an internal switch and spring into action. While Anushka had told her team to not use firearms, there was no rule when it came to magic-based attacks. And she’d made sure that nearly every soldier she’d brought was a mage themselves.

The lot erupted into a barrage of fire, ice, stone, and the like being cast out at the targets, often used in tandem to increase their power. The onslaught was stronger than it had ever been before. Even so, Eren and Levi were nowhere near surrendering. They entered the snow-covered field with confidence, working together without needing to share more than a glance to know what the other was planning to do. With the bright lights working against them, it was always difficult to make out the different parts of each soldier. But whenever they could, they’d claw through muscles to render their opponents incapable of using their powers. Anyone who got too close to them was thrown back the way they came or pulled close to act as a temporary shield against an oncoming attack. Soon enough, both of them had added to their strength, their eyes burning in a red glow. The soldiers matched their force, many choosing to enter a rage state themselves in an effort to surpass them. Bright oranges, blues, greens, every color vibrant and locked on them like tracers.

As the attacks grew, the blood mages were forced to separate to opposite sides of the yard, Eren taking the left half and Levi the right. They dodged the brunt of the attacks, many fractions of an inch from hitting them. They weren’t always so lucky though. Levi was hit by water that turned to ice in an instant around his feet. It trapped him in place until he managed to direct a fire mage’s attack to melt himself free. Eren took a blast of fire to the arm, and though it passed against him quickly, portions of the affected area were developing signs of a possible second-degree burn. As much as it hurt, he didn’t let it stop him from getting revenge on the soldier who caused it. As the battle wore on, the pair could feel themselves starting to lose steam. There was no way they could afford to slow down though. It was a sign the others must be getting tired as well, leading them to increase the severity of their attacks. Eren slashed through soldiers, using the blood he drew from them like a sweeping blade. Meanwhile, Levi took advantage of his advanced skills, setting the blood of a couple of enemy targets to boil inside them, scalding them with no way to ease the pain except to succumb to it.

Through the entire scene, Anushka watched the battle escalate from atop a vehicle. She had no intention of getting her own hands dirty. From this distance and with this much movement, using her own powers to stop them was a risk she didn’t want to take. Lightning grew more difficult to direct the farther it had to go, and the chance of hitting one of her own men was too great. She’d been prepared for this, though, and had brought along a blonde markswoman by the name of Annie in case the situation got out of hand. She yelled over the chaos at the sniper lying down on top of an armored truck on the left edge of the field. “They’ve gone absolutely insane! Put a stop to this!”

Annie picked up one of the two guns she’d brought, not caring which one it was, and aimed across the field through the scope. She yelled back, “I have a shot! Captain, should I take it?!”

“At this point, I think you’ll have to!” Anushka stated. “Fire at will! Knock them out!”

“Understood!” she said with a sharp nod. Annie turned her focus back to the target in her sights. All she had to do was land a tranquilizer dart on one blood mage and then the other and they’d come out victorious. The close quarters and constant motion made it difficult to keep her crosshair locked on the first mage. But the longer she waited, the more her people were suffering. Finally, she held her breath and squeezed the trigger.

The instant she did, everybody in the area stopped dead in their tracks as a deafening gunshot echoed through the forest around them. A gunshot that was not supposed to occur. The soldiers below looked around and chattered in confusion. She could make out a few above the others. “Was that a gun?” “I thought we could only use tranquilizers.” “Annie, what were you thinking?!” It was only then that she realized that while she was focused on the battle in front of her, she’d picked up the wrong weapon from beside her.

Eren had shut his eyes tight, his hands pressed hard against his ears after the loud bang rang out. When he dared to look up again, he saw the fighting had stopped suddenly. The red glaze faded away, and bewilderment settled in. When he looked to his right, it immediately was replaced by pure shock. Blood dripped and soon trickled into the snow, staining the pure white into a deep crimson. His gaze traveled up until it found the source of the color. A sizable bullet had hit Levi in the upper right of his abdomen, ripping straight through and leaving an exit wound at least the size of a baseball in its wake. Levi stared down at it, eyes wide and mouth unable to close. He was in too much shock to make any sort of sound, let alone move. His legs wobbled beneath him, threatening to drop him.

“Levi!!” Eren yelled as he ran across the lot as fast as he could possibly go. Even then, it still felt like he was moving in slow motion. He physically pushed soldiers out of his way when they tried to stop him. Hardly slowing down, he scooped Levi up bridal style and rushed back into the house through the open front door. Without a second to stop, without any thoughts in his head, he found the door leading down into the unfinished basement and locked it behind them. Soon after he reached the bottom of the stairs, he fell to his knees with Levi lying across his lap. One arm stayed to help support him while he freed the other and placed his hand over the front opening of the wound. Breathing fast, Eren reassured, “It’s okay, Levi! I’ve healed wounds before, I can fix this! You’re gonna be okay!”

Eren gave it everything he had left, which, after such an exhausting fight, wasn’t as much as he would have liked. It didn’t help that the last eight months of his training had been for nothing but fighting, causing his healing skills to degrade. As much as he tried, as much as he wanted it, nothing he did worked even a little. His eyes grew teary, and he could feel Levi starting to shake beneath him.

Levi looked up at him, and he could see the frustration carved into Eren’s features. He could tell he was trying as hard as possible, and it pained him to see such an expression. Though his teeth were gritted at times, Levi’s voice was calmer than ever when he found the ability to speak. “Eren, it’s not the same as a flesh wound. You can’t heal this.” The boy knew he was right, and it didn’t take long for him to start to cry. He spoke up again at the sight, comforting as if nothing were wrong, “Hey… Hey, don’t cry. You said it yourself, it’s okay.” He brought a hand up to Eren’s cheek, wiping some of the tears away despite how heavy his arm felt.

“No, it’s not,” Eren said, sniffling, voice shaken. “I don’t want you to go. I… I love you.” He’d known that fact for a while but had never found the courage to say it before. Admitting it now, of all times, it made his heart ache.

“I love you, too.” His voice had started to grow raspy. Overhead, they could both hear soldiers at the door, trying to break in. Eren looked up at the sound, almost too grief-stricken to fear what might burst through. Levi pulled his attention back down, quiet, “Eren, please don’t leave me.”

Eren clutched his hand tightly, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He promised, “I’d never leave you. Not even for a second. I love you more than anything.” The words brought a weak, shaky smile to Levi’s face. Eren held him close, hugging him tightly, as if to shield him from the commotion above. He never wanted to let go, yet his arms relaxed after a few seconds – after the trembling stopped. He dared to raise his head, and all he saw was Levi’s peaceful face, his whole body limp and too still. He couldn’t bear it. He buried his face against Levi’s chest, sobbing into his shirt.

It didn’t feel like long enough, it never could have, before the soldiers broke through the door and a group entered the basement on high alert, expecting a fight just as strong, if not stronger than before. Eren saw them when they reached the foot of the stairs. He turned toward them, shouted through tears, “Go away! Stay back!” He tried to push them away, but his powers had grown far too weak to yield anywhere near a decent result. He knew he had nothing left. Soon, he gave up fighting, opting instead to hang his head in grief.

“At ease, everyone,” Anushka commanded from the doorway, stopping the soldiers from trying to do more harm. She could tell it wasn’t necessary. At the bottom of the steps, she turned toward the pair on the floor. The sight of them, of the deep red puddle that had formed on the ground, brought a look of disdain to her face. Her hands rested on her hips and she huffed. She didn’t want to have to deal with this, with losing one of the strongest weapons in her arsenal. But maybe even more so, she didn’t want to have to act sympathetic. Still, it had to be done. She knelt down in front of Eren, avoided adding an unnecessary stain to her uniform, and put on her gentlest face. In as comforting of a voice as she could muster, she consoled, “I’m very sorry for your loss, Eren. But it’s okay. It’s not your fault. None of this is.”

Eren didn’t look up. He didn’t believe her either. He would likely blame himself forever, no matter what anybody said. Dissatisfied with his lack of response, the captain rolled her eyes before gently lifting his head up with her hand. “Look at me, okay? I’m gonna promise you something. We’re going to take Levi, alright? I promise you we’re going to take really good care of him. And you know what? You’re more than welcome to come along with us and stay with him. Would you like to stay with him?” Eren nodded weakly, tears still rolling down his cheeks. “Okay,” Anushka said quietly before motioning some of her people to move in. They stayed calm, understanding that there was little to no danger anymore. Soldiers brought Eren to his feet and restrained his hands behind his back. They walked him up the stairs, carrying Levi along until they could put his body on a stretcher. The brunet was guided out of the house and into one of the military’s vehicles waiting by the road. He never once looked up from his feet. Even sitting in the van, with a soldier seated right by his side, he never moved his gaze. He only rested his head against the window. There was no more fight in him, no more will. He’d lost. And not a single soul around him felt even the slightest hint of remorse or empathy for him. Before long, they were rumbling down the road and back through town toward the base, and Eren couldn’t find it in him to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me 50 days to write, whereas the majority of the previous ones took five days or fewer. I barely finished it last night. Because of that, I will be taking a short break from posting so I can write a few more chapters in advance and get ahead in case something like this happens again. This story is nowhere near done, believe it or not, and I will likely be back to post more in a couple months or so, but less if I can pull it off. In the meantime, thank you so much for all your support so far, and please don't kill me for what's just happened here! It had to be done :')


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi's death, Eren is beating himself up over everything. But maybe it's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I was gonna take a break to get ahead, and I then spent that entire time writing this one chapter, so I don't think I can actually get ahead again. Instead, I think I'll just post the chapters as I write them. I'll try to not spend a month on each one, but some of them (like this one) are pretty tough to write. This one in particular covers one of my greatest fears. You might be able to tell what it is once you read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

Why? That was the question that had grown stuck in Eren’s mind. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why did he think they would ever be even remotely safe? Why couldn’t he have done something, anything, to save Levi? Why wouldn’t the soldiers just leave him alone and let him die too? So much had happened, so many choices had been made, and he wished he had the power to go back and change them. Even just one. Maybe if he could, Levi would still be alive. Maybe Eren wouldn’t have been thrown back into a cell to drown in grief, alone. His mother and sister might have even been okay, left untouched by the police or the military, if he’d just accepted his fate from the beginning. Perhaps everyone would’ve been better off that way.

Time was lost on him. He knew it had been multiple days, but exactly how many was impossible to tell. There was no schedule for him. He couldn’t go to sleep on his own, no matter how hard he tried. Soon enough, he gave up trying, waiting instead for exhaustion to knock him out. And each time he shut his eyes, a part of him never wanted them to open again. They always did. Usually, it was when he was forced to wake up in order to take the food being given to him. He never chose to eat it though. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t deserve the ability to eat. No matter how punishing the stuff was, a better, more fitting punishment was nothing at all. And besides, what was the point? As far as he could tell, there wasn’t one. Not anymore. Why keep going when everyone was probably better off without him?

The first time he didn’t eat, the soldiers wasted no time in making him. They held him down and forced food into him through a tube he had to swallow. He was unsedated the entire time and battered to bruises when he refused to obey them or tried to pull away from it. It entered through his mouth, and from the moment it passed his back molars he was losing the battle to maintain his composure. The very thought of the act gagged him, and the reality brought stinging tears to his eyes. He could feel the entire length of the foreign object reaching into the depths of his body, places that should never feel the sensation of touch, and every fiber of his being demanded he swallow, spit, do something to make it stop. Yet there was nothing he could do. He was practically immobilized. Even his jaw was held open so he couldn’t bite down on it. It felt much wider than it looked as well. He felt like it was nearly suffocating him from the inside. None of the excruciating discomfort ever subsided; it was impossible to get used to.

And in the end, it didn’t even work. When they were done, they pulled the tube out like a ripcord, leaving long, painful scratches along its path. Nearly the instant they pulled it away, the act caused him to finally lose control and everything resurfaced. It burned like hellfire. The whole of his throat and mouth stung with every retch, even when there was nothing left to come out. Acid scarred the scrapes, making them feel more like stab wounds. There was no way they could heal properly. The soldiers huffed, got him and the cell cleaned up, and left him alone until they had to do it all over again the next time. And the time after that. Each round was worse than the last, leaving him raw inside. After the first couple of days, what he was fed finally stayed down. Once the soldiers left, though, he didn’t let it stay that way. He forced it back up, having convinced himself he shouldn’t be allowed to have food of any sort after what he’d done. As this behavior continued, they realized he was becoming a danger to himself and installed a camera in the room so they could stop him if he tried to do it again. Of course, that didn’t help matters any.

They believed his refusal to eat was an act of aggression or rebellion against them. Through the security feed, they also learned he had developed a tendency towards suicidal actions. In attempts to suffocate himself, he’d plant his face into his pillow until he passed out from lack of air. Of course, it didn’t work. As soon as he was unconscious, autopilot forced him to roll over and breathe. Guards had to rush in and stop him when he tried to smash his own skull in against the wall, as well as when he tried drowning himself. Whenever he wasn’t trying to hurt himself, he simply lied in bed all day. He had no reason, no motivation to do anything. All he wanted to do was play dead. Maybe if he did it enough, it’d become reality. Though deep down, he knew nobody here would let that happen. As if they’d ever allow him even _that_ freedom. No matter what, he was trapped here in this hell.

 

He felt nothing, not even fear or anger when the devil that guarded the block welcomed herself into his cell. Ymir normally didn’t come downstairs for anything, yet now she stood in the doorway, arms crossed tightly over her chest and a bored look on her face. “Get up, blood,” she commanded, “You’re coming with me.”

The pronoun carried a derogatory tone with it – it always did – yet it didn’t phase him. He’d accepted it as what he was. A blood, not a person. He didn’t face her either. He was like a statue, voice emotionless and quiet when he responded, “For what, training?”

“No, not this time. Now get over here.” She paused, waiting for him to stand, though it was like every joint in his body was rusted beyond repair. A roll of her eyes, “And would you stop with the act? It’s annoying. You’re not fooling anybody either. Everybody knows you don’t actually care.”

Eren’s feet found the floor, but his legs hardly wanted to support him. His body seemed to weigh a ton, despite the fact that he’d been losing weight. His head was heaviest, unable to be lifted. Yet that didn’t stop him from defending himself. “I’m not acting. How would _you_ feel if you caused someone you love to die?”

Ymir scoffed, “Shut up. As if you’d even know what real love feels like.” She let him pass by her out into the corridor. Eren was trudging through tar with weights chained to his ankles. His gaze never left his feet. He was sure she had nothing good in store for him, and he wanted to take as long as possible to get there. But there was a problem with that. The guard was not the most patient of people. Once he was past her, she pushed him from behind, making him stumble forward. “Hurry up!” she ordered, “I don’t have all day. And neither do they.”

“They?”

“Your visitors.”

“My…” He fell quiet. The words confused him. His eyes finally found hers, sparked for once with something that vaguely resembled happiness. “I thought I wasn’t allowed visitors.”

“You’re not. Normally,” Ymir stated before bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She continued with a deep breath, “But they refused to leave until they saw you, and the captain decided it might help you be more willing to cooperate if we granted you visitation. But one misstep and we’re taking it away again, got it?”

Eren nodded. He was brought upstairs and out into the hall. Ymir stayed right on his heels, leading him through the building with a hand on his back. They passed by countless others as they walked, all moving with purpose, carrying out their duties. Not once did he look up to see their faces, but he could feel their eyes on him. Glares of hatred and disgust from every person along their path. Accusing stares that followed him. He was sure they were there. They were what pushed his head down. He saw little more than the smooth floor below him. In his periphery, he could see blurs of boots pass by. But a change in the monotony pulled his eyes toward it. He wasn’t sure himself what drew them, aside from the curiosity of a partially open door. He couldn’t help but glance into the space as they passed by, and it was immediately evident that doing so had been a mistake. His attention was fixed on the room, eyes wide, legs flash frozen in place. Breath caught in his throat, and he was sure his heart must’ve stopped. At the very least, it sank like a stone.

Through the narrow opening, he could see a room that looked almost like a large doctor’s office. There were long tables inside, and cabinets and counters lined the tiled walls. But what lied upon one of the tables was what he couldn’t tear his eyes away from. Partially covered by a sheet, Levi, or rather his body, was waiting patiently, motionless, for the worker on duty to return and do their job. He was completely still, and what little color he had before was drained from his skin. A serrated knife of grief stabbed Eren straight through his chest. To see him again, accidentally face what he’d done, it was too much. Too much to keep moving. It was a miracle he didn’t fall to the ground. He felt like he was choking, fighting an uphill battle against tears as a shaky breath of the man’s name crossed his lips against his will. He was almost confident it wasn’t real. Everything felt like a horrible dream.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you to stop,” Ymir said. His brain didn’t even register her voice, her words too muffled. How long had they been standing there? He didn’t care. He just stared. He didn’t know what sort of atrocities these people would inflict upon the defenseless corpse mere feet from him, but he was sure they had something in store. There was nothing Eren could do to stop them either. The least they could do was give him a proper burial when they were done, but he was confident they’d never give him such a level of respect. They’d probably toss him out like rotten food or half-heartedly dig up the earth and leave him to rot in an unmarked grave. Such an idea pained the brunet to even consider. But his thoughts were derailed by a force like a truck crashing into him. Ymir pushed him forward, nearly to the floor, his reflexed just fast enough to save himself by a hair. She raised her voice, “Keep it moving!” and waited impatiently with a scowl.

Eren listened, as much as he didn’t want to. It took every ounce of strength to continue down the hall, away from the room that killed him to see. The image of the morgue would haunt him for sure. A piece of him wanted to turn around and enter the room, join Levi there, but he knew such a thing wouldn’t be permitted. Every step forward left him feeling worse. The only thing driving him to continue was the threat behind him. Not even the promise of somebody waiting for him brought any light back. He didn’t deserve to meet with anyone, he was sure that was a fact. And he was confident that the moment they saw each other, they’d look at him the same way the soldiers did. They wouldn’t see him; they’d see a mistake. Every misstep, every thoughtless idea, every person he’d hurt intentionally or not, they were the fabric of his clothes and the cells of his skin. He’d never be rid of them. Nobody would ever see past them, and that had begun to include himself. He dreaded walking through that door. What good could it possibly bring? Why would anyone even want to see him? He wasn’t given time to figure it out. He was dragged into the room before he knew it.

The room was small and plain, with a few sets of tables and chairs scattered about. Not all of them contained people. Very few of those imprisoned by the military had anybody who still cared about them at all on the outside. It was a wonder they even had this room to begin with. There were soldiers posted in the corners of the space, keeping a watchful eye on everyone. Even here, there were still no clocks or windows. Just the foreign sound of quiet chatter and the feeling of tension brought by the guards. Almost as soon as he entered, he heard the harsh scrape of chairs across the floor. People stood up when they saw him. _Out of fear_ , he reasoned. But he looked up, and he was surprised to find that everyone was still seated, paying him no mind at all. All except for a pair on his left, his loving mother and sister. The two had actually forced their way in, convinced the captain to give in and allow this, just to see him again. And somehow, they didn’t look like they hated him. He could see it in their eyes, they still believed he was human after everything that had happened. Despite how horrid he felt, seeing the smiles on their faces warmed him. Sort of excited, he called out to greet them, almost breathless from surprise. He then turned to Ymir behind him, facing her cold expression with a bit more enthusiasm. “Get this jacket off of me, please!”

“Why?”

She sounded skeptical, untrusting. There wasn’t a good reason for her, or anyone for that matter, to trust him at all. If they gave him back his hands, they were putting everyone in the area at risk of death. That was what they thought to be true, anyway. But Eren knew it wasn’t. He had no intention of harming anyone. He was honest in trying to convince her, “So I can hug them! That’s all I want!”

“You expect me to trust you?”

_No. How could you?_

“Yes! This is my family, I’d never do anything to hurt them. Please, just for a little bit, please!” He knew he sounded pathetic, begging so much. But it was true. There was no way he’d ever physically harm them. Getting a soldier to believe that required an arduous effort. The entire world was so dead-set in their belief that blood mages didn’t care about people. That they couldn’t grieve, show remorse, understand how others felt. That all they knew how to do was maim and murder. But the captain must have informed her subordinates about her last experiment on this months ago when she used his family as a means of extortion against him. It had taught her that they could care about relatives at the very least. That information certainly helped his case.

Ymir groaned, “Fine, if it’ll shut you up.”

She unfastened the innumerable straps and buckles on the straitjacket, and soon the restrictive article was removed, much to the displeasure of the posted guards. All of them prepared themselves, ready to draw their weapons at a moment’s notice. She took it and left the room, waiting outside for their time to be up. As soon as Eren was free, he ran toward his family and wrapped his arms around them. They returned the hug, squeezing him tight.

Carla greeted him, voice muffled in part by his shirt, “Eren! Oh, I’ve missed you so much!”

“These people haven’t hurt you at all, have they?” Mikasa questioned with a protective flame in her eyes.

“I’ve missed you too, both of you. And no, I’m alright. They haven’t laid a finger on me, I promise,” he lied. He was nowhere near alright, with deep bruises under his shirt and thin tracks of scar tissue running down his throat, but telling her that would have made all hell break loose. Thankfully they didn’t seem to notice the slight rasp in his voice or the ten or so pounds he was missing.

His sister gave a soft smile, “Good.”

One of the guards raised his voice at them from across the room, “Alright, that’s enough, you three. Break it up.” Carla glared at him, but she had no power to argue with anyone. It wouldn’t have done them any good anyway. They parted, taking seats around the table beside them. The guards relaxed a bit once everyone was sitting down. The group continued their conversation in hushed tones, hoping to not be overheard by any of the people around them.

“How did you two know I was back here?” Eren started.

“We saw a story on the news about your arrest,” his mom said, then wrapped a hand gently around one of his as she continued, “That’s also where we heard about what happened to Levi. Honey, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault.”

Mikasa whisper-shouted, “Don’t say that! That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is!” Eren repeated. “He’d still be alive if they hadn’t found us, and they wouldn’t have found us if I hadn’t suggested we go out to eat. I practically led them straight to us. I’m such an idiot.” He buried his face in his hands. They shouldn’t have to look at him. But Mikasa grabbed his wrists and pulled the limbs away from him so she could look him in the eye when she spoke.

“You’re not. They probably knew where you two were hiding long before then. It’s just a coincidence.”

The boy fell solemn, eyes turning away to the table, “He said the same thing.”

Carla hated to see him this way. She wanted to help cheer him up in any way she could, but whether or not such a thing was possible was a mystery. Still, she comforted him, “Hey, at least you’re okay, right? This seems like a… nice enough place.” The rising pitch at the end of that sentence made it feel more like a question than a statement. One that Eren wasted no time in answering.

“No, it’s not, Mom. It’s horrible here. Nobody trusts me. Nobody believes I’m actually mourning. They all seem to think I’m just some sort of killing machine that doesn’t feel anything. They feed me slop you wouldn’t even give to pigs. And nowadays, they’ve taken a liking to cramming it down my throat whether I want it or not. I’m locked up in solitary all the time, and the only time I ever get to interact with people is when I’m forced to hurt them for practice. I can’t stand doing that, but if I don’t then the captain tortures me. And the worst thing is, even when I’m alone, they won’t let me use my arms at all. Do you know how hard it is to function when you’re in a straitjacket twenty-four hours a day? It’s just awful. And speaking of hours in a day, I have no sense of what time it is since there’s no clocks or windows anywhere. How many days has it been since I was arrested?”

“Five,” Mikasa stated.

“Five, really? God, it feels like a month.”

Carla’s eyebrows arched up with concern and sympathy, though she would never truly know what he was going through without experiencing it herself. “Sweetheart, that sounds terrible!”

“It is. Being stuck here in this prison is probably worse than if I’d just let them kill me when I got my test result. Maybe I should try to convince them to do it now. It’s what I deserve, after all.”

His mother nearly smacked him just for bringing up such a terrible, unthinkable idea. “Eren, never say something like that. You could never do anything to deserve something so cruel.”

“But I just want this to be over!”

She leaned in close, whispering and keeping a watchful eye on the people around them. “Have you thought about trying to escape again?”

His shoulders slumped, “No, of course not. What’s the point? Levi’s gone, I can’t be with him anymore. I’d never survive out there on my own. I’m nowhere near the level of mage he was.”

“But if you don’t get out, you never will be!” Mikasa promised. “Since you got brought back here, I’ve been doing some research on your kind, trying to dig past all the hatred and prejudice so I could learn what they were really like. Y’know, before the law was changed, when they were still seen as people instead of weapons or monsters. Turns out, past blood mages could do some amazing stuff – stuff the military would never teach you, either because they don’t know about it or they don’t care. They made great hunters, sure, but they were also great doctors. The strongest ones, they could heal just about any wound. They could stop heart attacks and internal bleeding, catch and save people from falling to their deaths, and even extend the lives of others if they wanted to! They’re amazing! I almost couldn’t believe it after everything we were told growing up.”

Eren nodded slightly, “I know. I wish I could learn all that stuff. Fighting is fun and all, but it can only get you so far. And there’s probably even more than what you read about. Levi said he and his teammates were always trying to discover new skills to use during the rebellion.” And just then, the memory of that little detail sparked a whole chain. A mental floodgate opened. Conversations he thought were long forgotten found his ears again, and one in particular yelled above the rest. His eyes widened, a gasp left him, “That’s it!”

Both women stared at him in confusion. The sudden change in body language and volume caught them off guard. Mikasa asked, tone flat, “What’s it?”

“I just remembered!” Eren said, quieting himself back down so the guards would stop focusing on him. “He told me about an idea they’d been testing out – the possibility of bringing people back from the dead!”

Carla moved a little closer in her seat, “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not! There were pages and pages about it in a journal I found. I couldn’t read the handwriting, but he told me it sort of worked. It took a lot of tries, but they were finally able to resurrect a cat. They didn’t do it correctly, it was basically a husk of its former self, but it was at least alive. It was extremely difficult to achieve though, Levi said even he could barely do it.”

“Could you?”

“Of course not,” he answered his mother, “Like I said, I’m nowhere near his level.” He paused for a moment, contemplating the possibility. Performing something like that wasn’t entirely unrealistic. If Levi could develop the skill and strength to begin to succeed, then it wasn’t unlikely that Eren could one day do the same. He just needed enough time to get to that point. The boy resumed, “But maybe, if I strengthen my healing abilities enough, I could figure out a way to perfect the skill. It’s a stretch, but it’s the only way to fix my mistake.”

The younger girl wondered aloud, “But how are you gonna do that?”

“I don’t know. I’ll figure something out.”

One of the guards posted in the room glanced down at his watch. He’d been staring at it on and off for the entire time, with greater and greater frequency as the minutes and seconds passed. The instant he saw the numbers strike the hour he’d so impatiently waited for, he spoke up to alert those seated nearby. “Alright, you three, let’s wrap this up. Can’t stay here chit-chatting ‘til the sun comes up.”

Carla looked up at him, not noticing the fact that the other groups once in the room had already parted and left. “Oh, come on, five minutes?”

“No can do,” he said, shaking his head, “You can come back in a week.”

“In a week?! But—”

“That’s the rules, ma’am. I don’t make them, I just make sure everyone follows them.”

She glared at him, but that was the only fight she put up. They were lucky enough to be allowed into this place, to be able to meet up at all. Refusing to follow orders was a one-way ticket to ruining that. That was the last thing they wanted to let happen now. Both she and Mikasa exhaled in defeated sighs. They stood and gave Eren a pair of goodbye hugs. It was the last shred of kindness he would receive until their next visit. When he and his mother parted, she promised him, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back the second we’re allowed.”

“You know where to find me,” he chuckled halfheartedly.

He watched as a guard escorted the pair out of the room, disappearing almost as soon as they walked out of the door. They took some of the little happiness he’d found with them. And before he knew it, Ymir had taken their place in front of him, with that awful white garment wrapped up in her hands. His hatred for that thing was almost as great as that towards the soldiers themselves. Being trapped in it was never comfortable, nor was it truly necessary. Down in his cell, there was hardly ever anyone around. Magic could never pass through the dense walls of the military buildings. Yet they took away his abilities anyway. That had always been the case. These people could never be reasoned with, Levi had told him so. Of course, with the current circumstances, it may have been a good idea. If Eren were able, he would have used his powers to slash his own wrists no less than four days ago. But now, after meeting with his family and realizing there was a tiny sliver of hope, he was kind of glad none of his attempts had been successful. He had something to look forward to again, something to work towards. The situation wasn’t quite so bad anymore. Or at least, it wouldn’t be, if he could figure out a way to actually carry out this scrap of a plan.

Ymir held out the bundle of fabric towards him, pinching it at the edges to let it unfurl itself. She sounded bored in her order, “Come on, let’s get you back downstairs. Arms.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” It was a familiar routine. He put his arms into the sealed sleeves and folded them into place. Early on in his previous incarceration, he’d learned they could tell if he tried to bunch up the fabric in order to create slack. They had hit him pretty hard for it when he attempted. Nowadays he didn’t try to fight it. It was useless to do so. Instead, he waited patiently in place for her to tie the straps behind his back. She pulled them as tight as they could go, and then just a little more, as if she were trying to pull his shoulders from their sockets. It made him wince. She acted as though she didn’t notice, but more likely she didn’t care. Finished, she walked him back through the building to his cell, where she left him to mope about by himself as she expected he’d do. And that was what he appeared to be doing on the security footage. However, that was not the reality. Left alone in solitude, he had the perfect opportunity to stew in thought. And with any luck, a half-decent plan could emerge from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness I hope this is what an intense mixture of grief and regret would look like because I don't think I've ever experienced either of those emotions on their own, let alone together. And even if it's not, Eren's usually pretty intense with his emotions so I think it works for him.
> 
> Poor baby.


End file.
